You are, The Only Exception
by Holly1980
Summary: What if Carlisle had never changed Edward or Esme, which would have resulted in never changing Rosalie or Emmett? What if when Bella came to Forks, it was him that she wanted? AU Bella/Carlisle M for lemons
1. Chapter 1 The Messanger

__

A/N- To those of you joining me on this Carlisle/Bella adventure, "Welcome Back" (that was sung to the tune of Welcome Back Kotter). I realize that this pairing isn't for everyone and I totally accept that. For me, however, it's a guilty little pleasure.

First and foremost, I have to thank **velvetbutterfly** who wrote, What Happens at Charlie's Wedding, the first ever Bellisle story I read. If it wasn't for her, I might not be giving this one a go. To **Hibbleton** who gave me the plot bunny because as she said, there is no way I can write anyone other than Bella & Edward. Thanks twin!

A big special thanks to **littlemissb** who preread every single chapter for me. I was total fail in providing her second one shot for the FGB so she graciously accepted the honor of prereading this little nugget for me. And to **LizF22** who provided infinite words of support & encouragment, not to mention, a few suggestions for when I did something just so utterly canon. I love you girls so much!

My beta, **katydid2363** who is venturing into a different pairing from what she normally reads, just for me- thank you so so much! Who knows, maybe I'll make a fan of you yet.

More at the end, but until then, let's meet the good doctor.

****

Stepanie Meyer owns everything but pairing Carlisle & Bella together. I don't own that either, but I do own the fact that there will be NO Edward in this story. GASP!

The Messenger

Chapter 1

When you've spent a little more than three centuries existing in the world, you learn a lot about yourself and about other people. I've learned that people are not always good. They are cruel, selfish, and ungrateful. Every once in a while, however, you find the good in someone. Whether it's an act of kindness or someone paying it forward, the world isn't consumed with bad.

I've had to believe this about myself as well. Growing up the son of an Angelican pastor, my father held hunts, attempting to rid the world of evil. When he fell ill, I was slated to take over his role. That was how I met my untimely "death". Today, I am one of those creatures my father and the other pastors searched the night time for. It took a long time for me to understand that I wasn't something born of the devil. I've come to terms with what I am. I'm not a monster; I'm not the bad guy. I'm simply a vampire. I can use my knowledge, that I've gathered over the course of my lifetime, for good. I can help people. I can be compassionate. I can _act _like them, the humans. The problem with my life however, is that I can not _have_ them.

I took a vow early on that I would never consume the blood of humans and I can proudly say that I have never done so. I find substance in that of animals. I can function in today's society under the impression of everyone around me that I am a doctor. I _am_ a doctor. I'm also a historian, a trained martial artist, and a classical pianist. I'm fluent in almost every language and I've lived just about every where. I can have and have had almost anything I've ever wanted, except the companionship of a woman. It's not like I haven't had the offers. Believe me, I've had the offers. I don't want them.

That's not to say that I've never been with a woman. I have. Many times over. In my time in Italy, with a coven of vampires known as the Volturi, I had shared a bed with other women of my kind.

The upside to having another vampire fulfill your sexual needs is that they never dwell on the issue of forever with you. When you have an eternity to spend on Earth, you don't tend to over analize feelings for another. It's more of an opportunity, a release, to get your rocks off.

I've even taken residence alongside a human in bed as well. It's dangerous, but exhilerating. The way you have to be careful with them so you don't break every bone in their body is frustrating, but what makes up for it is the heat that radiates from their body. Seeing as how I'm dead, I run a litte...cold. Having the comforts of a warm body lying next to you in bed makes one feel almost human again.

The downside to taking a human lover is that there is no forever with them. I would never, I could never, subject another to this type of life.

Instead of dwelling on the comforts of a woman, I've regarded myself as more of a ladies man. The one that's hard to catch, only giving in to a human when it was time for me to leave town, in search of the next city to call home. They felt like they had succeeded in landing the hottest catch in town, and I was able to feel satisfied. For a short while, at least.

It never occuried to me that I could have the best of both worlds. I had been too busy learning about the world around me and how to blend in just perfectly. My quiet little world had been knocked off it's axis when I was surprised with a visit, many years ago, by a pair of vampires that I now considered family.

The first time I had ever met Alice and her mate, Jasper, I had been living in Philadelphia. Alice had seen me in a vision and was determined to find me. She saw a way of life in which we could co-exist with humans. She saw my vegetarian way of life. Jasper proving to struggle with it more than Alice. Over time however, he managed to keep his bloodlust at bay.

Alice and Jasper each had their sorrid pasts. Alice, could not recall how she had come about this form of life. Jasper, on the other hand, could recall perfectly how he had met his fate. They were soul mates in every sense of the word. I sometimes joked that it was in their southern nature to be drawn to one another. She being from Mississippi and he from Texas. It was only natural for two southern gems to find one another. Part of me envied that. Part of me wanted someone who was my own soul mate. A part of me knew that it would never happen.

Alice constantly kept me on my toes. I never knew, from one minute to the next, what her motive was, but for her, guessing was never apart of the agenda. She possessed the gift of seeing the future and Jasper was able to manipulate the emotions of those around him. I had witnessed first hand vampires possessing special gifts during my time in Italy. Along my travels in my life I had met others who had their own special.

Alice was responsible for the wealth I had acquired. She always alerted me when I needed to move stocks or invest in something so unheard of that my stock brokers thought I was insane. Of course, after several times and a few million dollars richer, they stopped asking questions and began to trust me. Alice had never let me down.

Since Philadelphia, the three of us had been living together as a family. As we moved from city to city, our story never changed. Alice posed as my niece and Jasper was her boyfriend. The longer we stayed in town, the longer we could keep the lie up. Sometimes, Alice and Jasper would "remarry", but it was never a drawn out affair. I had never seen two people, or vampires, more attuned to one another. When she moved, he moved with her. When she hurt, he hurt for her. I envied them more than they knew. That was a lie. I think Alice knew and Jasper could sense it.

After Philadelphia we moved to several other cities. We held a residence in Alaska, near another coven of vegetairan vampires, as well as our current home in Forks, Washington. It wasn't a case of this was mine. It was all ours. Alice and Jasper occasionally retreated to our home in Denali when they wanted the privacy or to rekindle their many honeymoons. It was those trips when I felt the lonliest. In all of my years, I had never shunned the moments that I spent alone, but after living with a couple who were the epitomy of soul mates, I began to dread the quietness of the house.

It was late one evening when I walked into my study, after having spent the better part of the night at Forks General, where I found Jasper relaxed in the chaise lounge reading a book.

"I hope you don't mind me using your space for reading," he said, never looking up from his book. "Alice is on a rampage. She feels like you need more of a woman's touch around this place."

I smiled more to myself since Jasper was engrossed in his reading. "She's lived here for how long and she doesn't think it has much of a woman's touch?" I walked behind my desk and sat at the large, executive chair, scratching the back of my neck. It wasn't that I had an itch, just a human habit I had picked up over the years. "What exactly is Alice going to do?"

Jasper laughed softly. "Carlisle, I have no idea and I know better than to ask."

"Of course," I said, thinking that Jasper was a smart man. I glanced at the book he was reading and laughed to myself. It wasn't until Jasper diverted his attention from the book to me that I realized that I had laughed out loud. He gave me a quizzical look, arching his eyebrow. "War and Peace?" I asked, nodding to the book.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm not much for the romantic classics and since I have no desire to work in medicine, this was the next best thing."

My extensive library held many first editions of some of the great literary classic novels. Being a doctor I also had just about every medical journal ever published. I could see Jasper's dilemma.

We sat in silence. Jasper reading the book for what I was sure was the hundredth time and me contemplating on whether or not I should bring up the hesitations I had been facing lately. Sensing my emotional turmoil, Jasper took a deep breath and sent a wave of calm over the room. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, reveling in the peacefulness, if only for a moment.

"Thank you," I finally breathed out.

"You're welcome. Now, would you like to tell me why you have been so anxious? It's not like you, Carlisle."

"Jasper, I honestly don't know where it's all coming from. I'm not sure if I even know where to start."

"How about the beginning," he said sitting up from his reclined position and resting his elbows on his legs.

"The beginning. When is that?" I asked. "I'm not sure I even know."

"Not to sound like a doctor or anything," he said with a wink, "but I keep getting the feeling of uncertainty from you. It's almost like you're not happy. Are you happy, Carlisle?"

"I'm happy, Jasper, but I almost feel like I'm missing something, or someone. I can't help but think that maybe I haven't made the best decisions in my life. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely. But why? If anything, Carlisle, you've only ever made the right decision. You don't feed from humans. You work alongside them on a daily basis, you save their lives. You taught Alice and me your ways. I don't see how you've ever made the wrong decision."

I sighed and stood from my chair until I was standing in front of my desk. I perched myself on the edge and crossed my legs in front of one another.

"I see you and Alice, you have each other. Every day you two are there for one another. I don't have someone like that. I'm not remorseful about it by any means, but from time to time it would be nice to have the same sort of relationship with another."

"Then why don't you? Your bloodlust has never been a concern for you. You're around them all the time. Why don't you take a lover?"

"A human lover? Jasper, unless I plan to leave the area, I don't see where that would be a good idea. I only tend to take up residence with a human when I'm ready to leave town."

"You know better than anyone how to be careful with them. You'd never consider harming them because you're too compassionate for that. I don't see why you don't at least entertain the idea. Or," he said, eyeing me. "We could plan a trip to Denali. I'm sure Tanya would be more than happy to help relieve your stress."

I shook my head and chuckled. Tanya, whom Jasper had spoken of, was quite willing to seek pleasure with me, and any other man for that matter. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like the wisest choice. We could be discovered. I just, I just couldn't chance that."

"Carlisle, if I've ever met a more careful person it's you."

"It's just not that, Jasper. What if I become involved with someone? I can't do normal boyfriend things. I can't take them out to eat. I can never tell them what I am. What if things end badly? Or worse, what if they become suspicious of what I am? I'd have to move."

"Carlisle, may I ask what has stemmed all of this? You're never like this and quite frankly, it's wearing me down."

"I've just been thinking. I've been doing a lot of that lately. I was thinking back on my time in Wisconsin, before you and Alice joined me. It was the turn of the century and I was practicing medicine there. I treated a young woman. A beautiful young woman who was on her deathbed. I could have saved her. I could have made her my mate. Instead, I let her die.

Then, in Chicago, during the height of the Spanish Influenza, I was treating a woman, a man and their son. The mother, on her death bed, begged and pleaded with me to save her son. It was like she knew what I was. What I could do. Do you know what I did, Jasper? I let him die. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bestow the same fate as myself to those poor innocent people. Even if I had saved their human life, I couldn't do it." I sighed heavily and looked Jasper in the eye. "Now I'm wondering if I did the right thing."

Jasper stood from the lounge and paced towards me. He extended his hand and clamped it down on my shoulder. "Carlisle you are too old and too wise to play the what if game. Let me ask you something. What if you would have turned them and they resented you for what you did? What if that woman was never intended to be your mate? And that boy, what if he went on a killing spree? Have you considered what would have happened then?"

I thought over his words and allowed his second wave of calm to rush over me. He was right. I had only considered what the benefits of being surrounded by my equals that I had never entertained the idea that they would not welcome this lifestyle or me for that matter.

"You're right, Jasper. You are absolutely right. I'm sorry for my onslaught of despair you've had to deal with," I said, smiling and patting his back.

"It's no problem, Carlisle. You know I'm here to help in any way possible."

"Have you hunted today?" I asked, as a slight burning sensation worked it's way down my throat.

Jasper shook his head no.

"Then let's see what the Olympic Peninsula has to offer us this evening."

~xxx~

"Carlisle, I've taken the liberty to purchase new sheets for your bed," Alice began as she rearranged throw pillows she had just purchased on my couch.

"Alice, why would you do that? You know was well as I do that I never use the bed."

"Well, you never know. Maybe someone else will enjoy the comforts of one thousand thread Egyptian cotton, or the luxury of silk." She smiled to herself as she surveyed the placement of the pillows.

"I have a feeling there is something you are not telling me."

She sighed and sat gracefully on the couch. She patted the open space next to her for me to join her. "Come sit, Carlisle. There is something I'd like to talk to you about."

I nodded and sat down on the plush couch, crossing my legs. "I had a feeling you didn't just do all of this for nothing."

"You don't give me enough credit. Maybe I like buying new things. Trends constantly change, Carlisle. Sometimes a good freshening works wonders on one's mood."

I arched an eye at her but said nothing further.

"Oh please! You don't have to feel the emotions around here to know what's going on." She tapped her head lightly which earned a chuckle from me.

"So what is it? Is one of the nurses at work finally going to get their way with me? Let me try and guess here…" I trailed off, thinking of the women I worked with who publically threw themselves at me on a daily basis.

"Carlisle," Alice said with an exhasperated sigh, "you're going to meet your mate soon."

I froze in place at her words. I looked Alice over, analyzing her face just moments after the words had left her mouth. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I was finding it hard to formulate words.

"Hear me out," she said, holding up both hands. "I've been having these visions, very unclear visions, for about six months. I don't know who she is, because I myself have not met her. But Carlisle, she is your mate in every sense of the word. I've seen the outcome of her fate."

My ears perked up, yet my expressison stayed the same. Was Alice serious? Was I going to lead someone into this lifestyle? Would she know beforehand what she would be getting herself into? Would she be hurt, or ill, and I would use my ability to save her life?

"She's going to be like us," Alice stated. "I don't know how it happens, but I do know that she will love you so much and it won't matter to her what you are."

"You're sure about this?" I asked.

Alice glared at me. "Have I been wrong yet?"

"No," I said with a chuckle, finally able to show some sort of emotion other than shell shocked. "You haven't."

"Of course not. Unfortunately, I don't know when it's going to happen. I've only seen bits and pieces of your first meeting. Everything around the two of you is hazy. I can be certain of her outcome, though."

"Thank you, Alice," I said, patting her hand. "I appreciate you telling me this."

"I'm going to love her, Carlisle. She and I, we're going to be best friends," Alice added enthusiastically.

I smiled at Alice. "I'm glad, Alice. Truly, I am."

Jasper took that moment to join us in the living room. He looked from Alice to myself and smiled. Contentment, without his help, was present in the room.

"Alice, are you all set?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Where are you two headed?" I questioned.

"No where far," Alice replied. "Just Alaska."

"Send Carmen and Eleazer my love, will you?"

"Of course, Carlisle," Jasper said, walking over to shake my hand. "I guess dropping a hint to Tanya that you might need a companion is out of the question now, huh?"

"Oh, Jasper," I said with a smile and a sigh. "I'm not putting all of my eggs in one basket yet."

Alice made her way to the door and began collecting her and Jasper's belongings.

"Alice, let me help you with that," I said, grabbing a hold of her rolling suitcase.

I walked the two lovers outside and gave them each a hug and Alice a kiss on the cheek. The car fired up and as Jasper began to put the car in drive, Alice rolled her window down.

"Carlisle, I almost forgot to mention. I ran into Chief Swan while I was at Newton's. He asked me how college was going and I might have told him that Jasper and I were taking a year off to find ourselves," she said, rolling her eyes and making air quotes with her fingers. "Just wanted you to know in case he mentions anything to you."

"I'll keep that in mind Alice."

"Did you know that his daughter is living with him now? She moved here about six months ago from Arizona. She works there, you know? I got the chance to meet her. Lovely girl."

"I heard the news when she came to town, yes. Charlie told me himself but no, he never mentioned she was working at Newton's. I tend to try and stay out of the town gossip."

"Humph. Well then, maybe when Jasper and I return, I'll invite her over for a slumber party or something. Either way, I have a feeling I'll be seeing her again."

I never questioned Alice's motives. If she wanted to be friends with the Chief of Police's daughter I wasn't going to tell her it was a bad idea. I wasn't either girls' father. Alice was smart and the fact that she had the whole future seeing ability, I knew she would know if anything terrible happened.

"We'll see, Alice. You two have a safe trip." I said and waved to them.

"We will, Carlisle," Jasper said as he began to drive the car down the driveway.

Alice wasn't finished though. As the car was in motion, Alice stuck her head out of the window, calling after me. "One more thing, Carlisle. Have your brokers reinvest your BP stock. Things aren't going to be looking so hot for them in the future."

I nodded my reply and watched as the two of them disappeared, away from our home.

__

A/N- so there you have it. The first chapter. The entire story will be from Carlisle's POV. The story is already written and updates will come every Monday & Friday. I'm doing NaNo this year- starts today- so I had to make sure I had this completed because I've been itching to post it.

Let me know what you think so far! Until then, I'll see you on Friday!

Xoxo  
Holly


	2. Chapter 2 Hungry

_A/N- WOW! Y'all really blew me away with the responses for the first chapter. Thank you so much! **katydid2363** thank you a million times over for everything! **lilmissb** you helped me reword things so that it sounded so much better. **Lizf22** you talked me out of the strawberry angle. I hope I don't disappoint you. I wish I could take credit for the plot but I can't. Once again, I must thank **Hibbleton** for that. She's truely a mastermind. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me using you as the "nurse"._

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything even having Bella & Carlisle meet for the first time at the hospital. ;)**

Chapter 2  
Hungry

**3 months later**

Working nights at the hospital had always been my preference. It wasn't as if I was like the typical Hollywood vampire that you see in all of the movies. I had the ability to be out and about during the daytime; my skin just happened to take on a more "glowing" effect. It was only on those rare sunny days did I have to come up with an excuse not to work. The hospital never seemed to mind. Giving the fact that I made myself available almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, when I asked for a rare day off, they always complied.

Tonight, I sat in my office going over a patient's chart, when the most delicious smell invaded my senses. Fresh morning dew and crisp, clean air. The smell was so strong and lovely that it took me out of my chair and towards the nurses station. It was as if it was inviting me in.

I greeted Carrie, the night shift nurse with a faint smile. She looked up from entering a patient's information in the computer and smiled back.

"Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" she asked politely. I had always liked Carrie. She wasn't as obvious with her physical attraction for me unlike some of the others. I enjoyed the shifts in which we had to work together.

"Just coming out to see if there was anyone I needed to see."

"As a matter of fact, yes there is. We just got a patient in now. I was entering her information. If you'd like to take a look, here is her file," she said handing me over a manila file.

"Thank you, Carrie." I gave her a polite smile as I took the chart from her outstretched hands.

I turned around, my head down as I looked over the file. I couldn't help that my smile grew larger. We hadn't had the pleasure to meet yet but it looked as if I was finally going to meet the one and only police chief's daughter. I would have to make sure to tell Alice, even though I knew it wasn't necessary. She had undoubtedly already seen this but, in the long run, it would save her the trouble of feeling like she had to introduce us. For whatever reasons, I wasn't sure.

I began to walk down the hall towards the double doors that lead to the patient cubicles for minor emergency injuries. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that the smell that had invaded me in my office was getting stronger with each step I took. It had been years since the smell of another human had made venom pool in my mouth. But here, in the middle of the hospital, it was happening to me. I briefly considered passing off my patient's chart so that I wouldn't attack or consume whoever it was behind the doors. I would have hated for Chief Swan and his daughter to witness a vampire attack first hand.

Shaking my head, I banished those thoughts and took a deep breath. The delicious scent assaulted my senses once more before I held my breath. I could function without the use of air. It would be difficult, but it was either that or continue to smell the intoxicating scent and risk becoming exposed.

I pushed the double doors open as I kept my head down, focused on the chart in my hands. I knew this hospital like the back of my hand. From the written notes in the chart I knew that Ms. Swan was in holding room three B. I felt the curtain of one B brush against my arm as I passed. The smell only became stronger. Again, passing two B, I walked the six steps that separated it from three B. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. The smell was so overwhelming it nearly knocked me off my feet. I had never been attacked with a scent like this in all of my life. Sure, some people smelled better than others, but this? This smell was something beyond that.

I looked up to make sure I hadn't passed Ms. Swan's room. No, I was in the right place. It was her who smelled of crisp clean air and fresh morning dew. It was her scent that was all consuming but yet I knew I could consume no part of it. Collecting myself, I pushed the curtain back, keeping my head down. In the short walk from the nurses station to the room I had everything memorized in front of me. I had no need to look at it for information, but I couldn't look up either.

I smelled Charlie standing to my right. Everyone has a distinct smell. Charlie's was a mix of barley, hops and salt water. I lifted my head and smiled at the police chief.

"Chief Swan, what a surprise."

"Dr. Cullen," he said.

"Call me Carlisle, please. Now, what do we have here?" I asked knowing damn well who was sitting on the table in front of me.

"Isabella Swan," I said looking up and making eye contact with her.

If I thought her smell knocked me off of my axis, her beauty damn near made me want to pass out. Her dark brown eyes stared into mine, boring holes into my soul. Her fair complexion was flawless. Her lips were rosy and slightly unportioned and in that moment I began imagining things that those lips could do to me. I had to shake the mental images from my brain. This wasn't right. This had never happened to me before. Never in all of my years had I ever let the sight and smell of a human affect me so. I couldn't let this start now. Not when I had practiced centuries of control. I would not let my stability slip.

As soon as I said her name, her dark orbs lit up and she smiled slightly. My dick instantly became hard at the shy look she gave me. She nodded and looked down at the sleeve of her shirt.

Charlie stood on the sidelines watching the interaction take place. "She normally likes to be called Bella."

"Alright, Bella," I said with a smile.

"It's fine, dad. I mean, Dr. Cullen is an authority figure and all. I'm sure it's only right for him to call me by my given name," she said speaking for the first time. I concluded I liked the sound of her voice. I wanted to hear it more.

"Well," Charlie said after eyeing his daughter, "whatever."

"Tell me Isabella," I said, deciding that I liked the way Isabella rolled off my tongue. "What did you do to give yourself such a bad cut?"

She blushed a beautiful shade of crimson which made her scent that much more potent. Seeing the way the blood rose to color her cheeks did nothing to subside the urge I had to drain her body. She held out her index finger and I walked the few steps that were keeping us apart, taking her tiny delicate hand in mine. She gasped as our skin made contact and looked up meeting my gaze once more. I averted my attention to the deep incision on her hand, lulling over its prognosis. It had not gone unnoticed by me that I too, felt that jolt of electricity as our skin made contact.

Instead of answering me herself, Charlie spoke up. "She was opening gifts and she sliced her finger right open."

"I see. Gifts you say?" she nodded and bit at her lip. "Your birthday, I presume? Unless you celebrate Christmas in September," I joked.

A small laugh escaped her glorious lips. "Today is Bella's birthday," Charlie added. "The big eighteen."

"I'm sure a visit to the hospital is not where you wanted to spend it."

"It's fine," she whispered.

"It's nothing a few stitches won't fix," I said, inspecting her finger. "Charlie, why don't you head up to the nurses station and Carrie will get you all the paper work to fill out. I'll take care of your daughter."

Charlie walked closer to Isabella and kissed the top of her head. "I'll just be out there waiting until you're done."

"Okay, dad, thanks," she said to her father.

While Charlie headed out of the room, I began gathering supplies to fix the cut on Isabella's hand. She sat in silence, but I knew that her attention was on me. I could feel her watchful stares, hear her heartbeat, and most of all, smell her as I flitted about, getting all of the necessary supplies. Once I had everything I needed, I pulled up the rolling stool and sat next to her bedside, placing her hand upon the medical tray.

"I really appreciate this, Dr. Cullen," she said timidly.

"It's my job, Isabella. To fix those who need to be fixed. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she breathed my name out like she was trying it out to see how sounded. "May I ask you a question, Carlisle?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

It was a simple enough question. It shouldn't have knocked the nonexistent breath from my lungs. I wanted to laugh and find some witty retort to reply back with. How old am I really? How old was I when I was changed? How old do I tell the people around here I am? Instead, I avoided an answer all together.

"How old do you think I am?"

"No more than twenty-three, which is kind of young to be a doctor."

Her free hand immediately went to cup her mouth and I laughed out loud. "Are you nervous that I won't get you sewn up properly?"

"I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant at all. It's just that you look really young, I didn't mean to insult your medical ability."

"It's fine, Isabella. Really. I can assure you though that I'm old enough to tend to your wounds."

She was silent, mulling over her outburst, no doubt. As the minutes went on, her breathing picked up. I knew she was on the verge of asking yet another question.

"Carlisle?"

"Mmmm hmmm?"

"Your hands. They're…"

"I know. Cold. I'm sorry," I said glancing at her with an apologetic look. "Years of working in a hospital I'm afraid. My body temperature has adjusted to my surroundings."

"No, I mean, yes they are cold, but I was going to say that they are smooth. They feel… nice."

Her blush was back and I had to grab a hold of the bed to keep myself upright. This girl was full of surprises. She threw me for a loop commenting on the feel of my skin rather than its coldness. I smiled as I refocused my attention back to her hand.

"Thank you." I didn't know how else to respond to that. Yes, they are nice because of the copias amounts of lotion I use to get my rocks off? That hardly seemed appropriate.

Changing the subject, I asked her about school. "So Isabella, you're a senior this year correct?" She nodded. "That's an important rite of passage."

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"What do you plan to do when you graduate?"

"I'm not sure. College I guess."

"What are you going to study?"

"I haven't given it much thought."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Reading. I think I've just about turned my copy of Wuthering Heights to shreds." She laughed at her own remark. "I love to write, although I'm not sure what I could go on to write about. Who knows," she said with a shrug, "maybe I'll consider medicine."

My head swelled at her mention of her possibly seeking a career in the medical field. It was stupid of me to think that I could have had anything to do with that, but I let myself think it anyway.

"Wuthering Heights is a fantastic book. I happen to own a first edition copy in my library. Along with several other first editions that might peak your interest. You should come by sometime and take a look."

I realized what I had said as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Without making too much of a sudden move, I chanced a look at her through my eyelashes. Her own eyes were as round as the moon. She too was obviously taken a back by my lack of filter.

The correct thing…the right thing for me to do, would have been to retract the statement all together. However, I didn't. I let the statement hang in the air like the elephant in the room. After several more minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Maybe when you're niece comes back to town she could bring me over? She seemed really nice when she came into Newton's this past summer."

"Ah, yes, Alice." I said, smiling more to myself. "She's in Alaska, visiting friends at the moment."

"She seemed like she was full of life. I admire that about a person. She kept going on and on about how when she came back in town she and I would have to make plans for a sleepover. I thought it was the oddest thing since I had just met her, but who am I to judge? A good friend would be nice every once in a while."

"Alice is a fireball full of energy that's for sure. You should meet her better half Jasper. Complete opposites in every sense of the word yet they work better than any other couple I've ever seen. They are two of a kind," I paused, as I threaded the last stitch in her finger. "What do you mean when you say a good friend would be nice? Don't you have girlfriends at school? Possibly even a boyfriend or two?"

"Not anyone close. Sure I mean, I have friends at school and sometimes we hang out on the weekends but, no, not anyone that I could confide things in. Someone who would understand me at least. And as for the boyfriend, definitely not."

"You're a beautiful girl, Isabella, I'm shocked to learn that the boys aren't lined up at your door." I didn't feel like calling her beautiful was inappropriate. She was that. She seemed like she needed to hear it.

She scoffed before answering. "They're not my type I guess. There is this one guy though. He doesn't go to my school or anything. He's like my best friend, even though I know he wants more from me. It just doesn't feel right, ya know?"

I nodded. "I understand. It's hard to keep the lines of friendship and romantic partner drawn with boys like that."

I applied an ointment to keep the stitches together and pulled out a bandage to secure the wound in place. "If he doesn't go to your school, where does he go?"

"Jake lives on the rez down at LaPush."

I knew all too well the Quileute tribe. We were natural enemies yet decades ago I had formed a treaty with them. They knew what I was and even though we kept our distances, it didn't mean that we were on our way to becoming the best of friends. I had to assume that this Jake was a descendant of one of the leaders I had met many, many years prior.

"Alright, Isabella, you're all set." I looked up and smiled. She smiled back but didn't pull her hand out of my grasp immediately. We sat, looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. My hand firmly placed on top of hers. The curtain of her room was pulled back and it caused us both to jump. Using my best bedside manner, I patted her hand and stood up from my stool. Charlie walked through the tiny room and assessed the work I had done.

"She's going to be okay, doc?"

"She's going to be perfect. I'll need to see her in four weeks to remove the stitches." I reached in my pocket and pulled out one of my cards and handed it over to Isabella with a sly smile. "Call this number here," I said indicating my cell phone, "if you feel any kind of discomfort or pain. I keep that on me at all times. In the mean time, you'll need to schedule an appointment to have the stitches removed. Carrie at the nurses station will be glad to help you with that."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Isabella spoke softly.

"Yes, thank you doctor," Charlie said.

"You're both very welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some paper work to attend to. Charlie, keep an eye on her and don't let it get infected. No touching stray animals or anything. Isabella, I mean it. If you need to call please don't hesitate to do so."

They both nodded but before I left them I had to say one last thing. "Oh, and Isabella? Happy Birthday."

~xxx~

The further away I was from Isabella, the fainter her scent became. I had an idea as to why her scent affected me so, but I was afraid to voice those thoughts. In the presence of her, my verbal filter was off, my hormones were a mess, and the times I didn't want to enjoy her like a steak dinner, I wanted to fuck her six ways to Sunday. This was unusual for me. Highly unusual and I knew that there was only one reason for it. She was my singer.

After they left, I shut myself in my office for the rest of my shift. There were plenty of doctors making rounds to see patients. When it was time to call it a night, I left in a fury. I drove home and fled the car in search of supper.

Running as fast as my legs could take me, I spotted a grouping of elk in the distance. Calculating my prey, I watched as they drank from the ravine just south of my house. Two females had their backs to me. It was an easy kill. As quiet as I could, I sprinted towards the one on my left and jumped on her back. It took a moment to register with the other one what was happening. When she did, it was too late. I pinned her down as I bit and drank from her sister. As soon as she was empty, my attention was on the second elk. I took my time with her. I drained her slowly, listening to each breath she took while her heartbeat became fainter and fainter.

I had never really compared the hunt of the kill to that of sex, but here, in the middle of the forest, six miles from my house, I was imagining the youthful, glorious beauty of Isabella Swan. As I drank from the first elk, raw and needy, I imagined taking her rough, as rough as my nature would allow me with a human. I thought of ravishing her tight body under mine as we fucked like wild animals in the open cool air. She'd scream my name as I brought her to release after sweet release.

It was much more sensual with the second elk. I took my time, flourishing the feel of the blood as it coated my throat and filled my stomach. I memorized the beating of its heart, how it was accelerated at first and slowly dwindled down to nothing when I was done. I thought of Isabella and how I would allow my hands to roam her body, learn her curves inside and out. I would plant delicate kisses all along the column of her throat to the valley between her bosoms. I would know every inch of her in that moment and when it was over with, after I had consumed her body with mine, she would call my name out breathlessly and I hers. We would make love. After fucking like beasts, we would make love.

When I was done draining the second elk, I pushed if off of me a little too roughly. This was wrong. I had no right to imagine these things about this girl. Even if she knew all there was to know about me, we could never have a relationship. She said it herself. Her best friend was more than likely a descendent of the pack of wolves from the Quileute tribe, a shape shifter, and my natural born enemy. Those kids were taught the legends that made them who they were. He would not let her breathe the same air as myself much less share a bed with me. But what if she would? Oh, if she would have me, I would give her my all. I would give her the sun, the moon, and the stars. I would give her everlasting life if that was what she wanted.

I disposed of the elk and walked the six miles home. I was not shocked to see Alice and Jasper sitting side by side in the swing as I walked up the front steps.

Alice looked up and smiled. "You've met her."

**XXX**

_A/N- So that was Bella and that was how they met. I have to go and say that yes, Bella is in high school but she's eighteen. In my head, it's okay for her and Edward (who was 107) to fall in love when she was seventeen because he was posing as a high school student. In my eyes, because Carlisle is playing the role of an "adult", I felt better writing her of legal age. _

_I'm also not sure if I mentioned this or not, but from the first chapter I'm sure you're all aware that Carlisle is not the prude Edward was. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward, but to me Carlisle is much more of a risk taker in the bed room department. With that being said, expect a lot of lemons...eventually. _

_The Fandom People Awards revealed their winners and please indulge me for a moment while I gloat. I'm pretty freaking stoked about what all categories I'm in. I recieved an Honorable Mention nod in the follow categories: Most Responsive Author on Twitter (I'm Hollister_1980 by the way); Author who responds to reviews; Most Excited Fangirl; For Being a Review that reminds authors why they write; Best PreReader; Most Fun to tweet with; Nominee for who you go to for a good fic rec; and finally...All Star Reader for being the best fic pimp an author could have. Thank you to all of you who nominated and voted! I'm on cloud nine! If you want to check out all of the winners, go to http:/fandompeopleawards (dot) blogspot (dot) _

_Thanks for reading and maybe even reviewing. I'll see you all on Monday!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	3. Chapter 3 The Trap

_A/N- Happy Monday everyone! I know I said this last week but seriously, you all are blowing me away with all the wonderful reviews! Thanks to my normal ladies, **katydid2363, lilmissb, lizf22**, and **Hibbleton** because she was the plot master for this. You girls are truly amazing!_

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything but I'll own up to the fact that I researched sleeping bags. Yes, you heard that correctly.**

Chapter 3  
The Trap

Alice and Jasper followed me into the house. I walked to the kitchen and looked out along the backside of my yard. It was extensive. Last summer I had a pool and hot tub installed which I rarely ever used. Alice and Jasper made use of them quite frequently.

"You've met her," Alice said again. "I know you have, Carlisle. I've seen it."

I nodded not bothering to turn around.

"She's wonderful isn't she? When I met her this summer I knew without a doubt…"

I spun around and glared at Alice. "You knew then that it was her?"

"Not at first, no. In my visions it was hard to make out who she was. I had never seen her before so it wasn't like she was filed away in my vault or anything. It was fate when I walked into Newton's and saw her behind the register. Yes, at that moment I knew without a doubt that it was her. I'm sorry I deceived you, Carlisle, but I knew that if you knew it was her you would go out of your way to avoid her."

"You're damn right I would have, Alice! She's a child! Did you know that yesterday was her birthday? She's barely eighteen. And to top things off, she's the chief of police's daughter!" I screamed.

Jasper, not being able to stand the angry energy I was radiating out, immediately calmed me. I instantly felt terrible for lashing out the way I had.

"Thank you, Jasper." He simply nodded and continued to stand with his arms crossed over his chest.

Alice's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "You won't have to worry about Charlie. He has nothing but utmost respect for you."

I sighed loudly. "Do you think he'd still have the same respect for me if he knew of the things that have been invading my mind regarding his daughter? I highly doubt he'd let me within a ten foot radius of her. He'd arrest me himself, Alice."

"Carlisle, I think you need to have a little more faith in people. Charlie knows that Bella…"

"Isabella," I corrected her.

Alice giggled. I looked at her asking with my expression what was so funny. "She's Bella to everyone else. I find it interesting that she didn't correct you."

I rolled my eyes. "Charlie knows that Isabella what, Alice?"

"Charlie knows that she is wise beyond her years. He's actually somewhat glad that she hasn't taken an interest in any of the boys at her school."

"That's because the boy that _is_ interested in her doesn't go to her school."

"Who?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Some boy named Jake that lives in LaPush."

My jealous anger began to build inside of me just thinking about that kid. He needed to understand that she didn't feel that way about him. Jasper cocked a knowing eye at me before he worked his magic once again.

"That's interesting," Alice concluded. "I may have to do some digging around on that one. But regardless, I think that if the two of you were to become involved, Charlie wouldn't see the big deal."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and began to pace the length of the kitchen. "The big deal, Alice, is that she is still in high school. Technically, she's still a minor."

"No, she's not," Jasper piped in. "She's a legal adult."

I shot him a disapproving look to which he only smirked at me. Alice flitted over to his side and kissed him on the cheek, congratulating him on pointing out the not so obvious.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. It's wrong. I can't do that. I won't do that."

"Carlisle, a partnership is a two way street. Just because you may not pursue her doesn't mean that she's not going to try and pursue you."

I looked at Alice stunned. There was no way. A young, beautiful girl like Isabella would ever consider such a thing.

"That's ridiculous, Alice."

"Really? Well, I'm willing to bet that if you were to get within a mile of her house you would hear your name being called out. You would be able to detect the smell of her arousal."

"Are you saying that…" I trailed off thinking the possibility over. Could it be that she was lying in her bed, touching herself to visions of me?

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It would seem that you affected her as much as she has affected you."

"Alice, this is just all too much. I need some time to process this all."

"I understand, Carlisle. Jasper and I will leave you to it then."

~xxx~

It was Saturday afternoon, a week since Isabella's accident. I was sitting in my office, replying to emails from old friends, vampires of course, when Alice strutted in looking all too pleased with herself. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk and sighed. I looked up; waiting for her to tell me what it was that had her in such a good mood. I waited. She stared. Neither of us said a word. Finally, the silence became too much for her and she cracked.

"Fine!" she huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "You win. Happy?"

I laughed. "Yes, now Alice, what has you in such high spirits?"

"Would it really have been that difficult for you to have asked me that fifteen minutes ago?"

"No, but I wanted to see how long you were going to hold out. I could have lasted all evening if I had to."

"Men," she said more to herself than to me. "Guess where I just came from?"

"Where?" I asked, playing alongside her game.

"Carlisle, c'mon. Guess."

"Alright, Alice. You just got back from Canada?"

"No silly, I just got back from Newton Outfitters."

"O-kay," I said dragging the word out. "And were they having a huge sale? Is that why you are so excited? Eighty percent off the latest in rugged fashions?" I chuckled.

"No, I just got back from lunch with Bella."

My heart stopped. Well, my heart was never really beating, but if it had been it would have stopped. I looked at Alice who wore a huge grin on her face.

"I invited her over for a sleepover. Of course, she can't tonight because she already has plans, but next weekend she is going to come over to the house. Isn't that wonderful Carlisle?"

"It's…um…" I stuttered out.

"I know, I know, I should have come to you first. I'm sorry for that, it just kind of spilled out. Not that I knew she would say no I mean, I see all," Alice gestured with her hands wildly. "But I'll be honest; I was a bit taken by surprise when she said she couldn't tonight. Something about plans with her dad. I don't know."

Alice rambled on and on. I was listening but my mind was elsewhere. Not that I minded that Alice had invited her to stay, I was actually quite pleased with the idea. It meant more time, away from prying eyes, to get acquainted with her. What boggled me were her plans tonight and the fact that Alice hadn't seen anything.

"Carlisle, are you listening to me?" Alice said, snapping my thoughts back to her. "I said you need to go to Newton's."

"I need to go? But why?"

"Because, in four weeks we are going on a camping trip. The weather is supposed to be beautiful and sunny so it'll give us a chance to get out for a bit."

"So what does that have to do with me going to Newton's? I have all the necessary things for camping."

"You're going to need a larger sleeping bag, Carlisle," she said matter of factly.

Realization dawned on me. She couldn't mean? I asked her so through my gaze. Alice nodded and left the room as quickly as she had come in.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in my black Mercedes in the parking lot of Newton Outfitters. I may or may not have been there to purchase a new sleeping bag that would comfortably fit two. That person may or may not have been a one Isabella Swan. I stepped out of the car and into the dreary weather. It was overcast and the chance of rain was high. It always was. It was why I enjoyed living here. As I stepped into the doors of the store, several pairs of eyes followed my movements.

I began to walk the aisles, exchanging pleasantries with those I recognized and avoiding the gazes of the women around me. I was browsing the canteens wondering to myself if it would be a good idea to drain several animals before our trip and collect the blood in flasks when Mike Newton, sole heir to the Newton Outfitters throne, approached me.

"Dr. Cullen," he said smiling and walking towards me. "What brings you in today?"

I smiled politely before answering him. "I'm looking to purchase a new sleeping bag. I have a camping trip with Alice and Jasper coming up."

"Awesome, yeah she was in here earlier talking with Bella."

For some reason I didn't like the way he said her name. It wasn't with enough admiration for my liking. Then again, I was pretty sure if he had said her name with more awe, I would have had the same reaction.

I nodded as he began to scan the store. "Speaking of, Bella is actually in our camping department. If you just go three aisles over, she'll be able to help you select a new bag."

"Thank you, Mike."

"No problem, Dr. Cullen."

Slowly, I walked the three aisles over Mike had said. At the end stood Isabella, struggling on her tiptoes to replace a sleeping bag someone had knocked down. I smiled and walked a little too fast for humans eyes toward her. I reached up, effectively pressing my body to hers.

"Let me help you with that," I said, inhaling her intoxicating scent and listening to the rhythmic beat of her erratic heart.

She gasped but relaxed at the sound of my voice. "Carlisle," she breathed.

I placed the sleeping bag back in its place, my arms above her head while she slowly turned around to face me. Her gaze wasn't meeting my eyes. Instead, she followed the contours of my arms, all the way up to my face. I smiled slyly at her bringing my arms back to my sides.

"Thank you," she said. Righting herself and stepping back a little ways, she blushed and ducked her head.

"Anytime."

"So," she said after several seconds of silence, "what brings you in to Newton's today? Alice was here earlier."

"Yes, I heard. She tells me that you're coming over for a sleepover. That sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah, totally. It'll be nice. I'm kind of bummed that I can't make it tonight but it gives me something to look forward to next weekend."

Likewise, I wanted to say. Instead, I pressed her for the information that had been gnawing at me since Alice had mentioned it. "You have a big date tonight?"

"Hardly," she said rolling her eyes. "I sort of already made plans with my dad. I told him weeks ago that I'd go out to the rez with him tonight."

"LaPush?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Some kind of big game on or something. I'm not sure."

"You're not a sports girl, Isabella?"

"Not at all," she said chuckling. "I mean, I know the gist of how the different games are played but I don't follow it or anything. I know that totally makes me a girl but…" she shrugged at her comment.

I laughed lightly. "So if you're not going to watch the game, which is the Mariners play off game," I said with a wink, "then what will you do?"

"Who knows? Hang out with the guys, I guess."

"Guys? No girls?" This ate at me more than I was willing to admit. Alice had already predicted that she would be mine and now I found it hard to think about her as any thing but.

"Sure, there will be a few girls around but we don't really talk much. Jake is usually who I end up spending most of my time with."

"Jake, the boy who has feelings for you, yet you don't return them?"

"You remembered that? Wow. Yeah, um, that's the guy. It's probably my fault he has those feelings to begin with. I haven't exactly been, well…" she paused as her blush came back ten fold.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's nothing. Well, it's embarrassing. I'd rather not go there."

I said exactly what I was feeling at the particular moment. "Yes, I'd rather you didn't either."

After an awkward pause she addressed me again. "So, what can I help you find today?"

"Oh, right well, we're going camping in a few weeks and I'm in need of a new sleeping bag."

"Really? That's strange."

"It is? How so?"

"Well, Alice kind of made it sound like you go camping all the time. If that's the case I would assume that you already have a sleeping bag."

"I do indeed, but I'm in need of a larger one. A roomier one, something that would accommodate two people."

Her posture suddenly slumped and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

"Of course, something large enough for you _and_ Mrs. Cullen. Well," she said, turning around to the stacks of sleeping bags behind us. "There are several different kinds to consider. Any ideas on what you know you want? That might help me determine which one would be better for you."

"I don't think so. Just something large enough for two people comfortably."

"Alright, well this one," she said pointing to a large navy sack, "comes with two pillows. It also offers two different temperature ratings to allow for multiple sleeping options and can also be used individually." I nodded at her knowledge of the sleeping bags. She moved on to another one, similar in style to the first.

"Now, this one," she said pointing to a green sleeping bag, "is much larger than the blue one. Instead of pillows though, it has this hood thing that you can wrap over your head to keep it warm."

"In your professional opinion, which one is the best?" I asked.

"Um, well, I'm not much of a camper so I'm afraid my professional opinion is kind of useless."

"Okay, well, what if you were camping? Which one would you prefer?" It honestly didn't matter which one I preferred. I had a feeling that she was the one I was going to be sharing it with so I wanted her to decide. I wanted her to consider which one would make her more comfortable.

She mulled over her decision for a few minutes. She paced back and forth between the two tapping her finger on her chin. Finally, she looked at me and smiled. "I have a few theories."

"Okay," I chuckled. "Let's hear them."

"Well, the blue is smaller so if you're looking for the same kind of luxury you find at home, this isn't the one. But, I also see an upside to that. If you want to be closer to the person you're sharing it with then this would be the perfect choice. Also, each person can adjust the temperature to their liking. That would be nice, ya know? And then of course is the practicality issue. This one can be used alone as well. Then you only have to have one sleeping bag for all occasions."

When she was done she looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help it. She was so damn cute, nodding off her assessment over something as trivial as sleeping bags.

"This one it is then."

She began to reach up to pull the box down from the top shelf when I reached out to stop her. Again, my chest was pressed firmly against hers. On her tiptoes, her perfect ass was right in line with my throbbing cock. I knew she had to have felt it. It was right there, pressed against her backside. If she would have been naked I could have easily lined it up and thrust myself into her.

Her heart was pumping faster. I trailed my hand along her arm, feeling the goose bumps that came to surface as my hand ghosted along her flesh. She froze as I gently guided the box down from above. Reaching out with my free hand, I grabbed the box with both hands and held it in front of her, effectively trapping our bodies together.

Breathing heavily in her ear, I whispered, "Thank you Isabella and for the record, there is no Mrs. Cullen. I'll see you next Saturday."

I turned around, strutting away from a very breathless Isabella Swan.

~xxx~

_A/N- does anyone else imagine him shaking his ass as he walked away? Yeah, I do. Thanks again for all the love that y'all leave me. I read and reply to every single review that comes through. _

_Looking for another Carlisle/Bella story to check out? This one is brand new and it's killing me because I have no idea how she plans to get those two together and THEN she has Esme in the story! Anyways, it's called **Dark Moon **by **Seph7**. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6451679/1/_

_Until next Friday...Have a great week everyone!_

_xoxo  
Holly_


	4. Chapter 4 Spy of Love

_A/N- You all continue to blow me away with your wonderful reviews and alerts for the story. Same thanks to the same cast of characters. **katydid2363, lilmissb, lizf22, & Hibbleton. **Also, thank you to everyone who is rec'ing this story out. Carlisle ass shakes all around!_

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own a very innocent (for now) sleepover at the Cullens._**

~xxx~

Chapter 4  
Spy of Love

The week passing since I had gone to visit Isabella at Newton's passed in a blur. To a vampire, whose whole existence crept by at a snail's pace, it said so much. I worked doubles at the hospital when I could and when I couldn't, I spent time researching why it was that at certain times Isabella was not in Alice's line of vision.

I tried to block out that Isabella has spent the previous weekend at the reservation in LaPush. It's funny that the things you try not to dwell on are the very things that are what you need in order to finish your puzzle.

Sitting in my office, with my feet on top of my desk, I relaxed and thought back to that afternoon at Newton's. Even in her standard work uniform, Isabella looked delightful. Her hair had been pulled back in a messy bun, secured by two pencils. She smelled sweeter than what I had remembered. I was inclined to believe that was because of her arousal. If that was the case, when I did finally devour her myself, I knew it was going to be nothing but pure heaven.

Of course, with those thoughts came the ones of other men. Had any one else smelled her desire? Did they worship her like the goddess she was? Was that why she was too embarrassed to tell me when she mentioned how she was partly to blame for the way Jacob felt about her? All of this did nothing to subside the raging hard on that was bulging from my designer denim jeans. I moved my hand to my bulge and stroked myself through the cotton. It wasn't enough. I needed to have her. I needed it to be her hand that was stroking me.

Just as soon as I would take pleasure in images of Isabella straddling me or her bent over my desk with her perfect ass in my face, the unknown face of this Jake would come out of nowhere. What had they done the previous week? Was he kind to her? Did he try to get her to do things that made her uncomfortable? Did he love her? It was then that I had an epiphany. Alice couldn't see her when she was with the wolves.

As if on cue, Alice chose that moment to interrupt my thoughts. She bounced in my office looking eager to have Isabella over.

"Carlisle, I was just about to head out to pick Bella up. Jasper said he would meet you in the living room and then the two of you can set off on your hunt."

"Thank you, Alice. Before you leave, do you think I could have a word with you?"

She nodded and walked further into the room taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Before you start, I promise not to get her drunk. I promise that we won't do those typical high school things that are done at sleepovers. We won't prank call anyone, we won't go toilet papering. We won't sneak out."

I laughed at Alice. "I have no doubt that you won't do any of those things. In all seriousness though, I think I've figured out why you can't see Isabella at certain times."

"Well, pray tell."

I explained to her that I thought it was because of the tribe at LaPush. Alice sat like a statue, still as stone while I continued to explain to her that for some reason, and that was the part I had yet to figure out, some how the wolves clouded her visions.

"This is bad, Carlisle. Very, very bad." Alice rose from the chair and began to pace the length of my office. "What if something happens to her and I don't see it?" she asked with a distraught look. "I can't let you know. Do you know how terrible I would feel if you lost her? If I lost her?" Alice stopped dead in her tracks a hiccuped out a dry sob. "She's going to be my best friend, Carlisle!"

"Alice, calm down. I think we're getting ahead of ourselves." I stood from my chair and stood in front of Alice, placing my hands on her shoulders. "You yourself have seen her outcome, yes? I think right now we need to just have faith in your visions. I mean, you've never been wrong, right?" I added a wink to help ease her discomfort.

"Right. Still, Carlisle, I don't think she should spend too much time with them."

"Nor do I, but what can we do? I can't exactly come right out and tell her that she is to be my life long mate. My lover, my equal. She would think I was insane. I can't be her father and keep her from them. That's not our place. Besides, her father is very good friends with them from what I've gathered. We can't ask her to give up people she might consider family because you can't see her future when she is around them."

"But eventually," Alice said as her voice dropped, "_we_ will be her family."

"In time, Alice. Right now, we just have to let things be the way that they are. I don't like this any more than you do but until I've moved forward and told her how I feel about her, we can't interfere. Do I make myself clear?" Alice nodded. "Good. Now, don't you have a new best friend to go and pick up?"

Alice smiled and gave me a strong hug. "Thanks, Carlisle. For everything."

"No, thank you Alice."

~xxx~

Jasper and I hunted until it was too dark for human eyes. Alice forged our cover saying that we were going to have a boy's night out. Whatever that included, I wasn't sure. Alice led me to believe that it would be a drunken night of debauchery.

Our hunt had been plentiful, both of us killing and filling our bodies with enough blood to withstand Isabella's presence. For any other human, one, maybe two deer would have sufficed. For Jasper, it took a little more. But because it was Isabella and her blood and scent was so intoxicating to me, I drained a whole herd of deer and Jasper was lucky enough to find several elk and a large black bear.

We switched from racing each other to walking the distance back to the house. We laughed and joked the entire way.

With a mile left to go before we reached the house, both of us inhaled deeply. She was here, in my house.

"She's happy, Carlisle. She's so happy. And Alice, you would think Alice had met her own mate. She's just as happy," Jasper revealed.

"Good, I'm glad. I'd hate for her to feel anything other than complete ease. Shall we head inside?"

"Race ya to the car?"

"You're on."

Jasper and I took off at full speed towards the house. I could hear them both inside laughing at one another. Jasper was right. I didn't need to have the gift of feeling another's emotions to know that she was happy. I could hear the evidence in her laugh and as soon as I stepped inside the house, I would see it written all over her face.

Losing myself to thoughts of the woman in my house, I let the lead I had on Jasper slip. It only took a few seconds but he was ahead of me. He turned his head laughing.

"You better step up your pace old man," he said, audible only for me to hear.

My car, which we had parked at the end of the driveway out of sight, had come into view and I noticed Jasper slow down. I let him have this one. My mind was elsewhere. When I finally caught up to Jasper he slapped his hand on my back.

"Maybe next time."

I smirked. "Maybe."

We settled in the car and drove up to the house, keeping up the appearance that we had just been out on the town. I parked my Mercedes in the garage and stepped out feeling nervous all of a sudden. Jasper sensed my mood and laughed.

"You've had centuries of practice and one high school girl crushes your resolve?"

"I'm glad you can find the humor in all of this."

"Oh believe me, I can," he said with a wide grin on his face.

I walked in the house, shaking my head at Jasper. He continued to laugh at my expense. We stepped in the living room where we found both girls, feet propped up on my thirteenth century coffee table painting their toe nails.

Alice's head shot up and she ran to jump into Jasper's awaiting arms.

"Baby, did you and _Uncle_ Carlisle have fun?" she asked, looking at me and smirking when she said uncle.

"We did. What about you and Bella? We could hear you two laughing all the way outside."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I hope we weren't too loud?" Bella said blushing. I smiled.

"Not at all. I'm not sure if you noticed but I don't exactly have neighbors. You're safe from them calling the police," I teased.

"Wouldn't that be something? My father being called out to your house for loud noises."

I smiled and bowed my head laughing at the double entendre of her statement. It took her a minute but I knew she had caught on due to the flush of her cheeks.

"Oh shit. I mean, shoot. I'm sorry. My filter seems to be off tonight."

Alice and Jasper watched her fumble for words from the sidelines. I, however, loved this uninhibited side of Isabella. I could only hope that in the near future loud noises, not the laughing kind, would be bellowing out of these walls.

Jasper cleared his throat. I'm sure he was trying to tell me in his own way to knock it off with the sexual energy. It wasn't like I could help it. This is what Isabella Swan did to me.

"It's fine, Isabella. Well, you ladies continue to have a good time. I'm going to retire to my office to get some work done."

"Goodnight, _Uncle_ Carlisle," Alice said, jumping over and kissing my cheek. "Keep your door open," she whispered.

"Good…good night, Carlisle. Thank you for letting me spend the night," Isabella softly said.

I bowed my head and smiled. "Anytime Isabella. Anytime at all."

I meant it. Whether she wanted to spend time with Alice, or when the moment came and she wanted to spend it with me, I tried to tell her that she was in fact welcome, anytime.

Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and walked towards my office with me. We said our goodbyes at the stairwell where he was off to retire to his room. I walked into my office, leaving the door cracked open just as Alice had said. I wasn't sure what she had meant when she told me to leave it open. I could only hope that Isabella would decide to pay me a visit.

Sitting down at my desk, I fired up my computer, set to check my email and make changes to my stock accounts. Since Alice's latest news of my BP stock, I had yet to make the necessary changes. Keeping an open ear on the girls in the living room, I began to send an email to my broker. The laughter outside made my cold dead body feel warm and alive inside. It was something I was not accustomed to. Alice and Jasper tended to, on occasion, retreat to themselves, but I was finding that I was enjoying the commotion all too much.

As their laughter faded I heard Alice speak in a slightly more serious tone. Feeling like a peeping Tom, I still couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Vampire hearing and all gave me the ability to hear every word that was passed between the two.

"_Okay, Bella, we've done the traditional girlie stuff. We've watched a chick flick. We've painted our toe nails. We've gossiped about the boring lives of the girls at your school, now I want to move on to the most coveted of all coveted girl topics."_

"_Okay," Isabella spoke softly. "What would that be?"_

"_Boys."_

It suddenly became quiet. Believing that my vampire hearing had deceived me, I stood from my chair and began to make my way closer to the door. Before I got halfway there, Isabella spoke again.

"_Okay. What do we talk about?"_

"_Well, is there anyone special in your life? Or maybe you might have a crush on someone?"_

God bless Alice, I thought, as I waited for Isabella to answer.

"_Oh, Alice, I don't know. This is kind of embarrassing."_

"_What's embarrassing about having a crush on someone? It's perfectly normal."_

"_It's not that, Alice, it's just, it's kind of wrong."_

"_How so?"_

"_I don't think I can talk about it."_

"_Bella, you can tell me anything. I promise not to tell a soul. Not even Jasper and believe me, that's saying a lot."_

"_You swear, Alice?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die."_

I suppressed a laugh at Alice's words. She didn't have to say a word. Jasper and I could hear everything they were saying. And the little pixie was already dead.

"_I tell you what, Bella. Don't use names okay? Would that make you more comfortable?"_

"_Yeah, that would, thanks."_

"_No problem. So tell me all about this mystery man."_

"_Well, I'm not sure he even knows I exist."_

"_Why would you say that? You're a beautiful girl, Bella. Without even knowing who he is, I can guarantee you that he knows you exist."_

"_That's sweet, Alice, but it's more complicated than that."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, he's a little bit older than me."_

"_How much older?" _

"_Honestly? I have no idea. I'm thinking maybe eight years."_

"_That's not so bad. Okay, tell me about him."_

I listened intently to the words coming out of the girls mouths. Alice had set Isabella up so that she would openly talk about me without realizing that I could hear every word. I decided that maybe I should sit for this. Taking a seat again behind my desk, I waited patiently to hear Isabella describe her mystery man.

"_Well, he's incredibly gorgeous. Like model material gorgeous. When he smiles it's like his eyes twinkle. It's almost dazzling."_

"_Go on, go on,"_ I heard Alice plead.

I imagined Isabella was taking a deep breath. I too found myself breathing deeper at her assessment of me. Dazzling? Really? I smiled thinking about how much she would enjoy seeing the twinkle in my eye right now.

"He's so considerate, yet at the same time I get this bad boy vibe from him like he knows he's being naughty but he's covering it up with his boyish charm."

My smile widened as I imagined that she was thinking about the encounter we had at Newton's.

"_And his smell," she continued on. "Alice, he smells divine. It's like, well, it reminds me of honeysuckle. My mom use to take me to her mother's house when I was little. She had this crazy wild vine of honeysuckle growing at the back of her yard. I'd spend hours out there picking honeysuckle and sucking it off the vine."_

"_That's a nice memory Bella. What else? Does he make your knees go weak? Your heart stop beating?"_

"_Yes!" Isabella shouted. "All of the above," she said laughing. "His eyes are magnificent though. The color of honey, except well, sometimes it's like they go dark. It may be my imagination but sometimes it's like he has this look in his eyes like he's hungry."_

"_Bella, can I ask you something and I promise I'm not trying to make you feel uneasy. Have you ever…"_

"_Oh God, Alice! Are you serious?" _

I could hear the unease in Isabella's tone. Alice was crossing a line and I was seconds away from marching out into the room and putting an end to her little charade. Before I could though, Alice spoke up again.

"Bella, it's only natural sweetie. It's apart of a physical attraction. I'm assuming when you look at him you imagine him maybe, doing certain things to you?"

I didn't have to be in the room to know that Isabella was ten shades of red.

"_Honey, that blush gives you away." Alice said laughing._

"_Yeah, so I've been told."_

"_Bella, I feel like you and I are on the fast track to being best friends. Friends talk to each other about this kind of stuff. I just want to help, that's all."_

"_Okay, well to answer your question, no, I've never, you know…"_

"_You've never had sex?" _

"_Holy shit, Alice! You're uncle is in the next room. What if he hears us?"_

"_Please, he's preoccupied with other things at the moment. You're safe. There is no chance in hell that he's going to come out here."_

Alice was, no doubt, right about that. I leaned back in my chair, intently listening to what was going to be said next.

"_So," Alice began again. "You've never had sex, that's okay. Perfectly normal. What have you done?"_

"Um, not much."

"_But you've been kissed right?"_

"_Oh, I've been kissed."_ Bella replied dryly. I had to keep hope that the kiss wasn't the best thing she had ever experienced.

I started to palm the straining erection through my pants, but hearing that Isabella's perfect plump lips had touched another mans had me coming unglued. I stood from my chair and paced the room. I didn't want the conversation to go there. Hell, I hadn't wanted it to go where it had.

"_I take it that it wasn't the most enjoyable act?"_

Isabella laughed. "Hardly. It was like being licked by a dog."

My nerves calmed even though a part of me, a tiny part of me, felt bad that she had such a bad experience.

"_Gross," Alice replied. "That's just… eww."_

The girls erupted in a fit of laughter and I was certain that it was their cue to end the conversation. I should have known better with Alice.

"_Why don't you tell the mystery man how you feel?"_

"_Alice, get serious. That's just…no. Just no."_

"_Why? What are you afraid of? That he'll reject you? You'll never know if you don't find out."_

"_Rejection from an uber hot guy like him would be the ultimate embarrassment. I can't do that. Besides, he probably has women throwing themselves at him all the time. What could he possibly want with an inexperienced high school senior?"_

"_You don't give yourself enough credit, Bella. You'd be surprised to learn what men actually like. Maybe those other women have too much baggage. Maybe they don't call to him like you would. Maybe he's just as scared to tell you how he feels. You need to see this from all sides."_

"_It doesn't change the fact that I could never in a million years tell him how I feel. I've never even had sex before, Alice. How could I muster up the courage to tell the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on that I find him simply irresistible, when I can't even put actions to use? I don't even know how to, you know, do things."_

"_Is that what you're afraid of Bella? That you'll suck in bed?" Alice asked laughing._

"_Well, kind of. I mean, he's probably been with tons of women. What could he want with someone who couldn't even get him off properly?"_

"_But Bella, think of all the things he could teach you. And besides, it's not all about how you work the equipment. Sure that bit helps, but sometimes it's the little things that we do that gets a man off. Sometimes it's just the slightest touch that sets them off."_

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"_Yes, really."_

The conversation died down after that and I was left to mull over these new revelations. Bella was not only scared that I would reject her but that she also wouldn't satisfy me. She could have not been more wrong. I knew without a doubt that, as Alice had said, the slightest touch from her, her hot breath against my cool skin would trigger an instant orgasm. As far as rejecting her, well that could never happen. That _would_ never happen.

Footsteps began to walk down the hall towards my office and I busied myself, making it look like I was hard at work on something. A light tap at the door sounded and I looked up to see Alice standing in the door way.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," I said motioning her in.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but you needed to hear all of that."

"I know, Alice. Thank you."

"I'm going to leave the door cracked. Will you be in here for a while?"

I nodded. "I have some things I have to take care of."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be pretending to sleep on the sofa," she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. "Okay. Sweet dreams my darling niece."

Alice stuck her tongue out and smiled. "Sweet dreams, old Uncle Carlisle."

As soon as Alice left, I slumped back into my chair, my legs spread apart. I looked down and noticed that my erection was still protruding through my pants. Palming the stiffness with my hand, I thought back to the ways that I could in fact teach Isabella. I could teach her how to be a lover, _my_ lover. I could teach her how it feels to be loved by a man.

I was working myself up and was seconds away from unzipping my pants when I heard footsteps again coming down the hall. I stopped what I was doing and called out to the familiar scent that was invading my house.

"Isabella?"

The door creaked open and her head rounded from the other side.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all. Just getting some late night work done. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, Alice is great. Overwhelming at times, but I can tell she's going to be a great friend."

"I'm glad. You headed to bed?" I questioned.

"Um, well, I was searching for the restroom before I passed out."

"Next door on your left."

"Thank you," she replied.

Easing out of the entrance to my office, I stopped her before she left all together.

"Isabella, when you're done, would you mind joining me? There is something I'd like to show you."

"Okay," she said before she left.

I walked over to the book case, looking for the first edition copy of Wuthering Heights. I had no use for it. I knew it frontward and backward. I wanted her to have it. She would enjoy it much more than I would.

Knocking softly, I moved to open the door to its full extent.

"Come in," I said. She passed by me slowly, her scent engulfing the entire room. I closed the door behind her and placed my hand on the small of her back. She flinched at first but then relaxed under my touch.

"I'd like to give you something," I said, guiding her over to where I had left the book.

"Give me something? Oh, I don't know, Carlisle."

"Isabella, please. You'll get more use out of this than I ever will. Please, have a seat," I said, motioning for her to make herself comfortable on the chaise lounge. She sat and watched as I pulled the book from its slot. I handed it over to her with a smile but her own expression was wary. She took the book from my grasp and gasped when she opened it. I took the seat next to her, throwing my arm across the back of the chaise. It was a means for me to be closer to her without making her feel like I was trying to cop a feel.

"Carlisle, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. You mentioned that you had nearly ripped all of the pages out of yours. I figured that you might like mine."

"I love it, but it's too much. I can't accept this from you. It's a first edition."

"Isabella, I want you to have it. You obviously love the book. I'd be hurt if you didn't take it."

"Well," she said with a hint of humor in her tone, "when you put it that way. I'd feel terrible if I made you feel bad."

"Good," I said admiring the smile that covered her face.

She placed her hand on my thigh and rubbed gently up and down. "Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much."

I leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. I could feel the heat from her blush against my lips. "You're very welcome sweet, sweet Isabella," I whispered.

~xxx~

_A/N- I know this sleepover wasn't what you all were expecting, but...we're getting to the sexy good times. It has to build up to that. With these two, I can't just have them jump into bed together. The conversation between Alice and Bella was the important part. Carlisle is now in full acceptance of his feelings for her and without saying his name, he now knows how she feels. Now, where do they go from here? Oh, I have a few sexy ideas._

_Thank you so much for sticking around with me. The story is fixing to really pick up between them and when it does I'm afraid you'll be telling me that we need to "tone" down their behavior. What? Don't judge me. Carlisle is a sexual beast I just let out of his cage. _

_Next update is on Monday...until then have a super duper weekend!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	5. Chapter 5 Body Language

_A/N- Good morning all you Carlisle lovers! I hope this is the start of a great week for everyone! Same thanks to the usual suspects. **Katydid2363, lilmissb, lizf22, & hibbleton.**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. But because there is no parking on the dance floor, I claim the dry humping.**

Chapter 5  
Body Language

In the past, I normally would have spent as much time as possible at the hospital. I'd work holidays, anniversaries, and double shifts for my fellow employees. It wasn't like I had anything or anyone to go home to. In a matter of just a couple of weeks I found myself, especially at night, wanting to be anywhere but work. Alice and Isabella were spending more and more time together in my home and keeping thoughts anywhere but there proved to be difficult.

When Friday afternoon rolled around, I had never been so excited to leave at three o'clock. It was like the school bell had sounded and I was free from the man. Well, this weekend, the man wasn't going to keep me down. Alice had made plans for all of us, plans that were going to take all four of us out of Forks for the evening.

Charlie had really taken a liking to Alice. There was honestly anything not to love about her. She was sweet and polite and she knew just what to say to make people putty in her hands. Chief Swan was no exception. Alice had been spending time between my house and Isabella's over the course of the week. I believed a part of it was to keep Isabella in her sights and not around the wolves. It was working. Every day the two girls would spend time, first at my house doing whatever it was that they did while I was usually working. Then, when dinner time rolled around, Alice and Isabella would return to Isabella's where they would have dinner with Charlie. On the few nights that he worked late, Isabella would stay late at my house.

The first night she was there, I pulled into the garage and smelled her instantly. Walking inside, all was quiet. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Isabella was much easier to locate however. I followed the trail of her scent which led to my study. The door was slightly ajar and without alerting her that I was home, I watched her, lying across the chaise lounge, a book in her hand. She looked stunning, like she belonged there. Immediately images of what I would do to her on that chair began to flood my mind. In time, I reminded myself. All in good time I would have her sprawled out, clutching my shoulders as I brought her to release after beautiful release.

I wasn't sure how long I stood and watched before I finally let my presence be known. She thought she was caught red handed doing something I would have not approved of. She apologized over and over again, saying she had no right to come into my personal office without permission. I couldn't help but find the whole scenario amusing. I told her that anytime she was here, that my home was her home. Of course that made her blush a deep shade of red.

The second time I came home late that week and found her in the same position, I didn't wait outside and watch her. I walked right into my office, startling her. That evening we spent hours talking about literature, history, and anything and everything that two old souls would talk about. I realized then that Isabella Swan was a much older woman trapped in an eighteen-year-old body. It made me want her that much more. The fact that she and I could have an intelligent conversation proved to me that when I professed my feelings for her, our relationship would not just be based on sex. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to teaching her all the ways to please me, but at the same time I was eager to learn all the ways that I could please her.

I stopped by the gas station to fill up my car before setting off towards the house. Alice had provided the cover for Isabella that I would be accompanying the two girls on an over night spa trip. I was glad that Alice had given me specifics because Charlie was filling up his cruiser right next to my Mercedes.

"Chief Swan, how are you?" I asked, sliding my credit card through the slot.

"Enough with this Chief nonsense, Carlisle. If I get to call you by your first name then I expect you to do the same."

"Very well," I nodded with a smile.

"I hear you're lucky enough to take Alice and Bella up to Port Angeles for some kind of spa day or something or other," he said.

"Yes, Alice can be very persuasive."

"If Bella's spending too much time over there, you just let me know. I don't want her to become a bother."

"Charlie, she could never be a bother. Besides, it's been nice having my house filled with laughter and people."

Charlie nodded. "I can understand that all too well."

"Well, if Alice is a bit too much for you, you just tell her, okay?"

Charlie laughed. "That girl _is_ a bit too much, but I love it. She's a ball full of energy. She makes Bella smile and laugh. She gets out of the house now. Not that she stayed at home all the time or anything. I mean, she has a good friend Jake that she sees sometimes but Alice is the first real girl friend she's had since she moved here. I was worried about her for a while."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore, Charlie. I don't think Alice is going to let Isabella out of her sight any time soon." I paused trying to phrase in my head how I wanted to ask my next question.

"So, Isabella has a boyfriend?"

Charlie scoffed. "Not really. Jacob's a good kid. Been friends with his dad Billy for years. When Bella was little she and Jake used to play together. I think he's got a little crush on her but she doesn't seem to feel the same way. I keep trying to tell her that she ought to give him a chance but you know how teenage girls are," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "They don't want to talk boys with their dad."

"No, I would imagine not," I said trying to hide the anger and jealousy that was building up inside of me with a fake laugh. "Well, I need to be off. I think we're leaving soon. You have my cell in case you need to reach me correct?"

"Sure, sure but I doubt I'll need it. You're a respectable guy, Carlisle. I know you'll keep my baby girl safe."

I opened the car door and paused and looked Charlie square in the eye. "I'll protect her with my life."

He simply nodded as we both stepped into our vehicles. I meant what I said. I would protect her with my life. She was my life now.

When I arrived home, I knew Isabella was already there. As soon as I stepped in the front door, Jasper greeted me lazily from the couch.

"They'll be a few minutes. Alice is dolling your girl up," he said winking.

"Is she now? What exactly are they getting dolled up for?"

"We're going dancing, Uncle Carlisle," Alice said as she bounded down the stairs.

"Is that so…" I began but stopped once I took in the beautiful form of Isabella trailing behind Alice.

She was stunning in a black mini skirt, simple white tank top, boots that went all the way up her calves, stopping just above her knee. Alice had done her hair and makeup, making it look as if she had just rolled out of bed. Her eyes were shaded dark with heavy liner. Her appearance instantly made her look years older. She looked more like someone my age, instead of the eighteen year old she was. I groaned watching her descend the stairs, meeting my gaze, she smiled and blushed dropping her head. Jasper laughed behind me, only loud enough for Alice and me to hear. Alice looked over at me and smiled, then winked.

"Doesn't Bella look amazing?" she gushed.

Unable to speak at that moment, I continued to watch her face turn redder and redder. When she reached the last two steps her footing gave way and she stumbled. I moved at a lightening speed to catch her. Her head was buried in the crook of my neck as she held on to my shirt for dear life. I held on to her not wanting to let her go. She felt too good in my arms, even if it was because she had fallen.

"I've got you," I whispered.

She looked up, studying my face. Our mouths were mere inches apart. I could smell the delectable flavor of her breath against my lips. I wanted to crash my lips against hers. I wanted to say to hell with Port Angeles, let me take you upstairs. Let me strip you down of all that you are wearing, except the boots. The boots had to stay. In fact, the boots would make a reappearance.

"Thank you," she finally spoke.

Alice ran over, helping Isabella into an upright position. "Oh gosh, Bella. Are you okay? I'm sorry; we should have practiced walking up and down the stairs before you made your grand entrance. Forgive me?" Alice pouted.

Bella lightly chuckled. "If you let me go back upstairs and put my sneakers on, then yeah I forgive you."

"Not a chance. You look way hot, Bella. Besides, Carlisle here is like your own personal knight in shining armor. He won't let you fall again. Will you, Uncle Carlisle?"

"No, Isabella. If I have to stand with you all night long, I won't let you fall. Ever," I said, softly rubbing the small of her back.

"Carlisle, don't you need to change?" Alice asked. I looked down and realized that I was still in my light blue button down oxford and khaki pants.

"Yes, if you could give me just five minutes I'll be right out."

All three nodded as I turned to walk away but I noticed that Isabella's stare lingered a little longer than the others. Maybe she had seen something she liked as I walked away, I thought smiling to myself.

I dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of designer worn blue jeans and a black polo. Finishing the look off, I slipped my black Doc Martins on and rejoined the others in the living room.

Alice bounced up and down when I emerged, glad no doubt that we were finally on our way. Isabella wore a look of pleasure as she licked her lips looking me over. I pretended I didn't notice and looked over at Jasper. He rolled his eyes. I was sure that the sexual tension in the air was making things rather difficult for him.

I motioned for Alice and Isabella to lead us out to the car. "Ladies, after you."

Alice giggled and looped her arm through Isabella's. As they walked, I watched her tiny, perfect ass sway back and forth.

"Dude, you have to stop with all of this. The two of you are driving me insane!" Jasper said only for me to hear as we walked to the car.

"You think it's killing you? I live with a permanent hard on now," I said, challenging him to top that.

"Alice," I heard Isabella say with my over heightened hearing. "Are you sure your Uncle is okay with us going to a club? I mean, we're all underage."

"Silly Bella, he's totally cool with it. Besides, it's not like any of us are going to be drinking. We're just going to dance."

We arrived at the car and Isabella looked around at everyone. Instead of making things uncomfortable for her, I quickly offered her the front seat. Ending the internal debate I was certain she had been having in her head, we all stepped in the car and began our journey.

"Bella, here is your ID," Alice said from the backseat handing Isabella a plastic card.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if we get caught?" she asked innocently.

"We won't get caught," Jasper said. "My guy is the best and anyway, you look like you could pass for twenty-five easily."

"Yeah, I've never had this much makeup on, that's for sure," Isabella added.

I reached over and stroked her leg in a gentle manner. It was nothing too out of line. "You look beautiful," I said, looking over and smiling at her.

"Thank you. So do you, I mean, you don't look beautiful." She paused and I laughed out loud but not enough to embarrass her. "I mean, of course you look beautiful but you don't normally call a man that do you? I guess, handsome then?" She took a deep breath. "You look very handsome, Carlisle."

I patted her knee before moving my hand all together. "Thank you, Isabella."

Alice and Jasper were locked in their own conversation so it left Isabella and me to talk amongst ourselves.

"It's really cool that you're going with us tonight. I don't know of many uncles that would chaperone their underage niece and her friend at a night club."

"It's my pleasure. Like Alice said, it's not like any of us are going to be drinking. It's just dancing."

"I'm a terrible dancer," she admitted.

"You can't be that bad," I teased.

I could see her body shift to face me so I looked over to find that she had a look that said she wasn't kidding on her face. "You'll see. I'm terrible. My mom tried to put me in dance lessons when I was little. She thought it would help with my gracefulness. Obviously from earlier, you saw how well that helped me."

"What if I teach you?" I asked.

"You can dance?" She asked.

I nodded. "I might know a few moves. It'll be fun and I promise not to let you fall. Deal?"

She looked down at her hands and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Deal."

I smiled more to myself and drove a little faster than the speed limit. Okay, maybe a lot faster. Isabella noticed our change in speed and gripped the side of the door.

"You do realize that you are riding with the Chief of Police's daughter, don't you?"

I laughed as the accelerator sped up. "Are you scared?"

"No," she said firmly. "I've never felt safer in my whole life."

Within fifteen minutes we were pulling into the parking lot of the club. The neon lights shone brightly and people were wrapped around the building. Alice and Jasper exited the car wrapped in each other's arms. Isabella took one look at them and then at me. I nodded my head for her to come to me, which she did. I pulled her close letting my hand rest on the spot right above her ass.

"The key is not to look nervous," I whispered in her ear. "Just act normal and you'll be fine."

She nodded as we followed Alice to the front doors, bypassing the other patrons. Several people booed and hissed as we were granted entrance before them. Isabella was a pro when she showed the bouncer her fake ID. He took one look at it, then at her and smiled handing it back to her. I didn't appreciate the length his gaze stayed on her. I could feel his eyes watching us, or rather her, as we walked away. In a territorial move, I dropped my hand to her butt cheek so that he would know that she was with me. The act caused Isabella to jump but when I gave her a small squeeze she smiled and relaxed under my touch.

"Sorry about that. I didn't like they way that guy was checking you out. I wanted him to know that you were unavailable," I said, breathing the words in her ear over the loud music.

"Is that what I am, Carlisle? Unavailable?" she asked with a new found confidence. This was not the same shy woman who earlier fumbled over the words to tell me how nice I looked. This was a woman who was determined and flirtatous. It could have been the fact that she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, or maybe it was knowing that we were not in Forks. I wasn't sure, but one thing I did know, I liked this side of her very much.

I stopped and pulled her body flush against mine, wrapping my hands around her waist. Her hands, trapped between us, rested against my chest.

"For tonight, Isabella? Yes, you are unavailable. Is that going to be a problem?"

"As long as you are the reason I am unavailable, then no. That won't be a problem at all."

"Good. Are you thirsty?" I asked, reminding myself that at some point she would require food and drink.

"No," she shook her head, her hair bouncing around as she did. "I want to dance."

Without releasing my hold on her, I guided her through the mass of people and on to the dance floor. Her hands left my chest and wrapped themselves around my neck. When we had made it to the dance floor I was grateful that a slower, more seductive tune had begun playing.

As the beat took over, I began to sway us back and forth. "Lesson one," I began, "dancing can be as erotic as making love to someone." Her breath hitched and I smiled crookedly at her. "When you're wrapped in your lover's embrace you have to let yourself go. You need to let your body feel the music. Let the sound guide you into a hypnotic state. Like this," I gestured pulling her closer so that my mouth was next to her ear.

"I've never made love to anyone before, Carlisle. I'm afraid I'm a lost cause," she whispered.

"Then it's a good thing you've got a great teacher to show you." Slowly, I dipped her so that her back was arched. Her hair fell, almost touching the floor. Her shirt had ridden down and I could see the mounds of her breasts trying to escape their confines.

I pulled her back so that our noses were ghosting over each other's.

"Lesson two. You have to trust your teacher. They will know what will be good for you. All you have to do is look amazing in the process. I promise you, if you are enjoying yourself then they too will enjoy themselves."

She swallowed thickly as our bodies continued to sway to the music. "Is that all?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hardly," I smirked. "Lesson three, feel your partner. Get to know their body like it was your own." My hands traveled down, over the rise of her ass, cupping each cheek. The skirt was so short that my fingers were met with her warm flesh. "Is this too much, Isabella?" I asked seductively.

"No," she said so low that if it wasn't for the fact that I had super hearing I might not have heard her.

Deciding to tease her further, I pulled against my body using my hands that were resting nicely on her backside. I wanted her to feel the hardness in my pants. "How about that?"

"That's… that's more than enough."

I inched our faces closer, narrowly missing her mouth and let my nose skim across her cheek. Her hands gripped the back of my hair while I continued to press our bodies together. To me, I was making love to her on the dance floor. To anyone else, it would look like I was dry humping her.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I asked her letting my nose ghost over the shell of her ear. She moaned and I knew that it did. "You are so beautiful," I admitted.

"So are you. You're unworldly, godlike almost." She threw her head back exposing her creamy neck. I took my index finger and trailed its way down her ear, across her jaw line, until it was ghosting over her chest, down to her breasts.

I moved my hands over her back until one hand was behind her head where I slowly lifted it so that she was looking into my eyes.

"If you only knew."

"I think I do," she began and I almost froze but the way her body continued to rock against mine kept me from doing so. "You're different, Carlisle. You, Alice and Jasper…you're something beyond human. You're all too beautiful. Your skin is too perfect. Your eyes are the most dazzling shade of honey I've ever seen. And your touch, how can someone who stays so cool leave me burning?"

Isabella Swan was an intuitive woman. She saw past the façade that I had tried to build. She was seeing me for the man I truly was. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

"We need to find Alice and Jasper," I said, looking around hoping that the little pixie's ability wasn't going to let me down now.

"I need to use the restroom first. Can I meet you at the door?" she asked, keeping herself locked in my embrace.

"Of course."

She didn't move at first. She stayed in my arms until I said something. "Baby, I can't go to the bathroom with you, unless of course that was an invitation for me to join you."

"What? Oh, no I'm sorry. I just didn't realize how hard it would be to leave your arms. I feel like I don't belong anywhere else now."

"We have forever, Isabella. I promise you that."

She nodded and stepped away, effectively leaving my arms. I never thought once she had been there that it would have been so hard to let her go. As soon as we weren't touching, I felt a piece of me crumble. When Isabella Swan walked away from me, my heart left with her.

I watched her walk the entire way to the ladies room. Once I knew that she was inside, I began searching through the crowd for Alice and Jasper. Standing at the front door, the two of them stared at me with knowing smiles on their faces. I smiled back feeling proud of myself.

"So, finally, huh?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"I told you so," Alice began in a sing song voice. In a flash her face went from happiness to horror. I froze and stared, waiting for Alice to tell me what's wrong.

"Bathroom, NOW!" she shouted.

Jasper and I tore through the club and headed for the hallway that led to the restrooms. She wasn't there. Alice was close behind us, yelling. "She's not in the ladies room. Go past it, there is a hallway to the left."

Without thinking about where I was or who could have seen me move so quickly, I breezed past those waiting outside to get in the restrooms like a gush of air. Jasper was hot on my trail. When we turned left after passing the doors, there were two men holding Isabella against the wall while another one trailed his finger up the inside of her thigh.

I didn't even give it a second thought when I flew at the man, knocking him against the wall on the other side. I heard the other two men gasp, seeing their friend pinned. Jasper held the other two in place while Alice pulled Isabella into a hug.

Sheetrock cracked as I pushed the man further into the wall. I was growling at him, pissed that he had touched what was mine. I was determined to kill him right there. I didn't care what happened. I wasn't going to let him get away with what he and his friends had done.

Tears began to fill his eyes as I continued to push everything I had into him. "She is not yours," I growled. "I suggest if you want to keep your humanity you apologize to the lady and never, do you hear me, NEVER, lay a hand on another woman again."

He shook his head yes violently. "I'm, I'm so-so-sorry," he spat out. I turned to make sure Isabella had heard his apology but the look on her face scared me. She looked horrified, like she had just seen a monster come out and attack. My face fell and I dropped the man, who clutched his chest. I could feel a wave of calm relax me. Isabella and the men had to have felt it too. Their faces had gone from frightened to serene in a matter of seconds.

"Jasper, let them go," I calmly said. "Alice, get Isabella out of here. Take the car. Jasper and I will meet you at the house."

Alice nodded and began to tug Isabella after her. I turned my attention back to the men, prepared to make them understand that what they had violated belonged to me when I heard her shaky voice call my name.

"Carlisle?"

The sound of her voice, so tiny, broke my heart as I spun around to face her. She stood there, holding her hand over her heart. I ran to her and grabbed her face between my hands.

"Baby, go with Alice. I will meet you at the house. I promise to explain everything to you. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Resting my forehead against hers, I whispered. "I will not ever let anything happen to you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes. Please, don't be long."

I kissed her gently on the head and before I could say anything else, Alice drug her out of my sight.

~xxx~

_A/N- dun dun dun… Something had to happen right to make her a little more aware of what he is. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next up, Carlisle reveals all! Ooohhh! Also, reviewers get a tease for the next chapter. Just FYI._

_Until Friday…have a great week everyone!_

_Xoxo_  
_Holly_


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

_A/N- so it's apparent that a jealous, possesive Carlisle is what's hot these days. Hmm...good to know. The response to the last chapter was explosive and I have all of you to thank. I hope that they continue to get stellar reviews because I have one thing to say...Y'all freakin' rock! _

_Thanks to **katydid2363, lilmissb, lizf22, & hibbleton**. Are you ladies sick of all my graditude yet? Because this endeavour wouldn't be possible with out your help. _

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, I'll claim the dirty thoughts that run through Carlisle's head.**

Chapter 6  
Questions

Jasper and I fled the club after we threatened the men a little more. I had no intentions of killing them after I saw the look on Isabella's face. They needed to be scared though. They needed to have the fear of God, or that of a vampire instilled upon them. They had unrightfully touched something that didn't belong to them.

We decided when we left that it would be a good idea for us both to hunt. The events left us in a state of desire and not the kind where you wanted to take your mate for days on end. No, this kind of desire left us both thirsty. Coming so close to killing a human, I was proud of Jasper for holding back. He had told me that he struggled with the bloodlust from time to time and in that moment I was afraid he and I were going to have to go on damage control.

As we raced in the forest, towards our home, my mind was a mess of images of a scared Isabella. I detected the fear in her eyes, the trepidation in her voice. All of that wavered when I asked if she trusted me. Her voice was confident and sure. I hoped that Alice would allow me the task of explaining to Isabella what we truly were. I felt like she had some sort of idea when she confessed my beauty in the club.

Anger began to boil inside of me when I thought of Alice and how this could have been avoided. With my mind focused on returning home, I never sensed Jasper change directions and pin me against a tree, knocking it down by the roots. His face was a contorted mess of anger.

"I know what you're thinking, Carlisle. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you're thinking why Alice didn't stop this. Do NOT direct your emotions toward my wife. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Jasper. You're right. I'm a little all over the place right now. Thank you for helping me back there."

With a scowl still on his face, he nodded but said no more. We walked a good ways in silence. I replayed the events in my mind over and over again. I had to give answers but how? How was she going to react to learning that the man who, not an hour before, was grinding on her like a horny high school kid was a vampire? The only thing keeping me afloat through all of this was Alice's vision. I knew the outcome of all of this, yet it didn't make my current predicament any easier.

When we arrived at the house, the lights were on but I detected no sounds. I immediately thought the worst. Had she passed out? Had Alice already told her what we were? Worse, had she left before I could see her again? Would she not let me explain? Was I going to have my work cut out for me?

No, I protested. No, she wouldn't do that. Not when she said that she trusted me. I saw the look in her eyes before she left with Alice. Yes, she was fearful but that fear wasn't directed toward me. It was aimed at those men who had unrightfully touched her. She was mine. I may not have come right out and said that to her, but in my head, she was.

Jasper and I walked up the front steps but before I could turn the knob on the door, he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle," I turned to face him, my face undoubtedly showing how nervous I was. "Whatever happens in there please know that Alice and I will be behind you one hundred percent."

I nodded unable to say much of anything.

"And Carlisle, for what it's worth, I think everything will work out fine."

I smiled but it wasn't genuine. "I hope you're right Jasper. Dear God, I hope that you are right."

I turned the handle of the door and eased inside, Jasper right behind me. She was here. I could hear her breathing, I could smell her. My insides welled up and if I could have cried I would have. She hadn't left me.

Alice took that moment to meet us in the foyer. She wasn't her normal chipper self. She was solemn and forlorn. Tired would have been the more appropriate word had she been human.

"Carlisle, we have to tell her. She deserves to know now," Alice said in a panic.

"I know, Alice."

"It doesn't matter what our rules are," she stated. "She'll be one of us eventually," she said, her voice dropping.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the stress roll off of my body. Why hadn't I thought of them? The Volturi would surely destroy us all if they knew we were exposing ourselves to a human. "I hadn't even thought about them, Alice. Where is she? How is she"

"In your office. She's fine actually. Better than I would have been. She didn't say much on the ride back. I'm sure she was just lost in everything that had taken place tonight. Carlisle?" Alice asked, inching closer to me. "I think it needs to be you in there. Just you."

My head snapped up and our eyes locked. Alice was right. It was me who needed to be the one to tell her this. She was going to spend eternity with me. I had to be the one who told her our secrets. Alice and Jasper were just a welcoming gift that would be apart of our lives. I hoped anyway.

"I'm going to see her now," I said, closing the distance between Alice and me and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Thank you for getting her home safely. Jasper," I said, shifting to him. "Thank you again for being with me. I'll be eternally in your debt."

He walked over and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist. Extending his hand out for mine, we shook hands. "If you need us we'll be upstairs."

I nodded and started the walk to my study. I had never felt so many emotions flood my body at one time. I was anxious to see her after the closeness we had shared before the men ruined our night. I was scared to see her, afraid that she would not want anything to do with me. I was happy she was still here, allowing me to explain. But above all else, I was needy to feel her again.

I approached the door to my office and noticed it wasn't closed all the way. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open glad it didn't make any noise.

She was a sight to behold even in distress. She still wore the outfit, which did nothing to calm my raging need for her. Her back was turned as she lightly fingered the books aligning my shelves. I watched her for a moment, taking in what could be the last time I would ever be allowed to gawk. Just as I was about to announce my presence, she spoke.

"Did you know that I can feel you in the room before you speak?"

"No," I said taken aback.

She kept her back turned while she continued to address me. "It's like this electric current between us. It buzzes and vibrates my whole body when you enter a room. You don't have to utter a single word," she said, turning around to look at me. "I know you're there." Walking slowly toward me, she spoke softer. "I can smell you. I can feel you. It's like you're in my head, attached to my heart and covering my soul. Why is that Carlisle? Do you suppress some sort of power over me to make that happen?"

By this point she was directly in front of me. It would take nothing for me to put my arms around her and pull her body against mine. "No," I whispered. "I'm not doing anything. We're connected Isabella. You and I. I can't explain it and I sure as hell don't want to try. All I know is that when you're here, no one else is."

"What are you, Carlisle? What happened back there?"

I couldn't keep my hands to myself any longer. I had to touch her. I had to cure that ache, that need for her. I took her hands in mine, bringing them to my lips and lightly placing a kiss on them both. "Isabella, I think it would be best if you and I had this conversation sitting down."

"I'm fine, Carlisle."

I chuckled, smiling and shaking my head. "My dear sweet girl, I'm a doctor. With the things I'm about to confide in you, I think it would be best if you were sitting in case you passed out. I don't want you bumping that beautiful head of yours."

"You think I might pass out?" I nodded. She took a moment before she addressed that. When she did, a small sexy smile played across her lips. "If I pass out that might mean you would have to perform CPR on me."

For the first time since we had left Port Angeles, I laughed heartily. "Baby, if you make it out of this conversation still speaking to me, and unscathed from passing out, I promise to perform CPR on you, for totally different reasons."

I lead her to the chaise. It had become my favorite chair to see her in. Probably due to all the perverse images that came to mind when I thought about her here. I took the seat next to her, keeping her hands in my own.

"Isabella, what I'm about to tell you I've never told another human. You need to understand that there are consequences for knowing the things I'm about to divulge to you. Are you sure you're ready to carry that burden?"

"If that means that I still have you and I mean, the real you, then yes. I'm capable."

I sighed and took a long deep breath, pulling her scent in to fill my lungs. "I'm a vampire."

The admission hung in the air for what seemed like hours, even though I was sure only a few minutes had passed. I studied her face, watching for any signs of fear or rejection. She never let go of my hands holding on to hers. I had to be careful of how tight I held them. As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to squeeze them but I could have very well broken them both.

Although she held on to me, her eyes widened at the word vampire. I wanted to know what was going on in her head. I knew she had questions. Instead of pushing her, like I wanted to do, I remained as calm as I could. I was letting her process this over. Her heart rate had increased but she showed no signs of heart failure or passing out. I needed to give her time. I would let her speak first. Direct anything she might throw my way before I pleaded with her to talk to me. Of course, that logic sounded fine in my head but after several more minutes I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Isabella? Talk to me. I know you have questions and I want to answer them for you."

"The cold ones," she whispered, in what I was sure she didn't want me to hear. "Of course."

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Jacob," she stated. "He told me the legends of the cold ones. Carlisle," she said with a little more authority in her tone. "How old are you?"

"When I was changed or now?"

"Both."

"I was twenty-three when I was changed back in 1663." I stopped there waiting to gauge her reaction. I could tell she was running numbers in her head.

"That would make you," she trailed off.

"Three hundred and forty two years old," I confirmed.

"Wow," she breathed out. "But if you're a vampire, why haven't you tried to, you know?" she ducked her head shyly, avoiding my gaze.

"Tried to suck your blood?" I laughed. "I'm not that kind of vampire, Isabella. I don't feed on humans."

"But you do feed?" I nodded. "If not on people then what?"

"Animals. We call ourselves, vegetarian vampires," I admitted smiling.

"We? So that means that there are more of you? Wait, Alice and Jasper are…"

"Yes, on both accounts, although, if you want to know more about Alice or Jasper I think you should talk to them."

"And none of you have wanted to sink your teeth in me?" she asked. There was a teasing tone to her voice as she asked this.

"I'm not so sure about them, but I don't think so. As for me, well," I suddenly felt like I myself might be blushing if I could. "Yes, I've wanted to sink my teeth in you, as you said, but for entirely different reasons."

"And no one else knows? How do you live? What about the daytime? Where do you sleep?"

"Baby," I said, bring her hands to my chest. "Slow down. I'll answer every question you have but I think we need to start with tonight."

"Tonight. I'd rather we forget all about it."

"Forget everything?" I questioned.

The blush was back and her heart rate had increased yet again. "Well, maybe not everything."

It took her a moment but when she finally found her voice, she asked me something I expected to hear. "How did you know where to find me? How did you know those men had taken me down that stairwell?"

"Alice saw you."

"Saw me? How? She and Jasper were nowhere around."

"Some vampires possess special skills…abilities. Alice can see the future. It's not always clear. Lately, that has been the case for you."

"Why?"

I didn't want to confess why I thought this was the case. I knew little of Jacob Black but I knew that if he had followed in the lineage of his ancestors then he too had his own secrets to keep. Secrets that were not mine to tell.

"I have my theories," I said instead.

"So, she saw it happen then?"

I nodded. "She and Jasper were waiting for us at the door. When she saw what was happening, we took off for you."

"So, if she's like a psychic, does Jasper have any abilities?"

"Yes. Jasper is an empath. He can manipulate emotions of those around him, but also, the emotions of others affect him as well."

"That was why I felt so calm while everything was going on," she said, more to herself than to me. She looked up at me with a worried expression. "I knew I shouldn't have felt that calm. I knew something wasn't right."

I eased my hand out of hers and caressed her face, tracing my thumb across her cheek bone. "Did I scare you?" I was so afraid that I had. What if she only said what she had said before she left was because of the manipulations?

"I'd be lying if I said no because yeah, I was scared, but not of you. I was scared of what you might be capable of. Does that make sense?"

"Isabella, you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please tell me that you know that."

She nodded. "I do. It was just all so much. The eyes are the windows to the soul Carlisle and I could see it in your eyes. When you looked at me, all I saw was compassion."

"You're a perceptive woman, Isabella," I said with a smile.

"So, if Alice can see the future and Jasper can change people's emotions, do you have any special abilities?"

"Unfortunately no. I'm just an old vampire," I said with a laugh.

"I don't believe that."

My eyes widened. "What do you believe then?"

She took a deep breath and pulled my hands from her face, holding them in hers. She brought them down to her lap and began to trace lazy circles against them.

"You're kind and like I said, compassionate. I can tell that you deeply care for those around you and from earlier, you would do anything for those that mean a lot to you."

"That's hardly a skill, Isabella. That might be considered…" I trailed off, afraid to say the one word that was on the tip of my tongue. I didn't have to say it though. She knew because she said it for me.

"Love," she whispered, locking my eyes with her own. I wanted to lean in and kiss her. Take her right here on this very chair I had dreamt of so many times before. I knew it was too soon for that. I had hope though. With how our conversation was turning out, I was hopeful that I would get to live out my one constant fantasy.

"Will you tell me about you Carlisle? The real you?"

And so I did.

I told her how I was the son of an Anglican pastor who led raids against those believed to be witches, vampires, and anything that might have pertained to evil. I explained that during one of my father's raids, I was attacked by a vampire and left to die. Knowing how my father would have reacted, I hid myself in a cellar not sure what my outcome would be. After three days I awoke a vampire.

"Isabella, I hated what I was," I admitted. Her attention was on every word I breathed. She hardly moved as I recounted the story for her. "I tried everything to kill myself, to rid myself of what I believed to be an evil." I shook my head, and laughed nervously. "Nothing worked."

"Nothing?" she questioned, speaking for the first time since I had begun confessing my soul to her.

"No. I tried jumping from cliffs, drowning, even starving myself. Nothing worked."

"So," she began, her voice low and unsure. "How did you, ya know, live?"

"It became too much, the starving part. A herd of deer had passed my way and I attacked. I felt better, alive after that. It was then that I determined I didn't have to be the monster that my father believed vampires to be. I could survive without hurting others. Now, don't get me wrong, not all vampires are like me. Most actually enjoy the hunt, the thrill of the kill."

"But you, you're different, Carlisle. You see the good in things, in people."

I nodded. "I guess then you could call that my gift. While I may not be able to see things like Alice or make a person who is feeling remorse, happy again, I do have the gift of compassion."

"And love," she added, looking at me through the long lashes of her brown eyes.

The corner of my mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Isabella, we're all capable of love. It's finding that person who you want express it to, share it with, forever, that makes it all the worth while."

"Have you found that person, Carlisle?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Did I come right out and tell her what Alice had seen? If the admission of what I truly was didn't scare her, knowing that her death, her forever would be with me and in my hands would no doubt, send her running out of the door.

"It's late, Isabella. You've had a rough night. I think you need to lie down."

"I'm hardly tired," she said followed by a yawn. I gave her a pointed, yet playful glare. "Okay," she admitted, "maybe a little."

"Let's get you to bed." I stood from the chair and held out my hand for her to take. Her delicate warm hand fit perfectly into mine.

She stood, keeping out hands locked together. I smiled and began to escort her out of the study, toward… where I wasn't sure. Before the men at the club, I was confident that she would want to share my bed. Well, maybe not confident, but hopeful and optimistic at least.

Once we were standing in the hallway, the stairwell to our left and the living room to our right, where she had camped out with Alice, I paused, giving her the opportunity to decipher where she wanted to sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Isabella," I breathed out, pulling her by the hand so that she was in my arms. With my free hand, I pushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

Out mouths were inches apart. I could feel the beat of her heart become more erratic. My dick was getting harder by the second with her body so close. Her smell, the smell of sweetness and her arousal were enveloping us both. I swallowed thickly, closing my eyes to give myself a moment.

"It's not what I want to do," I said, looking at her. "It's what makes you comfortable. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable in my house."

Her free hand had been resting on my chest. She moved it to touch my face. Her warm touch sending shivers throughout my body.

"I've never felt more at home here. Carlisle," she said looking into my eyes that poured nothing but love and adoration toward her. "I want to be with you. If that means both of us lying on the couch then that's where I want to be. If it means, sharing your coffin, then by all means, show me to your lair." The last part made us both laugh.

I rested my forehead against hers, allowing our noses to ghost over one another's. I wanted to kiss her. I was going to kiss her. In the middle of my hallway, deciding between two forks in the road, was not the place.

"I don't have a coffin. I have a bed, like anyone else. I'd like very much for you sleep in it."

"Then show me to your bed."

Without a word or releasing her from my arms, I began to walk us toward the stairs and to my room. Our eyes were glued to each other's as I carefully guided her up the stairs and down the hall. When we arrived she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Carlisle, this is the biggest bed I've ever seen!"

"Yes, for someone who never sleeps in it, it is rather grand."

She looked at me confused. "You don't sleep in it? Where do you sleep?"

I took her by the hand and led her to the bed. While she sat on the edge, I bent down and began removing her boots. "I don't sleep."

"Ever?" she asked.

"No, not ever." I placed both boots side by side next to the night stand. I pulled the covers back and she scooted around them to crawl under, still in her tank top and skirt.

I didn't crawl in right behind her. I stared at her, surrounded by the mountains of pillows, the way her hair fanned out. The dark chocolate color of her tresses looked stunning next to the gold sheets.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I said aloud.

She sat up on her elbows, her hair cascading down her back. "Carlisle? I didn't pass out when you told me the truth but I am feeling a little faint watching you admire me. I think I might need for your doctor skills to be put to use."

I didn't know if she was serious of playing a game. I opted to tease her with the latter. "And what is it that you need me to do?"

"I think I might need CPR," she said blushing.

From where I was standing, at the foot of the bed, I slowly crawled my way across her body, leaning over her form. Our faces were centimeters apart. I could feel the warmth of her breath against my lips. I could hear the heightened rate of her heart.

"Isabella, you have to follow my lead."

She nodded her understanding as I began to close the distance between our mouths. At a snails pace, because I wanted this first kiss to be everything I imagined it to be, I took her top lip between my own and gently kissed it. I pulled back a fraction of an inch as her mouth parted slightly. Ever so slowly again, I kissed her, feeling the softness of her flesh against my own. I took a chance and slid my tongue through her parted lips only to be met with hers. Our tongues moved together in a heated trance. They were exploring one another, feeling each other for the first time.

I felt her hands thread through the back of my hair as she began to tug me down toward her. I allowed my body to follow, never breaking our kiss. I kept most of my body weight propped up on my elbow but I used my free hand to gently stroke her cheek. I wanted to stroke her whole body but it was too soon. She had just been presented with life altering information. I would have to wait to satisfy my need for her.

I hesitated and pulled our mouths apart. She was panting slightly. Her face was a light rosy color. I smiled, still tracing my fingers along her jaw.

"Isabella, you have no idea what you do to me. I want to show you but I think tonight would be too soon."

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss me gently. "I understand. Will you stay with me though? Will you hold me at least?"

I rolled over and sat up, removing my shoes. Pulling the covers back, I crawled into the bed I had never slept in and cradled my Isabella's body against my own. I kissed the exposed flesh of her neck and buried my face into the delectable scent of her hair.

Tonight was only just the beginning for us.

~xxx~

_A/N- I promise you all I'm not dragging the UST out. This kiss was the first step in unleashing this pair of bedroom freaks. And it's about to get hot in here. Next update on Monday, hopefully before I get to go and see Harry Potter. Yes, I'm totally jealous of all of you that are going at midnight tonight. But I'll be on vaca next week so I'll just go when the tickets are cheap and I can get the early bird special, because I'm 10 days away from leaving my twenties behind so staying up past midnight is usually saved for Robert Pattinson, and besides who doesn't love popcorn for breakfast? _

_Also, **ShellWRX** set up a thread on for this gem of a story. Here is the link: http:/www (dot) twilighted (dot) ?f=33&t=13164 (replace the (dot) with an acutal (.) And for those of you who aren't already, go read her story, **The Little Fish**. If any of you watched the original 90210 series, like I did, then this story might feel a little familiar. http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6267921/1/The_Little_Fish_

_As the story gets deeper into the storyline, I have a few pictures saved that I'll be using as visuals. You might want to book mark the link so you don't miss them. Until Monday, I hope you all have a great Friday and a wonderful weekend!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	7. Chapter 7 Girl On Fire

_A/N- I just want to thank every single one of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, & favoriting this story. It makes me smile every time I get an email. Ladies who this wouldn't be possible without, **katydid2363, lilmissb, lizf22, & hibbleton**. I love you girls like you wouldn't believe._

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all, but I'll take credit for a very OOC Bella and her dirty mouth.**

Chapter 7  
Girl on Fire

After spending the night in bed with Isabella, I was afraid that things would have been awkward the next morning. Would she finally digest everything that she had been told and panic when she woke up next to a vampire? I should have been more open-minded where she was concerned. She was taking the news better than, well, not anyone since she was the only human to know what I was. But, she was taking the news splendidly.

When she awoke the following morning my arms were still wrapped around her. I had watched her sleep for the better part of the night. The way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. The small smile that played across her lips made me wonder if she was thinking about me. She sighed and pushed her body back, feeling the hard, rigid member in my pants. Her movements stilled when she came in contact with it.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm, I do," she said with a smile as she turned her head and caught my lips with her own. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" she asked, but then threw her hands over her mouth.

I pulled her hands away, laughing. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

"For what, baby? It's new for you. How did _you_ sleep?" I asked.

"Like a baby. This bed is so comfortable." She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back slightly. I couldn't help but gape at the exposed skin of her chest. Her breasts rising up, her nipples erect through the thin cotton. I wanted to take them between my teeth. Suck on them until they were chafed.

She noticed my staring and smiled. "You know, I want you as much as you want me."

"I'm sure you do but it's dangerous. Besides, I don't want your first time to be the morning after you found out I'm a vampire."

"When then?"

"Isabella, don't rush anything. I can promise you that we have all the time in the world. When I do make love to you, I want you to fully sated but hungry for me at the same time."

"I'm hungry for you now." She took my hand and began to bring it to the bottom of her skirt. "I want you to feel how much I want you."

I pulled my hand away quickly. It wasn't that I didn't want to feel her wetness, in truth I wanted to bury my face in it, and then coat my dick with it.

"Baby, no. I'm not saying not ever, I'm just saying, not right now. Do you believe me when I saw we have all the time in the world?"

She nodded and bit my finger, then held it against her bottom lip. I took my finger and released it from the hold her teeth had on it. She kissed my finger and batted her eyelashes. I pulled my finger back before my naughty vixen got any ideas.

"When you say forever Carlisle, does that mean…"

"What do you want that to mean Isabella?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I want that to mean that I have eternity with you. I want that to mean that I'll be like you."

My heart soared but at the same time, I knew it was wrong. She had to be in a manic state. There was no way that she could know what she was saying.

"Beautiful, we don't have to discuss this right now. Let me make you a deal. Why don't you stay the night next weekend? You're stitches are due to come out this week so we can play a little doctor." I smiled playfully, earning a huge smile in return. "And I can treat you properly. Make you dinner, we can watch a movie, do things that couples do, then, we can see where things progress."

"Are you asking me on a date, Carlisle?"

"Well, as much of a date as I can. I'm not sure how Charlie would react if I showed up with flowers and the intention of taking his high school daughter out on the town."

She frowned. "This is going to be hard. What do I say to him?"

"Isabella, you don't have to say anything. We don't have to do anything. I want to see you. I want to be with you. I will do whatever I can to make that happen, but I won't make it hard for you in the process."

"I could," she began, "I could keep doing the things I've been doing. I could still come over and hang out with Alice. We could still talk about things in your study. It would be like everything is still the same only nothing is the same is it?"

"No, baby, I'm afraid not. If that's how you want to go about this then I think it's a great idea. Now, let's you get out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. I'm sure Alice is dying to talk to you."

~xxx~

The following week passed in the same fashion as it had before I held Isabella in my arms all night long. I went to work, she went to school. She would spend the evenings Charlie was working at my house, even though most of those nights I was at the hospital. She would work and I would obsess about holding her again.

When Friday rolled around, I was anxious to begin the weekend. I was scheduled to be off and I was looking forward to the time alone with Isabella. At three that afternoon, Liz, the nurse on the day shift, knocked on my door.

"Dr. Cullen," she purred. I looked up to see her standing against the door her chest jutted out. Liz was one of several nurses on staff that was not shy about her attraction to me. She had made countless offers to help me in my office when things were slow. She tried to engage me for lunch dates or coffee after hours. Before Isabella, Liz was the kind of woman I would have considered spending a night with if I were ever to leave town. Now however, my focus was on one woman entirely.

"Yes, Liz?"

"Chief Swan's daughter is on the phone for you," she said, her voice dripping with sexual undertones.

"Thank you. Buzz her through please."

Liz hesitated at the door. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if perhaps you might be free this evening? Maybe we could go to Seattle for dinner."

"I'm afraid I already have plans Liz," I said shortly. "Please, buzz the call through."

With a huff, Liz stepped out of my office. A few seconds later, my phone rang alerting me of the impending phone call.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered in my most professional voice in case Liz was standing outside the door listening.

"You sound so hot when you're playing doctor," Isabella said into my ear.

"You'll get to see my expertise first hand later, baby. What time will you be at the house?"

She sighed and I could imagine her biting her lip. "That's why I'm calling. I can't make it over tonight. My dad sort of made plans for us without asking me first."

"Baby, it's fine. You should spend time with your dad. We have tomorrow night, yes?"

"Absolutely. I'm really sorry, Carlisle. I was looking forward to having my stitches out."

"Is that all you were looking forward to?" I said huskily into the phone.

"No. There is so much I'm looking forward to."

"Me too," I admitted. "You should go. If you don't mind me asking, what are the plans for the evening?"

"Dad told Harry Clearwater that we'd come down to the rez for a bonfire tonight."

"La Push?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay? You sound tense?"

"Isabella, be careful. Do you understand?"

"Carlisle, it's just the guys from the rez. I'll be fine and tomorrow night, I'll be more than fine. Listen, Charlie's calling for me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I had a gut feeling in my stomach. I didn't like her at the reservation. The elders I had met long ago were all fine but none of them wanted my girl.

I quickly finished up my work and raced home. Alice and Jasper were in each other's arms on the couch when I walked in. Alice stood up as soon as I entered and ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't know. Charlie just mentioned it not two seconds before Bella called you."

I patted Alice's back. "It's fine."

"It's not fine!" Alice demanded. "I can't see her when she's there. I feel so lost; it's like I don't know what to do."

"Alice, we can't keep her from them. They are a part of her life too. I don't want her there any more than you do but we have to let her go. She'll be here tomorrow night."

"It's not that, Carlisle," Alice said, looking at me heartbroken.

"What is it then, Alice?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black. Bella's told me about him. He wants her like you want her Carlisle."

Anger boiled inside of me and before Jasper could throw anything to calm me my way, I held up my hand to stop him. I needed to feel this. I wanted to feel this. It reminded me how much she meant to me.

"What do you mean? She doesn't…?" I asked hesitating to say the words that were almost out of my mouth.

"No, she doesn't but he's insistent. He knows about us Carlisle. He's been trying to drop hints to her. She laughs them off because she knows the truth but he's determined for her to cut all ties with us. He doesn't trust us with her."

"Can you blame him, Alice? We don't trust him with her! We're enemies! Would you expect anything less?" I shouted.

Alice shook her head no. "The only thing we need to be concerned about is if she starts to listen to him. Is that what you're afraid of Alice? That she will choose to be with him over me?"

"No, my vision is still the same. She will be one of us."

"Then I have no need to worry myself sick over what is going on. Yes, it kills me. Yes, I'd rather she was here right now, but I can't shelter her."

Jasper stood from the couch and walked over to Alice and me. "I think the three of us need to go for a hunt. We could use the distraction."

We all agreed and changed clothes before we set off for our all night hunt in the woods.

~xxx~

If I had been a human then I would have gotten no sleep on Friday night. I was worried about Isabella. I should have told her to call me when she arrived home but that sounded too controlling. It wasn't until Alice saw her sound asleep in her bed that I was able to calm my nerves. The only thing that got me through the rest of the night and into the morning hours was that she was going to be with me, alone.

Alice and Jasper had decided to visit the coven in Alaska to give Isabella and me some privacy. Alice played cover and called her before they left, doing typical teenage girl things on the phone like squealing and generally being over excited about their sleepover. I had a feeling the excitement was only coming from Alice. I could hardly picture Isabella partaking in typical teenage girl dramatics.

The stage had been set for evening. Bella was coming over at four; an hour after her father was to be at work for the night shift. She told him that since I wasn't working a shift at the hospital, I would take her stiches out at home. For the father of a teenage girl, it was perfect. His daughter was going to be in a home with a believed parental chaperone. Little did he know that I was the only one that was going to be home.

A part of me felt bad for deceiving Charlie like that. I knew it was wrong and had I been in Charlie's shoes, I would have had a serious problem with the events of the evening. But seeing as how, in a matter of weeks, I had become a perverted, sexual beast yearning for an eighteen year old girl who I decided that I couldn't live without, I turned the other cheek.

Alice and Jasper left once Alice had seen Charlie arrive at work. I told them to give the Denali's my love. Hopefully I would be able to make time to see them in the near future.

At exactly four o'clock, the doorbell rang. It took everything I had not to run at a vampiric speed to the door. Instead, I kept my inner human in check and gracefully walked to let Isabella in.

"Isabella," I greeted her, taking in her casual attire, blue jeans, an old concert tee and converse. Her back pack was thrown over her shoulder. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her feet that were shuffling against the steps.

"Carlisle," she said not looking up. I could see a smile on her face regardless.

"Are we going to play shy now?"

She looked up, still smiling. "I'm sorry. Just nervous, I guess."

I ushered her in, taking her bag from her shoulder. "There is nothing to be nervous about. I promise to be gentle with the stitches."

It was an attempt to lighten the mood and from the laugh that fell from her lips I could tell it worked. "Why don't we go ahead and get to work on that. I'm sure you're anxious to get them out."

Once in my office, I placed her bag on one of the chairs that sat in front of my desk. "Have a seat on the chaise, Isabella. I just need to gather a few instruments."

I walked to the cabinet that housed a few medical supplies. Pulling out a sterilized tray, I grabbed the rubbing alcohol, tweezers, and the small scissors. I walked back over to the chaise, pushing the cart with the supplies with me. I sat on the chair, next to Isabella, feeling the heat from her body.

"Give me your hand," I politely asked. She slipped her hand in mine and I gave it a small affectionate squeeze. "This shouldn't hurt but if it does, I need for you to say something."

She looked at me while I spoke and nodded.

I began removing the sutures by clipping the thread where I had knotted it at her first visit.

"How was your evening last night?" I inquired.

"It was fine. Just beer and pizza and men," she said with a shrug.

"Sounds like an enticing time," I said with a playful laugh.

"I suppose."

Picking up the tweezers I began to pull the thread out carefully.

"Carlisle, I feel like I need to tell you something."

My stomach knotted at her words. I wasn't sure what she could have to tell me but I had a feeling that whatever it was couldn't be good.

Coating another cotton ball with alcohol I spoke not meeting her eyes. "You can tell me anything Isabella." I looked up to see her watching my face as I worked. "You should know that."

She waited several seconds before she spoke. "You know my friend Jacob that I've talked about?" I nodded and continued pulling the thread out of her finger. "He seems to know what you are."

"I remember the night after Port Angeles you saying something about the cold ones. I assumed then that he had told you something."

"How does he know about you?" she asked.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her face. Her brow was furrowed as she looked at me thoughtfully. I sighed. "Has Jacob ever told you of the Quileute legends?"

She nodded. "I figured, at the time that they were just stories made up to scare the kids. That's not the case, is it?"

"No, it's not. This is not my first time living in Forks, Isabella. A very long time ago I was once here and encountered the elders of Jacob's tribe. They knew then what I was."

I stopped to gage her reaction. It seemed neither here nor there so I took that as my cue to continue.

"We formed a treaty. I would stay off of their land and they would stay off of mine. I wouldn't kill a human, while in the area, either." I laughed remembering then why I had made the treaty. At the time, I hadn't wanted to change anyone. Now however, I wanted nothing more than to spend all of my sleepless days with Isabella.

"So, you're saying that if I wanted to become like you, that you couldn't change me?"

"Isabella, I'd rather not talk about that right now. I'd like to get to know you better tonight. All of you, if you'll allow me."

"Carlisle, as much as I want that too, don't you think at some point we're going to fall over the edge and want to be with one another? Like, the way most people want to be with one another?"

"Isabella," I said, softly stroking her cheek. "I fully intend to be with you tonight, in every way imaginable."

She blushed and buried her face into my hand. "I know," she whispered. "I just meant, when the time comes, if the time comes, what if we want to move forward? What if we want to…" she stopped mid sentence and lowered her head.

"Isabella," I began, lifting her face up to meet mine. "I've already expressed to you that I want to make love to you tonight. Please tell me what it is that has you flustered."

"What if, well, what if we want to take that next step and get married? I know that may seem like I'm jumping the gun, but that's why people form relationships, right? To find their soul mate? To spend forever with someone? You can marry, right?"

I chuckled, but in all honesty, her words broke my heart. "Baby, listen to me. I would love nothing more than to parade you around town on my arm. I would give anything to have you spend forever with me. My kind of forever," I added. "Let's just see what happens, okay? If you're meant to be like me then you will be."

"Has Alice seen anything?"

I had to take a deep breath which did nothing but make me want her more. She was far too perceptive then I had ever given her credit for.

"What has she seen, Carlisle? If you won't tell me then I'll pry it out of her. I might have not known Alice that long, but I'm certain that me agreeing to a shopping trip with her would pull anything I wanted to know out of her."

I removed the last of the stitches and began working antiseptic gauze over her skin. "Alice has seen you becoming like us."

"When?"

"Isabella," I stressed. "These things can't be for certain. We don't know when and to be honest, her vision can change."

"Has it changed since she first saw it?"

"No," I said, looking into her eyes. "It hasn't."

"Jacob warned me," she said after I had bandaged her finger up. "He told me I had to be careful of you. Carlisle, I'm not afraid of you. I want to be with you. Forever."

"I want that, too," I admitted. "So much, baby. I've never turned anyone before. I've never made a mate for myself."

"I'd be your first?" she asked coyly.

"Just as I'll be yours," I said, pushing the tray of medical supplies out of the way.

"There is something else I have to tell you, Carlisle."

I scooted closer to her, draping my arm across the back of the chaise, and resting my free hand on the inside of her thigh. "I've already told you, you can tell me anything."

She looked at me, fear evident in her eyes. "I told Jacob how I feel about you. He doesn't like it. Not one bit."

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, anger coursing through my body.

She shook her head no. "He doesn't understand, though. He thinks I should be with him. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you."

"I'm glad we agree on that."

"He kissed me," she said.

My body went rigid and I wanted nothing more than to break the treaty and run across the boundary line and kick his ass.

"Carlisle," Bella said in a panicked voice. "Carlisle, listen to me. I didn't kiss him back. As soon as his lips touched mine, I pushed him off. I don't want another man touching me ever again. Only you."

"Isabella," I growled.

"Carlisle, baby, look at me."

I turned my head and looked into the face of my angel. Her tiny hands were against my cheeks. "Do you know what hearing that does to me? Knowing that he has touched someone that clearly does not and will never belong to him?"

"Show me," she breathed against my face. "Show me what it does to you. Touch me, Carlisle. Make me yours."

The arm I had rested on the back of the chaise came down to drape across her shoulders. The hand that had been resting on the inside of her thigh, slowly crept it's way further up her body, stopping for a brief second to feel the heat that was emanating from her jeans. When I cupped her sex, she gasped at the contact. I leaned in and lightly touched my lips against hers.

"Lie back," I instructed.

She did as I asked. Her body laid out before me on the one piece of furniture I had thought about taking her on, time and time again.

Her hands were holding onto my arms as I hovered above her body. I took her gently by the wrists and laid her arms over her head. Her chest was heaving heavily while my hands ghosted over her arms and down her sides, barely grazing over her breasts. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing a sliver of flesh above her jeans.

"I'm going to take my time with you tonight. I will not rush us."

She nodded silently. I bent down to kiss her lips, my hands working the button of her pants. Freeing the zipper, I slowly slid them down her thighs. When they reached her ankles, I pulled her legs out, one at a time, before tossing the pants across the room.

I didn't stop to admire her. I kept up in the removal of her shirt. With her arms above her head, my hands skimmed over the flat planes of her stomach, lifting her shirt higher and higher. When I raised it over the peaks of her breasts, I instructed her to lift up so that I could remove it was well.

Before me, in my study, the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon; her eyes baring into my soul. Isabella was sprawled out in nothing but the most innocent of under garments I had ever seen. My eyes raked over the white cotton panties up to the matching bra. When I reached her face, she blushed furiously and closed her eyes shut.

"Look at me," I commanded in a gentle tone. She opened her eyes, her mouth falling open just slightly. "You're so beautiful," I whispered.

"Carlisle," she croaked out. Her voice dry from the heavy breathing she had been doing. "I want to see you, too. Will you…I mean, can I take your clothes off?"

I nodded and held out my hand for her to take. Pulling her from the chaise slowly, she stood before me. Her hands went straight to my chest as they roamed over and under my shirt. She grabbed the hem and pulled it over my head, gasping when she saw my naked torso. Her eyes shot up to meet mine while her hands traced patterns over my abdomen. She leaned in and kissed the side of my neck earning a deep moan from me. I could feel her smile against my skin as her hands traveled further south to the button of my jeans.

I would have thought that she would have fumbled with the button. With this being her first time, I expected nerves to get the best of her. But like that night in Port Angeles, the confident, sexy Isabella was back in full force. The button popped open with ease, and she slowly, almost like she was teasing me, slid the zipper down.

Her kisses left my neck and met my lips as she hooked her hands on either side of my hips and slid the stiff cotton down my body. I held on to her, pulling her slightly closer as I stepped out of the material, kicking them across the room to join hers.

I was rock hard and the moment I pulled her flush against my body, she gasped when she realized it too.

I guided her back to the chaise, never letting our lips break contact. With my hand securely wrapped around the back of her neck, I lowered her onto the chair and broke our kiss.

"I told you I'm going to take my time with you," I told her again. "I don't plan on deflowering you right off the bat. I want to savor you. I want to watch you fall apart. Your first time might be…painful," I admitted to her. "I want you to feel some sort of pleasure before the pain."

"Carlisle," she said, running her hand through my hair. "I highly doubt anything you might give me would be painful. Love me," she whispered, "every way you know how."

"With pleasure," I said with a smirk.

I kissed her once more on the lips before I let them descend down her neck. I could detect her pulse perfectly, knowing that if I wanted to, I could bite down and drink from her body. Right now, surprisingly, her blood wasn't what I wanted to drink. I had a thirst for another flavor. A smell emitting from her that, at this very moment, was much stronger than her blood.

My tongue slipped out and traveled down the valley of her breasts. She arched into my touch and I slipped my hands behind her back to work her free of her bra. With the clasp undone, I slid the tiny straps across her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her beauty to me for the first time.

"You're perfect, Isabella."

"Touch me, Carlisle. Show me, please."

I smiled and cupped one breast in my hand while my mouth sought after the other one. Her nipples were pert and just plain perfect. I sucked and kneaded while her body writhed underneath me. I took the erect peak into my mouth and tugged on it slightly, eliciting a moan from Isabella.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I asked her, my voice dripping with sex.

"No one's ever touched me like that, Carlisle. I want more. Give me more, please."

I switched nipples and performed the same act on the one that had had the full attention of my hand. When I was finished, my kisses trailed down her stomach, my tongue dipping into her belly button. She giggled slightly but began breathing deeply when I reached the waistband of her panties.

I kissed along the elastic, hooking my fingers into the sides. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Perfect," she said. "Take them off. Kiss me there." She was so assertive in what she wanted.

I did as she asked, sliding them down her hips ever so slowly. When she lifted up to allow them to pass, her perfect pink lips were mere inches from my mouth, it would have taken nothing for me to dart my tongue out and taste her right then. I waited, though. I wanted to see all of her, sprawled out in front of me before I feasted.

As I took her legs out of the panties that were at her ankles, I kissed the inside of both of her feet. Isabella had propped herself on her elbows, watching me work my way back up her body.

"I'm going to make you come more than once before I fill you with all that I have. I'm going to taste you and then I'm going to touch you. You're going to release your juices in my mouth and then on my fingers."

Her body shuttered and a look of pure lust and adoration filled her face. "Yes," she moaned.

I smiled against her thigh, kissing her until my lips were met with her lips of a different kind. "Don't hold back, Isabella. Do you hear me? I want you to tell me what's good. Tell me how it feels. It's the only way we can learn each other bodies. I want to know everything."

She nodded and took a deep breath. I started at the bottom; sticking my tongue out and working its way all the way up through her parted lips. She gasped and bucked her hips, her hands flying up to fist in my hair.

She was breathing deep but otherwise quiet as my tongue continued to lap her juices into my mouth. I worked my way up again, sucking her clit into my mouth. Her hands tightened in my hair but it wasn't enough. She needed to speak her pleasures to me.

"Talk to me, Isabella. Did you like that?" I asked.

"Carlisle, yes. I liked that very much."

"When you come," I said, against her wet lips, "I want to hear you. Scream out your pleasures. Tell me how good I'm doing."

"Don't stop, Carlisle," she panted. "Please don't stop."

I wasn't about to deny her. I continued lapping and sucking and had it not been for my super hearing, I hardly doubt I would have been able to hear her chanting my name.

"Louder," I demanded.

Her hips began to move in time with my tongue, while her hands gripped my hair, burying my face between her legs. "God, yes, Carlisle. That feels so good," she moaned.

"Keep going. I want you to come. Isabella, come in my mouth. Come against my tongue."

With one final suck of her clit, her legs tightened against my face while she screamed out. I let her ride her orgasm out as I lapped up all she had given. When her body relaxed, I kissed her lips one final time, before kissing my way up her body. When I was positioned over her, she had her eyes closed.

"Baby, look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at me.

"That was the single best feeling, Carlisle. Never have I made myself feel like that."

I laughed to myself and kissed her on the lips but was surprised when she pulled me closer, pushing her tongue into my mouth, sucking her juices off of my own.

"Hmm…" she hummed, "is that what I taste like?"

"It's divine, isn't it?" I asked. "You're a dirty girl, Isabella. I want to watch you come again. Can I do that? Can I use my fingers to make you come now?"

"I want to feel you," she admitted.

"You will, sweet girl, in due time."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I want to wrap my hand around you. I want to see you."

Before I could protest or give her what she wanted, she took control of the situation and began to pull my boxers down my hips. I helped her by removing them when she couldn't reach to get them down my legs.

Ever so lightly, she moved her hands, down my hard chest until it ghosted over the patch of hair above my member. Taking a deep breath, Isabella met my eyes and wrapped her hand around my cock. Her eyes widened when she came in contact. I shuddered at the feeling of a warm hand wrapped around me. It was bliss, the feeling of a woman stroking me. I closed my eyes when it occurred to me. Isabella was stroking my shaft. My eyes flew open and were met with a very devilish smile.

"You like that?" she asked seductively.

I hadn't noticed that my hips were moving on their own accord. "Isabella," I whispered.

"Shhh," she said, gliding her hand over the head of my dick. I moved myself on top of her so that our chests were just barely touching. "You're so big, Carlisle." Isabella lifted her hips so that the head of my cock brushed over her wet folds. A loud moan escaped from us both.

"Isabella," I warned. "Not yet."

"I'm not, baby. I just wanted to feel you there for a minute. Now, didn't you say that you wanted me to come on your fingers? I have a feeling with as big as you are; I doubt I'll be coming on your cock the first time you're in me."

"Who are you?" I asked disbelieving. "One minute you're shy and timid and the next you're my naughty little minx."

"Who do you like better?" Isabella asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Both," I said. "I think for role playing they will both come in handy. Now, I want to hear you scream my name again." I bent down and kissed her, letting our tongues get tangled together.

She continued to grip my shaft as I inserted one finger inside of her. She gasped as I pumped in and out teasing her clit with each pass.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Better than okay."

"I'm going to insert another finger."

"I think I'll need the whole God damned hand to handle your size."

I chuckled and slid another finger inside. Her hips bucked against my hand, working against the pressure I was applying. Her hand remained wrapped around me although it seemed that any movement there had been discarded.

"Carlisle," she moaned against my mouth. "I love your fingers. I love your tongue. Oh my God," she cried out as I curled my fingers inside, hitting her g-spot. "I can't wait to have your cock inside of me."

"Me either, baby," I said, burying my face in the crook of her neck and sucking on the skin behind her ear.

"Can I have both?" she asked. "Can I have your tongue and your fingers?"

"That's my girl," I sat up smiling. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

I kissed my way down again her chest, stopping briefly to suck each nipple in my mouth before my tongue returned to her folds. With my fingers pumping in and out, my tongue began to suck and nip at her swollen clit. She cried out, grabbing me by the back of the head once again.

"Yes, Carlisle! Just like that. Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop fucking me with those magic fingers and that magic tongue."

Her hips bucked and I could feel her walls contract around my fingers. "That's it, Isabella. Tell me how much you like it."

"Fuck!" she cried out. "Don't stop. Oh God, Carlisle. I'm coming!"

"That's it beautiful. Come for me. Cry out. Scream my name again. You're mine," I growled, dipping my head between her legs again and sucking her clit in my mouth once more. My fingers were fucking her at a human pace. I could have easily gotten lost in the humanity of the act and fucked her without resolve. I'd wait until she was like me before I did that. I couldn't break her now, but when she was my equal? I had a feeling we'd have to let go deep in the forest, taking trees down with our screams of ecstasy.

"Holy shit, Carlisle. I'm coming! I'm yours, baby. Oh God!"

Her legs clamped down, tighter this time, while her hips were completely off the chair. She moved her body against my mouth as her orgasm took over. My tongue and fingers buried deep inside her. When she came down, I gently lowered her back on the couch. Kissing her gently, right above her folds, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hands and watched my beautiful, naked Isabella, fighting to catch her breath.

When she opened her eyes she stared at me with the most seductive smile on her face. "You're incredible, Isabella," I whispered.

"I'm forever yours," she panted.

~xxx~

_A/N- what you've all been patiently waiting for is finally happening. Thank you all for bearing with me. Now, I know I didn't have them just jump right into making the whoopie, but you're not going to complain about a two part lemon are you? I think Carlisle explained it best when he said he wasn't going to deflower her right off the bat. He wanted her to experience some pleasure before the pain. And I know that Bella is a little OOC with her dirty little mouth during sexy times but in my eyes, Carlisle brings that out in her. So for this Bella, she'll never hold back in what she's feeling._

_I'm on vacation this week, whoo hoo! And I got to see Harry Potter Sunday- awesome! Also, on Friday night, I exceeded my 50000 goal for NaNoWriMo! It's my first year participating so to say I'm really proud of myself is an understatement._

_I love you hear from all of you and once again, thank you all for continuing this journey with me. Next update will be on Thursday, some time, because I'll be out shopping on Friday._

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	8. Chapter 8 Full Moon, Dirty Hearts

_A/N- Chapter a day early! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you in the US. To my girls, they know who they are. Let's get this Thanksgiving rolling with some good old cherry pie ;)_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, I take credit for Carlisle's bathroom flooding.**

Chapter 8  
Full Moon, Dirty Hearts

"_I'm forever yours," she panted._

I let Isabella lay down for a while, allowing her to catch a little bit of resolve before I had her screaming out again. She lifted her body up, holding her weight on her elbows, while I drew lazy circles across her abdomen. I looked up into the face of the woman who had captivated my heart and my soul and smiled.

"You're incredible," she said.

"Are you tired?" I asked. If she wanted to stop and rest, I'd give her that. My own release meant nothing if she wasn't up for it.

"Are you kidding? I'm anything but." She leaned over and kissed me passionately, gliding her tongue across my lower lip. My hand had traveled up her torso and had somehow landed on her breast. She stifled a laugh and pulled our lips apart.

"What?" I asked perplexed on what had her laughing.

"You seem to be a boob man, Carlisle." It had yet to dawn on me my hand was just not holding her breast in my hand, but that I was massaging it, pinching the nipple between my fingers. I stopped suddenly when I realized what I was doing.

"Don't stop," she pleaded softly. "I'm quite fond of your hands. You have _great _hands, Carlisle."

"Do I now?" I asked with my eyes.

"Hmmm…" she moaned in pleasure. "You do."

"Well, Ms. Swan, what else can I do for you?"

Her focus shifted from my face, down to my chest, until it landed on my erect penis. Tentatively, she held her hand out to touch it, but hesitated.

"Isabella, it's yours. Don't be afraid to touch it. I promise, it won't bite."

"Carlisle, I've never…" she trailed off.

"You've never what?"

"I…I've never seen one before tonight. I have to be honest, I'm a little intimidated," she said with a chuckle.

"You're giving me a complex, baby. If you're not ready I won't push you. Remember, we have forever."

"That we do," she said, arching into my body and successfully palming the head of my dick. I moaned into her mouth and felt her smile against my lips. "You like that?" she asked.

"I do. Very much."

"I want you," she whispered. "I want you to make love to me."

I kissed her harder this time, while pulling her body up so that she was sitting in my lap. "Isabella, I think we should move this to a place where we have a little more room."

"But, I thought you wanted me on this chair?"

"Oh, believe me I do and in some ways I've already had you here. We'll revisit it. I can promise you that."

"Then take me away, Carlisle."

With no further encouragement, I lifted her off the couch, carrying her bridal style, down the hall toward my bed. She laid her head against my shoulder, kissing and nipping just below my ear. Had it not been for the fact that I might have scared her, I would have run at vampire speed to the bedroom. Instead, I took my time, like I told her I would do from the beginning.

As soon as we entered the bedroom, I made no move to shut the door or turn the light on. I laid her across the bed and fanned myself on top of her body.

"Would you like to rest against the pillows?" I asked, doing whatever I needed to make this as comfortable for her as possible.

"Carlisle, shhh," she said, silencing me with her finger pressed against my lips. I smiled against the tiny pressure she had applied then took her finger into my mouth. She moaned against my skin, closing her eyes and arching her back. I popped her finger out of my mouth and descended my lips to her heaving breasts. She was right. I learned, from tonight alone, that I was in fact a breast man. But only one set of ravenous peaks appeased me. It was hers and it would only ever be hers.

"Isabella," I whispered. She hummed her response, too captivated by the magic of my tongue against her erect nipples. "I'm going to go very slow but you must tell me if it's too much. If I hurt you, you have to tell me."

Her eyes opened and she stroked my cheek lovingly. "I promise."

I slid a single digit down to her folds, where I found that, once again, she was wet and ready for me. Teasing her entrance, I slid them back and forth, before I finally inserted two fingers.

"Carlisle, stop teasing me," she whined.

I grabbed my cock with my hands and pumped it a couple of times. Pressing the head against her wet lips, I moved it up and down, much in the same way as my fingers had previously done. Every swipe I made over her clit, she moaned and bucked her hips up. I knew that if I didn't guide myself into her, with the next buck of her hips, she could easily draw me in.

I lined myself up at her entrance and bent down, kissing her mouth. "Are you ready?" I asked, giving her one more chance to change her mind.

"I've never been more ready," she said, watching me intently.

Her hands were rubbing up and down my forearms. I nodded once, and slowly, inserted the head of my dick into her entrance. She immediately tensed, like I feared she would. I remained still, scared to move any further. I wasn't afraid that I was going to hurt her. I had been with human women. I knew how to make love to a woman, slow and steady just like I knew how to unleash the monster and ravish the body of someone that was my equal. But this was Isabella's first time. I wanted her to determine our pace. If she wanted me to continue I would. If she didn't, I'd be happy with just the tip of my cock, barely inside of her.

"Isabella," I said. "You have to relax, baby. Just relax. I promise you I won't hurt you on purpose."

"I know," she said, breathing heavy. "Just give me a minute."

I did as she asked, kissing along her throat. "Carlisle," she said after a single minute. "I'm ready."

I bent down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and moved my hips forward, ever so slowly. She took her bottom lip in her mouth and gripped my biceps as I continued to go deeper. When I was fully inside of her, I stilled, relishing in the fact that I was balls deep inside my beautiful, perfect Isabella.

It was true that it had been a very long time since I had engaged in any sort of sexual act with a woman, but the feeling of having her wrapped around me was one that I had never been able to recall before. She was soft and warm and tight. My God was she tight!

The warmth I felt, being inside of her, was almost more than I could handle. It was like I was being wrapped in a warm, wool jacket.

"I'm going to move in and out now. Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said quietly.

I pulled out, just as slowly as I had entered her, and followed the same motion as before as I buried myself in her again.

"Oh God, Carlisle," she moaned.

"Tell me, baby. Are you okay?"

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" she asked. I began to worry. Something had to be wrong.

"We'll stop. It's too much," I said.

"No!" she said abruptly. "It's, oh God, it's unreal."

"Tell me, sweet girl. Tell me what it feels like," I pleaded.

"Keep moving in me," she begged. "I need to feel you."

I complied and moved in and then out several times at a very slow pace before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"It's unlike anything. It hurt, yes, with the initial thrust, but it's so much more now. You're so cold," she said, eyeing me. "It's like your numbing the pain away. And now, oh Jesus, now when you move in me, I feel you. Carlisle, I feel you inside of me and, oh shit," she moaned again as I thrust a little harder, a little deeper inside of her. "It feels so fucking good. Tell me. Tell me what I feel like to you."

I shook my head and moved my hips against hers. She began to thrust her own hips, meeting my slow, intense pace thrust for thrust.

"It's amazing," I breathed against her face. "I've never felt so much warmth. Now that I know I'm not hurting you, I feel…everything. This is…oh fuck, Isabella. This is the single most intense moment I've ever experienced."

"Ever?" she asked.

"Ever."

She bent her knees, bringing them on either side of my body and when I made my next pass inside of her, I went deeper than the pass before.

"Do you mind if I speed it up a little?" I asked.

"Please do."

I hooked a hand behind one of her knees, so that she was wrapped around my waist. With my other free hand, I lifted her so that it rested behind her back. I began to pump at a steadier pace. She moaned while kissing along my jaw. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and sucked on her skin lightly.

"Carlisle," she cried out. "Carlisle, I think I might…Oh fuck me!" she screamed. "I'm, yes baby, I'm…"

"Come for me, Isabella. Come on my cock now."

Her walls clenched around my length and her fingernails dug into my back. She cried out. She screamed. She did all but muffle the sounds of her orgasm. It wasn't long after her release had begun that mine came.

"Isabella," I said in her ear. "Baby, I'm going to come in you."

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

"Baby," I wailed while holding my composure long enough not to slam into her. "Baby, I'm coming inside of you. Can you feel it?" I asked. "Can you feel me filling you?"

"Oh shit, Carlisle! I can feel it! I feel it!"

With one final thrust, I had emptied all I had into her delicate body. She slumped against the bed, pulling me down on top of her. We both lay there, gasping for air and holding on to one another, afraid that the other might leave. I wasn't going anywhere. Now that I had finally consumed her body, I knew, without a doubt, that Alice was right. Somehow, someway, I was going to get around that damn treaty. I was going to change Isabella Swan and make her my life long mate.

We lay in the bed, silent for the most part, other than our heaving breathing. When I heard her heartbeat slow to a normal rhythm, I sighed and pushed my body up, hovering over my flushed angel.

"Carlisle," she choked out.

"Yes, baby? What is it?"

"I'm a little parched. Do you think I could maybe get something to drink?"

I internally chided myself. Of course she would be thirsty. Why would I think that working this intensely wouldn't cause her to be famished?

"What would you like?" I asked. "Water, tea? I might even have some champagne. I think this would be an okay time to celebrate with a little bubbly."

She laughed, sending vibrations straight through my body. "Water would be fine."

"Stay here," I said, kissing her on the lips. "I'll be right back."

I moved away from the bed, staring at the woman lying in my bed. She was glorious there. She belonged there. It was no longer my bed or my room. This was now ours. Everything I had, including my heart, was now hers.

I turned around and walked toward the door, but the sound of her giggling made me stop. I turned my head to see what had her in a fit, when I saw that her hand was cupped over her mouth and her eyes were fixed on my backside. I smirked and turned back to the door, giving my step an extra bounce as I walked away. I heard her groan so softly, that I was sure that she thought I hadn't heard.

Naked, I strolled to the kitchen and fixed her a tall glass of ice water. I grabbed a couple of Advil, thinking that she may need them for the pain. When I returned to our bedroom, Isabella was sitting up in the bed, looking out the open windows that adorned the walls.

"Here you go," I said sitting next to her. I handed her the glass of water and watched as her throat constricted with every pull she took in. "You may need these too," I said, holding out the Advil.

"For what?" she asked.

"You may experience a little bit of discomfort in the morning. It's just to help ease the pain."

"Oh," she said, swallowing down the tiny pills. "It's so beautiful out there. The moon is full and so bright; making it seem like the forest is alive."

Off in the distance, we heard the faint cry of a wolf. I wondered, to myself, if it was Jacob Black howling at the moon. Did he know that now she would never be his? In his wolf state, could he hear her screaming my name?

"It is," I replied.

She turned toward me, taking my hand in hers. "Will you show me sometime? You're world out there, I mean?"

"You want to see me in my element?" I asked. Isabella nodded. "Taking you on a hunt would be…unwise," I said.

"Why? Would I…would I get hurt?"

"Possibly. We lose ourselves in the hunt. Our natural instincts kick in. When I'm in that mind frame, the only focus I have is on blood. It's a need, a craving I have to fill. If you are there, it could be bad."

"I understand," she said softly.

"One day, baby. One day, I'll take you out there, but when I do, it'll be because I'm teaching you my ways. We'll hunt together. Take down our prey together. It can be very seductive, the hunt. I have a feeling that animals won't be the only thing we take down in our path."

"If Alice saw me become like one of you, do you think that she saw us tonight?"

I grinned and lowered my head. "Oh God," Isabella gasped, covering her face with her hands. I pried them apart and smiled at my girl.

"Isabella, it doesn't take a mind reader to know what happened here tonight. This house reeks of sex. They'd be able to smell it a mile away."

"It smells like sex in here?" she asked innocently.

"It does. It smells like you, your arousal, your sweat, your…" I trailed off smelling the sweet, sweet smell of her blood.

"My what, Carlisle?"

"Baby, I need to change the sheets before you fall asleep."

"The sheets, but why?" she asked, but the expression on her face told me that she had figured out the reason for the new linens.

"Isabella, it's completely natural for this to happen. I tell you what. Why don't you go into the bathroom and run yourself a nice hot bath. I'll take care of things in here."

"Is…I mean, is the smell okay for you?" she asked.

"It is," I admitted. "Now go. When you come back, fresh sheets will be on the bed and you can lie down, in my arms, and fall asleep."

"In your arms," she whispered. "There is no other place I ever want to be."

"Likewise," I said. "You fit there."

"It's home," she said. "You're my home."

We stared at one another for several long minutes, neither of us moving. We studied each others faces, looking for the words that were being left unsaid. It was killing me not to say how I felt, out loud, for her to hear. I wondered if she could see it in my eyes. I tried my hardest to convey to her, with my pleading eyes, what my heart was feeling.

"Go," I finally said, breaking our silence. "I'll be in to check on you in a minute."

Isabella nodded, but surprised me when, instead of heading for the bathroom, she chose to walk toward me. As if the most natural thing in the world, she wrapped her arms around my neck and rose on her toes to kiss my hungry lips.

"Will you be joining me?" she asked.

"You're insatiable," I teased.

"You're cock blocking me, Carlisle."

I laughed, shaking her whole body as I held her close. "You've had one night of me and you're already ready for more?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough."

"I know the feeling. Now, go. Let me change these sheets. You relax. Your muscles will most likely be sore in the morning."

Isabella huffed but left for the bathroom after another quick kiss.

As I changed the sheets on the bed, I thought back to the moment, not long ago, when Alice had purchased the new linens. I was thankful that Alice had the mind to know that Isabella was coming into my life. I only wished she was able to know more. I couldn't block out the feeling, knowing that I would ultimately be responsible for ending her life. Was it selfish of me to look forward to the moment when she was able to withstand days on end of love making? Was it wrong that I was ecstatic that one day she would be mine forever, leaving behind her parents, her friends? Without a doubt, yes. It was cruel and selfish. It was the devil inside that rejoiced when he thought of those moments. I realized, in that moment, that maybe I wasn't so far off from the monster my father had served the later part of his life to destroy.

After the bed was freshly made, I stepped into the bathroom and admired a soaking, relaxed Isabella in my large freestanding tub. I leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed over my chest, and a lazy smile on my face. She was pure perfection as she lifted her toned leg from the tub, tiny droplets of water cascading down her thigh. I focused on one stream of water as it worked it's way from her toes, down her calf, over her knee, where if finally disappeared. It wasn't enough to stand by and watch water move so casually across her body. I had to taste her. I wanted to trail my tongue over her taut features, just like the water.

"Is it wrong of me to be jealous of water right now?" I asked.

Isabella jumped and clamped her hand over her beating heart. "Jesus, Carlisle. You scared the crap out of me."

I suppressed a laugh and walked to the edge of the tub, bending down on my knees, and took the leg that had risen from the water in my hands.

"The way this drop of water floats down your body," I said, lifting her leg so that she could see what I was talking about. "I'm jealous of it."

"You have no need to be," Isabella said, hardly above a whisper.

"Don't I?"

I dipped her leg back under the water and brought it back up again. Leaning over the tub, my mouth darted out and kissed the inside of her thigh. From the corner of my eye, I watched a tiny bead of water slid down. Gracefully, I slid my tongue out and caught the droplet, as I licked my way across her leg, just as the water would have done. Isabella's heart sped up as I inched higher and higher. She brought her hands out of the tub and into my hair, urging my head closer to the apex of her sex. She lifted slightly out of the tub to grant me access.

"Do you want me to join you?" I asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Please," she whimpered.

Too quickly, I removed my clothes, throwing them across the bathroom before I lowered myself into the oversized tub. Isabella watched with wide eyes. I urged her forward into my lap and the tiniest moan escaped her lips when our bodies touched, no barriers in the way.

"Do you want me to make love to you in the tub?" I asked, licking the shell of her ear. "We might make a mess."

"That's what towels are for. We can clean it up later."

My hands cupped her bare bottom as I lifted her slightly so that I could lower her onto my aching cock. "Are you sore? I don't want to overwork you."

"The warm water has felt nice," she said, wiggling under my grasp. "But you, inside of me, would feel much nicer."

I moved my kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she threw her head back. Running my hands up and down her back, she took the lead and lowered herself onto my body, successfully filling herself in one movement. We both moaned as soon as I began to encompass her tiny frame. Her hands that had been wrapped tightly around my neck came down over my chest, exploring the area. I moved us slow and with ease. Water rocked out of the sides of the tub. I helped guide her to a rhythm so that we both worked together. The look in her eyes, the way they were half lidded and the way she threw her head back with every thrust I made, worked my whole body into a frenzy.

I lay back against the tub, letting my own head fall. Isabella was working me, using her hands to roam over my muscular pecs, down to the tight forms along my abdomen. I felt her orgasm began before I heard her. I lifted my head to see her biting her bottom lip, eyes closed, and moaning in pleasure. Her hips swirled and ground against my pelvis and I couldn't take seeing her in the half blissful state. Using my thumb, I massaged her clit and watched her mouth drop and her eyes open. She smiled and continued to work me over, calling out my name quietly. It was enough to see her staring into my eyes to bring me over the edge with her.

When it was over, we sat in the tub, still connected by our bodies. Water was covering the floor but in that moment it wouldn't have mattered if the whole house flooded. For the first time in over three hundred years, I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

~xxx~

_A/N- I hope their first time lived up to what all of you were hoping. It's balls to the walls from here on out. I hope none of you read this with your grannies or any other unsuspecting family members present. I guess I could be to blame for updating on a holiday. Oh well, it was a good reason for you to hide out in the bathroom to escape crazy cousins or doting Aunts. You're welcome ;)_

_I hope you all, if you're celebrating, are having a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm braving the crowds at Toys R Us tonight when they open at 10PM. Please say a little prayer for me and other drivers on the road because Black Friday shopping really brings out the spirit in me...and the middle finger._

_Next update will be on Monday when I will offically be in my 30's. *sigh*_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	9. Chapter 9 Keep the Peace

_A/N- Welcome back to Monday everyone! I survived turkey day and Black Friday shopping and my ever looming 30th birthday. I thank the same girls with every A/N (and it goes without saying, I still thank them) so this time, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who left me some love with the last chapter. Most of them I read while standing in line, in the cold & rain, at Toys R Us and you all made waiting for the doors to open that much better. I couldn't ask for a better group of readers and I'm so glad I decided to write this little nugget. _

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. I can't really claim ownership of Jacob (nor do I want to) but you're about to meet him anyways!**

Chapter 9  
Keep the Peace

I left Isabella lying in the bed after our eventful night of becoming one in our bodies. I wanted to surprise her by cooking breakfast. Problem was, this was a home that housed three vampires. I doubted there was any sort of food in the house.

Making my way downstairs, I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I saw Alice and Jasper taking things out of bags and placing them in cabinets around the room. I shook my head and smiled. Alice was one step ahead of me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, entering the room.

"You don't give me enough credit, Carlisle," she teased. "I mean, we've been a family for how long? You'd think, by now, you'd be used to me knowing what you need."

"How was your night?" Jasper asked, smirking at me as he put a gallon of milk into the refrigerator.

"Amazing, but I'm sure you two already know that. What all did you buy, Alice? We're feeding one tiny person. Not the Forks football team."

Alice had enough food to feed an army. Eggs, bacon, bread, muffins, three different types of juices, coffee, jam; the entire store it seemed.

"I didn't just buy for this morning, Carlisle. Bella's going to be spending more and more time over here. I want her to feel comfortable."

I walked over to Alice and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her cheek softly. "I don't know what I would do without you. Either of you," I finished, looking at Jasper.

"Me either," Alice huffed, smiling at me.

"I do," Jasper retorted. "You'd be a sexual beast with no one to help tame you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure my tamer is sound asleep upstairs. There is no doubt that she has opened up the beast inside."

I opened a drawer and pulled out a skillet, setting it on the stove. Alice was busy behind me, scrambling eggs in a bowl, humming to herself. Jasper stood behind his wife, nuzzling his face in her hair as she sang. I took the moment to think back to the night before. The way Isabella had lain across the sheets of what I now considered our bed. The way her eyes scrunched up and her mouth barely opened as she reached her climax. The way my name fell from her perfect lips. How warm her body was compared to my cold skin. The way she made me feel alive, even as she slept in my arms.

I heard Jasper let out an exasperated sigh from behind me. I chuckled to myself because I knew I was killing him a little with my constant need for Isabella.

"You know," I said turning around to face him. "I could actually be doing you a favor. I mean, you feed off of a person's energy in a sense. With all the sexual currents running through my body right now, it could actually work in your benefit."

Alice walked over with the bowl of scrambled eggs, handing them to me. "In that case," Alice began. "Jasper and I are out of here. If you need us, don't come looking."

Before they could carry themselves off, Isabella entered the kitchen. "Good morning," she said to everyone. I smiled as she carried herself gracefully to my side, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss me gently on the lips.

"Good morning," I whispered against her lips.

A faint smile appeared on her face as she pulled her lips away from mine. "You're cooking breakfast?" she asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I hope you like eggs and toast. Alice has bought just about every kind of jelly and jam there was."

"Thank you, Alice. You didn't have to do all of this."

"Of course I did! You have to eat when you're here, Bella. Besides, I know how much you like to cook and you have to admit, Carlisle's kitchen is a step up from Charlie's," Alice said, making Isabella giggle.

"You have a point there. Thanks again. Were the two of you headed out? I feel like I haven't seen you in a few days."

I felt bad because I knew that Isabella and Alice had become very close. This weekend probably should have been a chance for the four of us to spend time together instead of me holing Isabella up in the bedroom.

"Jasper and I were just about to have our own breakfast, but it can wait."

"We can wait for Carlisle to join us after you leave. I'm sure he worked up an appetite after last night's events," Jasper said, smiling and looking as if he was trying to hold his laughter back.

Alice playfully swatted Jasper's arm, while Isabella ducked her head and blushed profusely. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't," I whispered. "You have no reason to be shy."

After a few minutes of awkward silence from Isabella and smug smiles from Alice and Jasper, I broke the ice.

"Is everyone ready to go camping next weekend?"

Isabella smiled, as if she was thanking me silently, and sat behind the raised breakfast bar next to Alice.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Isabella asked timidly.

"Well, we're going to camp silly!" Alice replied.

"Like, camp-camp in tents?"

"How else do you camp?" Alice asked. "It's going to be great, Bella. I promise. We'll have tents that have clear vinyl on the top so that we can see the stars in the sky. We'll cuddle up in sleeping bags and listen to the bugs buzz around us. Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "I can even bring the stuff to make smores! What's human camping without smores, right?"

Isabella laughed. "Human camping. This is all just so surreal," she said shaking her head.

"Do you not want to go?" I asked, feeling like my chest might cave in if she said no.

"No, it's not that. I'd love to go. It's just, I mean, what if we see a deer or a bear? Won't that be like temptation for you? To eat, I mean."

"No more temptation that you are," Jasper said from across the room.

Isbella's face contorted with worry lines etched on her face. Jasper winked, trying to lighten the statement. "Bella, I promise you that nothing will happen. We haven't tried to eat you yet, have we?" he asked.

I froze, remembering how her legs had been wrapped around my neck, while my face had been buried between her thighs. I _had_ feasted on her last night and from the embarrassed expression on her face, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Don't answer that," Jasper said. "What I mean is, they won't be a threat to us. We'll make sure to feed before we leave so that the, um, temptation as you say, isn't as strong. Although, I'm pretty sure, nothing could cure Carlisle's craving for you."

I slid the plate of eggs and toast over to Isabella and leaned over the granite countertop, taking her lips between mine. She responded, as if what we were doing was apart of our normal breakfast routine.

"He's right," I said, pulling away only slightly. "Nothing could cure my craving. Now, eat."

"Bella," Alice said, handing her over the grape jelly, "Everything will be okay next weekend. You'll see. We're just going to be one with nature. I'm sure we'll hike, maybe even swim in the river. Nothing, and no one, is going to harm you. You're with three _very_ strong vampires. And, when nightfall descends, Jasper and I will leave you and Carlisle alone to, um," Alice cleared her throat in a very lady like manner, "retire for the night."

Isabella had just taken a sip of her juice that Jasper had poured for her when, at Alice's words, it nearly came back out of her mouth. I glared at Alice, telling her that enough was enough.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders, "It wasn't anything directed at the two of you. Jasper and I would like our alone time too. Geesh…"

Isabella finished eating and after unsuccessfully trying to relinquish me from washing the dishes, since I had cooked for her, I sent her off to get ready to leave. She had to get home soon, against the ache in my chest. I wanted her to stay and never leave. I knew one day she would. Until that day, I would just have to be patient. I had waited for her for over three hundred years. What were a few more?

~xxx~

I had worked the better part of most nights in the week passing since Isabella had stayed at my house. We rarely had a moment alone together. The only time we had were phone calls and the occasional passing when she visited my house with Alice. I was so ready to spend an uninterrupted weekend with her. We'd have from Friday to Sunday, just she and I. Well, our nights would be spent alone; our days would be shared with Alice and Jasper. I could live with that. I had to. As long as for three nights I held her while she slept and cradled her naked body as I pleasured her, like I had only ever done, then the shared days would be all the worth while. Besides, Alice and Isabella had become best friends, just as Alice had predicted, and I was in no place to keep her to myself. The same could have been said for that nagging side of me that kept her from Jacob Black. I looked at that as a team effort. I wasn't the only one who was unhappy about the time she kept with him.

I wasn't jealous by any means. Only protective. She was my life now and I would do anything to keep her safe. For all I knew, she was unaware of what he truly was. I had decided that I was the bigger and better man here. I was truthful in my admission as to what I was. Jacob was still holding information back. Was he scared that she would not want his company any longer? I could hardly see where that could be the case considering he knew she was spending most of her free time with a family of vampires.

I had come home from the hospital around lunch on Friday afternoon. Alice and Jasper were both knee deep in the garage that served as storage, finding the tents and whatever else Alice thought we'd need for our weekend excursion. I offered to help them with their search but Alice was insistent that I not get in their way. I briefly wondered what the little devil was up to but quickly found out three hours later when she asked me to pick Isabella up from her house. I knew she had to have had an ulterior motive for me not helping. I wasn't going to argue. It was that much longer that I'd be in the company of the one I loved.

I stopped from pulling the car out of the garage as the internal admissions from my feelings toward Isabella assaulted my brain. Had I just said that? Not really said, but had I just thought that? Before I could contemplate on its meaning any further, Alice appeared in front of the car jumping up and down like a junkie on crack. She was smiling from ear to ear and clapping her hands wildly. I smiled at her and as I considered everything that had been running amuck through my head, my smile widened. I loved Isabella. I _loved_ Isabella. I was in love with Isabella Swan!

"I love Isabella," I said aloud to no one in particular, other than myself.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice shrieked, still jumping like a mad woman. "You do!"

"I love her," I said again, staring at Alice, her head nodding back and forth. I threw the car in park and flung the door open. I looked at Alice, and then towards Jasper as he came out of the garage to see what had us in an uproar.

"I'm in love with Isabella Swan!" I shouted to the rooftops, my hands in the air as if I had just ran a marathon. Then, just as suddenly as the high from realizing I was in love lifted me up, I felt as if the air had been knocked out of my lungs and I fell to my knees.

"I'm in love with her," I whispered to myself. I felt my insides cave in and my dead heart became that much colder. Alice and Jasper were at my side in a second, both mirroring my stance, on their knees. "I'm in love with her," I said again, as if they didn't hear me the first time. I looked up at Alice and if I could have cried, I would have at that moment. "Alice…"

"Carlisle," she said my name, her voice quivering. "What's wrong? You love her! This should have you elated."

I didn't say anything to her. I sat, my hands covering my face. I was scared. Not because I was in love but because she could…oh God, she could…

"Jasper," I heard Alice say. "What's wrong with him? What are you feeling?"

"He's terrified. Alice, he's scared shitless."

"Carlisle?" Alice pleaded. "Carlisle, look at me," she demanded.

I tore my hands away from my face and looked at her. Her eyes were wide when I finally made contact with them. I gave her a look that said it all. What do I do? Does she feel the same way? Alice's gaze softened and her mouth pulled up on one side.

"It's going to be okay," she finally said. "Why are you scared? You love her," she said again. "She loves you."

"How do you…?"

Alice gave me a pointed stare. "Are you really going to ask me that?"

"She could hurt me." This was what I was afraid of. She could hurt me. My heart was alive now that she was in my life, but that was the thing. She had life. She had a lifetime ahead of her. I did not. I may have been immortal but she had the gift of life.

"How?" Alice asked. "How could she hurt you?"

"Alice," Jasper spoke softly. "I don't think he means physically. I think he means that she could break his heart. Love hurts. Am I right, Carlisle?"

I simply nodded. The three of us were silent for what seemed like a long while. Isabella may not be capable of doing me bodily harm but she could easily hurt the one part of my body that had been rejuvenated. If she left me, she would undoubtedly be taking my heart with her. If I thought I was truly dead before, I would surely die if she wasn't apart of my life.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, taking me by the elbow and lifting me to my feet. I looked at him, seeing my own sadness reflected back in his eyes. "You can't dwell on these things. Its called taking chances. You've taken a hell of risk by even giving Bella a second glance. The heart wants what the heart wants and I'm pretty sure, she wants yours too. Don't spend too much time over thinking this. Enjoy it. You're in love, man! Show her, tell her for God's sake, just quit wallowing in this." He let out a nervous chuckle. "It ain't good for me."

I gave him my best smile and nodded. "You're right. Both of you. I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just, well, I've never been in love before."

"We've been in love with each other for many years, Carlisle," Alice began. "You don't think Jasper and I don't have days where it scares us, too? My heart may no longer beat inside of my chest, but this man here," she said, wrapping her tiny arms around Jasper's waist, "is the reason I go on every day. He's my rock, my best friend, my lover." She looked up at her mate and smiled, a twinkle dancing in her eye. "There isn't anything I wouldn't give for him. Love is a huge leap. Embrace it. Own it. Experience it. You'll be amazed at the euphoria you feel when you do."

"Exactly what she said," Jasper replied kissing the top of Alice's head. "Now, isn't there somewhere you are supposed to be?" he said in a teasing manner.

"Yes, there is. If you both will excuse me, I'm off to pick up the one I love."

With a grin on my face that was straining my cheek muscles, I jumped back in the car and drove the fifteen minutes from my house to Isabella's. In that drive I decided that I wouldn't let the fear of being in love with her overrule me. I would embrace it. I would own it. I would experience it. And before the weekend was over with, I would tell her how I felt.

When I reached her street, I saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of her house. I pulled in the driveway and as soon as I stepped out of the car the scent of the person inside, the owner of the car I presumed, hit me like a speeding bullet. I had encountered this scent only once before. At that time, we were meeting over peace agreements. I had a feeling this meeting today would be anything but peaceful.

Shutting the car door with a little more force than necessary, I walked up to the front door but before I could properly knock, it opened and I was met with a young boy. Tall, lean, golden brown skin, and obviously a Quileute, I had finally come face to face with the one and only Jacob Black.

We stared at one another, accessing the other up and down. His eyes were dark as they took in my form. I wanted to look just as fierce as he was trying to look but I figured killing him with kindness would be more effective.

"You must be Jacob," I said, extending my right hand.

He looked at my outstretched hand with disgust and a grimace on his face.

"You think you can come here and play nice?" he asked. "You're no good for her."

"And you think you are? Tell me Jacob, does she even know about you? I've been nothing but honest with her. Can you say the same thing?"

"It's different for me," he said, the hatred in his voice not wavering. "I'm bound. I can't tell her what I am."

"Isabella is a smart girl. I'm sure she could figure it out if you tried to drop her clues."

He let out a belly laugh but it was evident whatever I said, he didn't find it amusing. "Isabella," he said her name out loud and I couldn't help the pang of jealousy to hear him say it. "Really? She lets you call her that?"

"That's none of your concern," I said, my tone menacing. "_She_ is no concern of yours."

"Is that so?" Jacob asked, inching closer to me. "I'm afraid it is. I will not let her get mixed up with some bloodsucker. I don't care what kind of peace treaty my ancestors reached with you. There's a new pack of wolves on our lands."

"That's right, Jacob. On _your _lands. As long as you abide by the treaty and stay off of mine."

"And as long as _you_ abide by the treaty and don't kill her."

"I can assure you, Jacob, that we haven't even spoke of changing her."

"That's because she knows what's good for her."

"And you think that you are it? Then tell me, why is she going away for the weekend with me? Why isn't she staying here with you? I'll tell you why," I began, not giving him the chance to offer any sort of rebuttal. "She's going with me because _I_ am the one she has chosen to be with. _I_ am the one who she has given her heart to. _I_ am the one that is in love with her."

"And you don't think that I love her too? Because I do," he snapped back.

"But does she love you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'll give you that but the only offering I have to your question is that after this weekend I'll know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get Isabella and be on our way."

Jacob didn't step aside to let me by. He stood on the steps of the porch giving me an evil eye. It was only when the front door opened, that he moved slightly. Charlie opened the door and looked between Jacob and me. I knew he could feel the tension in the air.

"Hey Carlisle, Bella's putting together a few last minute things. Everything alright out here?" he asked, moving his gaze from me over to Jacob.

"Charlie," I said in a way of acknowledgement. "Everything is just fine. I just arrived and Jacob here came out to introduce himself."

"Huh," Charlie huffed. "Well, come on inside. Jacob you headed home?"

I walked up the steps wondering if Jacob was going to move to let me in. I should have known that he would try to pull the alpha male card and not even budge. As I passed, I gently nudged his shoulder, smirking and following Charlie into the house.

"You want a beer, Carlisle?" Charlie asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm good, Charlie, but thank you," I replied.

The front door closed and I could feel Jacob standing behind me. "Of course you don't. The only thing that you want to drink is blood."

"You sure, Carlisle?" Charlie called out from the kitchen.

I wasn't going to let some punk kid intimidate me. Whether he liked it or not, Isabella was mine. I had staked my claim on her and I could have cared less what he thought. The only thing that mattered was the fluttering heart of the woman upstairs. The woman who I would tell I loved this weekend as I promised her a lifetime of forever.

"As an officer of the law, Charlie, you know how unsafe it is to drink and drive," I called back to him.

Charlie came into the living room, his beer can in his hand. "You're right. Good answer," he said with a smirk. "Speaking of driving, I thought Alice was picking Bella up?"

"She was, but she asked me to do it. She and Jasper are packing our things up."

Jacob, no longer standing behind me, took a seat on Charlie's tweed pattern couch. I was offered a seat as well, but politely declined.

"I'll never understand how you got Bella to agree to go camping," Charlie said with humorous laugh.

"It wasn't that difficult," I admitted. Jacob shot me a warning look that I ignored.

"Yeah, well, keep an eye on her. She's klutzy at times but I feel okay about her going out there with you than anyone. At least if she sprains her ankle she's got a doctor with her."

Jacob snorted, or made a noise that resembled a snort, at Charlie's choice of words. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea she goes," Jacob said, addressing Charlie.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"The woods can be a dangerous place, Charlie. Never know what could be lurking out there ready to _suck her blood_," Jacob said shrugging his shoulders and looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Charlie, I can assure you that where we are going, no one or thing, will get Isabella. Where we camp the _wolves_ aren't even allowed," I said stressing the statement more toward Jacob.

Just then I heard a door from above us close and immediately my focus was on the staircase. Isabella was standing at the top of the stairs, her backpack thrown over her shoulder. When she saw me waiting for her, she hid back her smile by biting her bottom lip. Shyly, she tucked a stray hair that had fallen over in her face as she bowed her head. I stuck my hands, deep in my pockets, and for the first time, ever, I felt like a teenage boy in the home of his girlfriend picking her up for a date.

As she bounded down the stairs, I watched as she carefully held onto the railing. When she reached the bottom, she looked up into my eyes. As I lost myself in her deep brown pools, I tried to convey exactly what my heart had realized not long before I arrived. _I love you_, I tried to tell her. _I'll only love you_.

"Carlisle," she breathed out. "This is a surprise."

"Alice is helping Jasper load our things. She asked me to come by and pick you up. I hope that's okay."

"What? Yeah, it's perfect. Um," she began, stammering, "did you meet Jake?"

"I did. You ready? Alice will be fit to be tied if we don't leave on time."

"Bells," Charlie called to his daughter. "You do what the doc here says. You stay with him. You understand me?"

Isabella nodded and it was hard to keep my hormones under control. I knew what he was trying to get across to her but the horny side that had recently invaded all my senses was having a field day with his choice of words.

"I"ll try not to have her back too late Sunday afternoon," I offered to Charlie.

"It's fine. If you're out later than you expect, it's fine by me that she stays at your house. I have to work the night shift Sunday so I'd feel better her not being home alone."

Keeping my elation in check, I nodded my head and told Charlie that I was sure Alice would be over the moon at having her stay another night. Of course, Jacob was no fool and I couldn't blame him for trying to get Charlie to hear his plea.

"Chief, Dr. Cullen could always bring her by the rez and she could stay with dad and me."

"Jacob," Isabella hissed.

"That's nice and all Jacob, but the rez is a little out of the way for school on Monday. The Cullen's live closer to town."

"We should get going. Charlie, you have my cell if you need me?"

Charlie nodded. "I doubt I'll reach you though. Reception isn't all that great in the woods. I'm sure I won't need anything. Just watch after her."

"I will. Jacob," I said, extending my hand once again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, finally."

This time, with an audience present, Jacob took my hand, and tried his hardest to give it a firm handshake. I smirked and tightened my grip letting him know just who was in charge here.

"Yeah," he said, flexing his hand as we released our grip.

"Isabella," I gestured toward the door, placing my hand at the small of her back.

We walked outside and I knew that she was dying to ask me what my silent altercation with Jacob meant. Opening the passenger side door for her, I whispered "later" as she climbed in the car. I waved goodbye to Charlie, who waved back. Jacob continued to look sullen as I drove away from the house with the one thing that would never be his.

"It looks like you're staying an extra night," I teased as we began the drive back to my house.

Isabella leaned over the console of the front seat and placed her hand on the side of my face, easing me to look at her. She smiled seductively and kissed me, the heat rolling off of her body in waves. The weekend had just begun and if she kept this up, we would barely make it out of the car.

~xxx~

_A/N- yeah, he's a dick. I know. I lot of people have asked if Jacob will be a threat in the story. Jacob is present, he makes things difficult, but he's not a threat. Keep in mind that this entire story is told from Carlisle's POV so we'll only see or hear about Jacob through Bella's tellings of him or if he shows up with Carlisle present. I honestly only have Jacob written a handful of times. He gets in the way of sexy good times so I choose not to write him too much. Also, there will be no babies in this story. I can't do it. I'm sorry, I just can't. _

_Next update on Friday when we finally get to go camping and try out that sleeping bag made for two! Get cozy everyone and forget your bathing suits. Carlisle says we won't be needing them :)_

_Much love to you all! Until next Friday..._

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	10. Chapter 10 Underneath the Colors

_A/N- Good evening! I almost went to bed without updating this. I'm pretty sure, **velvetbutterfly** would have had words with me over on twitter in the morning. Sorry! I know I said I"d update before I left work but I got busy. Forgive me? **Katydid2363, lilmissb, LizF22, & Hibbleton **you girls are the inspiration (yes, let's all sing Chicago now) Who's up for some camping?_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. I don't own a two person sleeping bag but Carlisle is the proud owner of one.**

Chapter 10  
Underneath the Colors

I could not have taken the drive back from Isabella's to my house any slower if I tried. On the way there, I was in a hurry to see her. Now as we rode in the car, or rather as she rode practically in my lap, fondling every inch of my body, I wanted to prolong the quiet haven we had found in the car.

I flipped the blinker, signaling the turn onto the beaten path to my house. Isabella groaned against the base of my throat. I smiled and chuckled softly.

"You have me all weekend and now an extra night. You can't possibly be upset because we have to stop now?" I asked.

She righted herself back in the passenger seat, flipping down the visor. I watched from the corner of my eye as she tried to straighten her hair and wipe away the excess lip gloss that had smeared from our kissing.

"I don't know why you're trying to keep up appearances. Alice will have seen this."

Isabella's postured straightened. "I keep forgetting," she said softly.

"You get used to it."

As the house came into view, I could see Alice and Jasper packing bags into the back of the Jeep.

"Who's car?" Isabella questioned.

"Mine, why?"

"I didn't know you had any other cars, aside from this one."

"I have many cars," I admitted. "This is my day to day vehicle. The Jeep we use when we camp or go off roading. Then there is the limited edition 2004 Corvette Z06 that has 450 horsepower and goes from zero to sixty in three point forty-five seconds."

I stopped to gauge Isabella's reaction. Just as I had suspected, her mouth was agape and she was staring at me like I was speaking Greek.

"Corvette?" she asked. "A Mercedes, an off-roading Jeep, and a corvette?"

"Let's not forget Alice's and Jasper's cars, also. Alice is very proud of her yellow Porsche. Personally, it's a little on the flashy side, but this _is_ Alice we're talking about. Now, Jasper, being a man of practicality, has a Dodge Dooley. I guess you could take the boy out of Texas but you could never really take the Texas out of the boy."

"Wow," Isabella whispered. "Where do you keep them all?"

I parked the car and took her hand in mine, turning to the side so that I could see her face clearly. "It's my fault you haven't seen more of the house. I guess I shouldn't keep you all to myself, should I? When we return on Sunday I'll take you on a proper tour. How does that sound?"

"I'd love that, Carlisle."

I patted the top of her hand and opened the door, barreling around to the other side so that I could be a gentleman and escort Isabella out. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked over to Jasper and Alice. The way she felt in my arms, the way she was so at ease being affectionate with me, warmed me from the inside out. How I had gotten so lucky was beyond me. It only reaffirmed my feelings for her and I couldn't wait to finally tell her just how much I loved her.

~xxx~

Our first night at the campsite was spent setting up tents and playing the part of the rugged camper, Isabella being our only rugged camper. Instead of spending our evening separate, the four of us decided to sit around and spend it together. It felt better than I had ever imagined. Alice and Jasper cuddled up, reliving some of our past to Isabella. She on the other hand, was situated between my legs, as I held her body close to mine.

I had never felt a feeling of emptiness in my years with Jasper and Alice. We were a family in every sense of the word. But being surrounded by the two of them and the woman I loved? I had never felt so complete in my life. I knew now that if I were to lose any of them that it would be devastating. These three people, laughing and joking, were my life.

We called it an early night. Isabella had nearly fallen asleep sitting around our make shift campfire. I carried her into the tent and watched as she peacefully slept in my arms. I didn't have the chance to complement her on her sleeping bag selection. She was out like a light. At some point in the night, I heard Alice and Jasper leave to "explore", Alice had whispered. By dawn, they were back and it wasn't shortly thereafter that Isabella began to stir in my arms.

I watched her eyes flutter open and dance around the tiny tent as she took in her surroundings.

"Good morning," she said in a grainy voice.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead."

In true Isabella fashion, she slapped her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes, even though, I tried to tell her with the smile on my face that everything was okay. I slowly peeled her hands away from her face and kissed her lips gently.

"I wasn't thinking," she said, her warm breath against my cool lips.

"I wasn't offended."

She sat up, brushing her hair back out of her face. "What's the game plan for today?"

I began to unzip the door from the tent, answering as I went. "Maybe a hike. There is a small river not far from here I thought would be nice to visit. Maybe have a picnic by the water." I turned on my heel and held out my hand to help her out of the tent. She took my hand with a smile and climbed out of the too small tent. "It's whatever you want to do today, baby."

I followed Isabella out of the tent, where she stopped to stretch her muscles. It was rather cool in the evenings so she was wearing a pair of yoga pants that did nothing but help accentuate her backside. She reached her arms over her head, stepping on the ends of her toes and sighing loudly.

"I think I might be in love with the wilderness." She turned around, smiling at me, since I had just been caught ogling her glorious frame. "Carlisle," she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I snapped my head up to her gaze only to be met with a devilish grin. "Breakfast?" I choked out.

"Oh good, you two are up." Alice bounded out the adjoining tent. "Bella, I'm sure you'll need to use the ladies room so I've taken liberties of setting up a private toilet area behind those trees." Alice pointed in the direction of a large grouping of trees and overgrown bush.

"Nevermind," Isabella said, glaring at me. "I don't think I'm in love with the wilderness."

I stifled a laugh and watched as Alice led her away to take care of her morning duties. Jasper walked over to my side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do we have a game plan today?" he asked.

"Not really. I'd like to possibly set up camp tonight down at the river on the east side."

Jasper nodded. "Alice and I are thinking of exploring more of the area tonight. We'll make sure to give the two of you your space. Maybe we should pack everything up and start heading that way."

I agreed to Jasper's suggestion and before the girls could return, we had the campsite disassembled and ready to be moved to our next location. When Isabella returned she was obviously amazed at the work Jasper and I had done while she was gone.

We loaded up our gear and set off toward the east side. Isabella snacked on a granola bar as we walked, hand in hand. I could tell that it was frustrating for Alice and Jasper to walk at such a human pace. For us, we could have sprinted through the woods and been there in a matter of seconds; instead, it was taking us a good while to reach our destination.

"Why don't the two of you go ahead," I called out to them. "You can take all the gear and set it all up by the time we get there. I know you must feel worn down having to travel so slowly."

Jasper and Alice agreed, taking the belongings Isabella and I each toted before running off in the distance leaving nothing but a blur behind.

"Wow," I heard Isabella whisper. "Can you move like that?"

"I can."

"That's…amazing. Do you always move like that?" she asked.

"When it's just us? Yes. When we are around humans we keep our movements more humanly. We don't want to draw suspicious attraction."

"I slow you down," she stated.

I stopped us from going any further by pulling her hand toward me and bringing our bodies together. "You don't slow me down. You bring me to life. I enjoy these moments we have. They remind me of what it was like to be human again."

We walked a few miles in complete silence. I would have given anything to be inside of her head, swimming around with whatever thoughts she was thinking.

"Isabella?" She turned her head and murmured quietly. "What are your plans next year?"

She took a few seconds to think about my question. "College I suppose. Why?"

"Have you given any thought as to where you'd like to go?"

"A little. I always thought I'd want to stay close to Charlie. Since moving here, it's been nice having him around. But now…" she trailed off.

"Now what, baby?"

She stopped us, much like I had done earlier. Her hands rubbed up and down my arms but she would not look at me.

"Now, I don't know. Carlisle," she looked up and it was killing me not to know what she was about to say. "Now, I want to be wherever you are."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I wanted to hear her say that. I wanted to know that wherever she went, she wanted me to follow.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"No reason," I lied.

"Like hell there's not. Tell me," she said, bringing her body closer to mine. Her arms moved against my own until her hands were clasped behind my neck.

"I like hearing you say that. It makes me, I don't know, hopeful."

"Hopeful?" she questioned. "Why hopeful?"

"Because you want me in your life."

"Hasn't our fate already been decided for us? Hasn't Alice already seen me becoming like you? I know we don't know when or even how it will happen, but I know in the mean time I want you around me."

"Isabella, you need to understand that just because Alice has seen you becoming a vampire, doesn't mean that your fate is set in stone. You decide what happens. If you changed your mind, so would her vision."

"But I haven't changed my mind," she replied. "Even after everything, I want nothing more than to be like you."

"So college?" I asked, trying to keep our focus on her mortal future rather than her immortal. "You want to go to college?" I asked, my smile shining brighter.

"I would like to, yes. How do you feel about college?"

"I feel like I've had all the higher education I can handle," I said with a chuckle.

"But wouldn't it be harder for you to start over in a new place? Wouldn't you need to put on a cover?"

"Yes, but I'm a doctor. I can work just about anywhere and I will as long as you are there. So tell me, what schools are you thinking of?"

Isabella shrugged. "Other than the University of Washington, nothing really. What are your thoughts?"

"UDub is nice. We could be close to Charlie and the house here but in time, people would notice that I'm not aging. Of course, wherever you end up, given that you do want me there, we'd have to find somewhere that is a bit, overcast most of the year."

"Why?"

It dawned on me that I had not shown Isabella what happened to me in the sunlight. I looked beyond her and just slightly to the left there was a clearing where the sun was shining down.

"Come with me. Let me show you something."

I lead her over to the clearing and stopped just short of the patch of grass that the sun was blazing down upon. With her standing behind me, I slowly began to raise my shirt above my head. I heard her take in a deep breath as my shirt exposed the muscles in my back. Walking slowly, I stepped into the clearing and turned around to watch her take in my glowing appearance.

Her eyes raked over my form, starting at the soles of my shoes, until they reached my naked chest. The light reflected off of my body, throwing tiny prisms of rainbows into the open air. Isabella walked closer until she was standing in the sunlight with me. Her hand ghosted over the panes of my chest, her eyes following the patterns she traced along my skin.

"You're even more so beautiful," she whispered as she looked into my eyes.

I took her delicate face in my hands and kissed her lips, showing her with actions the words I wanted to convey. I decided that in this moment, just the two of us as I showed her a side of me no other human had ever seen, I would tell her how I felt.

"I love you."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Isabella's lips crashed against my own fiercely. Her hands gripped the base of my neck, pulling the hairs as she tried to get our mouths closer. We stayed in our lip lock, under the veil of the sun, relishing in each other. Our tongues danced a rhythm only they could keep up with. Our hands roamed over and above clothing, yet nothing other than my shirt had been shed. When she finally felt the need to come up for air, we rested our foreheads together. Her pants were erratic and loud. My cock was hard and throbbing.

"I love you, too," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and twirled her around. When I set her on her feet, she took my face between her hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you so much. I think I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in the hospital. Where I go, from this point on, I want you to go. I want you and only you for now and for all eternity."

"Music to my ears, my sweet girl. You have just made me the happiest man. I love you," I said once more. Now that it was out in the open I was unsure whether I'd ever be able to stop saying it. "Come on, let's get to camp."

Isabella handed me my shirt that I had dropped and I redressed, feeling more naked now than I had before. We had put the truth to our feelings out there. We could both easily get hurt now. I knew I could never hurt her and I prayed like hell that she would never hurt me either.

We walked hand in hand and in the distance, I could see the forms of the tents already take shape.

"Carlisle?" Isabella asked. "Do you want to leave Forks? Do you want to go to school with me as a human?"

I knew eventually that the time would come when she asked me about her mortality. I wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon after we exchanged I love yous for the first time. I should have known better.

"I want to go with you, yes. I have some options I think you might want to consider, as far as school is concerned. We can talk about those when we get home. As for whether I want you to be human when we go? Isabella, there is still so much you don't know about this way of life. It's not something you can just be. It takes time and practice to live the way Alice, Jasper and I have taken on."

"But you'll be there with me every step of the way?"

"I'll never leave your side. Not for one second. It's you and me now. We're a team."

"I love you, Carlisle."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. In all of my existence, I'll never grow weary of hearing you tell me that."

~xxx~

The four of us spent the remainder of the afternoon sitting by the river. Isabella would frequently ask each of us questions, regarding our vampire lifestyle. She was treated to stories from both Alice and Jasper on how they had come about this life. I saw her wipe away tears as she listened to them both recall past events, which had led them to where they are today.

She quizzed each of us on the taste of the different animals and then asked if we each had a favorite. We explained to her all that we thought she would need to know. How the change takes place, what happens, and the pain she would feel for three days leading up to her new life. Jasper went into much detail about the bloodlust she would experience afterwards. He explained to her that she needed to make sure she had her fill of me while as a human because once she became one of us, her only desire would be blood.

I didn't have to have Jasper's ability to feel the nervous emotions rolling off of her. She was scared and I could understand all too well why. When nightfall fell, Alice and Jasper excused themselves for some private time. Isabella and I were left, on the banks of the river, looking out onto the water. The moon was bright in the sky, illuminating the area, providing an ambience of natural light around us. We lay in each others arms, watching the ripples dance across the water.

"Why are you scared?" I asked her finally.

"How did you know?"

I laughed. "I'd like to think I know you. I know we haven't been together for very long, but I'd like to think that I can read you. Tell me baby, what is it?"

"I don't want to ever lose that feeling of wanting you," she said, shifting her body so that she was straddling my lap.

"I won't lie to you," I said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "The thirst in the beginning is all consuming. You don't want anything other than to feed that need to drink."

"For how long?"

"Depends," I said. "It's different for everyone. It may take a year, maybe two, maybe ten. We won't know, Isabella, until you have been changed."

"Will you still want me in that time?" she asked, her voice dropped softly.

"Oh, sweet girl, I could never _not_ want you. My main goal during your time as a newborn will be about teaching you our ways. Educating you on your new found strength. I promise you I will never lose my desire for you."

"I won't be able to be around Charlie, or my mom, will I?"

"No, baby. I'm afraid not. Not in the beginning, at least."

"They will have to think I died, won't they? I mean, like, really dead, not just walking the Earth dead?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry. No one is making you do this Isabella. You have a choice here. I won't change you if you are not one hundred percent certain that you want this. I will gladly stay by your side for the rest of your life, if that's what you want."

"So I'll grow old and you'll stay looking like some model that just stepped off the runway? No way."

"You have time. We don't have to do this anytime soon. In fact, I'd rather we did wait a while. It makes me happy to hear that you want to go to college."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Honestly? It gives you time to age. I know how that may sound when you just said you don't want to be old compared to me, but think about it. The longer you stay human, the closer we'll look in age. I don't know about you, but when I do change you, I don't want to have to pretend that you are my niece every time we settle in a new place. I want to parade you on my arm as my…"

I couldn't finish the sentence because I was afraid that I was jumping the gun too soon. In my head, how I had envisioned Isabella after her change was that she would be my wife. That she would share my last name for the rest of our sleepless days.

"As you're what, Carlisle?"

"As my partner. I want you to join me in this life as my partner, my equal."

"As your wife?" she asked. "Are you saying that you'd like to marry me?"

I had to laugh at the innocent face she was giving me. I knew there was nothing innocent going through her head though.

"Eventually, yes. As my wife. To anyone I could easily pass for someone in their early thirties. If you were to become like me now, or even in the next couple of years, our difference in age might be alarming to some. If we wait until you finish college, then it would appear more natural."

"I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Nor do I, but I've lived a very long time. People are ignorant in their beliefs and thoughts. I'd hate for someone to think I'm robbing the cradle."

"Much like you are now?" she teased.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "Much like I am now. However, we know the truth behind that. In all reality, I'm merely twenty-three years old, give or take a few hundred."

This caused Isabella to laugh heartily. "I love you," she said, leaning in to graze her lips against my own.

"And I love you. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to show you just how much I love you. I'd like to spend as much time consuming your body before all you want to do is rip mine to shreds."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked as I stood and pulled her up with me.

I released our hands and began to strip my shirt from my body. "A swim?"

With my shirt tossed aside, I began to pull down my pants, slipping my shoes off before the material fell to my ankles.

"Naked?" she asked curiously.

"Did you bring a bathing suit?" Isabella shook her head no. "Neither did I."

I didn't wait for her to join me. Instead, I started to walk to the edge of the river, but I could hear her removing her clothes in a rush behind me. I smiled to myself when I heard her footsteps pounding the forest floor. She was in a hurry to reach me and it showed when she jumped on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck and attacking me with kisses.

I grabbed her legs and wrapped them tighter around my waist. I could feel her center pressed against my backside. She was ready for me and I had yet to touch her. Her breasts were against my bare back and I may have gotten us into the water a little quicker than she had realized. I had to have my hands on her. I had to feel her around me, on me, under me. It didn't matter in that moment.

We waded out in the water until it was covering our bodies. I turned her around so that she was facing me and I kissed her without any warning. I took her rough, nipping at her lip with just enough pressure to cause her to moan. She rubbed herself without conviction against my hard length. The hand that held her head, slowly traveled down her back until it was cupping her backside. I gave it a gentle squeeze causing her to yelp into my mouth. I smiled against her lips bringing my hand down to her sex. Her small hand wrapped itself around my dick and pumped it slowly up and down, back and forth.

"Please," I begged her. "Please let me feel you. I need to be inside of you."

"Yes," she moaned as I removed my hand from her folds and covered it with her own. With both of our hands grasping my hardness, I guided myself into her body, watching her head fall back as soon as I entered her.

Both hands went to her bottom, pulling her closer until I was completely sheathed inside of her. With every pump I made, her body would rise, bringing her pert, pink nipples to my face. By the second pass, I took one in my mouth, eliciting a deep groan from Isabella.

"Harder," she panted.

I sucked her nipple in my mouth harder while the lower half of her body was trying to draw me in even deeper. I watched her face contort as we made love. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes barely closed, and the sweet sounds coming from her mouth were almost enough to bring me over the edge.

I released her nipple with a pop and circled the erect peak with my tongue. Her movements became more erratic and I could feel that her climax was upon her.

"Come for me, baby," I said, trailing my tongue over the swell of her breast. I kissed the inside of her neck, sucking on it slightly. It wasn't enough to leave a mark, a mark that one day would change the rest of her life.

"Yes," she chanted as I sucked on her neck a little harder.

"You like that? When I make you mine forever, do you want me to bite you here?"

"Please, do it now. Carlisle, make me yours now."

I stopped my attack on her neck and kissed my way up to the shell of her ear. "You're mine already. Now come for me, Isabella."

I held back wanting to throw everything I had in me into our joined bodies. One day I would be able to take her without abandon. Right now, I wanted to take her to that place where she saw stars and bright lights, the place where only I could set her body on fire, the place where she didn't call out to God but to me.

She moaned, yelling out my name at the top of her lungs as she came hard against my cock. I drove into her one last time chanting that I loved her as I released myself into her body. As we came down, still firmly holding onto one another, she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Will it always be like that?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, it will be better. One day, I won't have to hold back."

"One day," she sighed, picking her head up and kissing me softly. "One day I'll be your wife."

"Yes, sweetheart, one day you will be. I love you."

"Oh Carlisle, how I love you."

We stayed in the water until I felt goose bumps pebble against her skin. I carried her back to our campsite, drying her off with a towel Alice had left out for us. I shook my head knowing it was against my better judgment that I ever doubt she would know what I needed.

Isabella pulled on a t-shirt, but I stopped her before she could put any other clothing on. I knew it would only come off, and when she gave me a questionable look, I told her as much.

We lay in the tent, looking up at the ceiling to see the night sky and all its glory looking down upon us. Before I let sleep consume her, we made love two more times under the open night sky. Afterwards, Isabella was completely spent, as she lay in my arms under the covers of the sleeping bags. Her hand absentmindedly ran across my chest.

"Isabella," I said. I could hear her heart rate taking on a steady pattern and I knew that sleep was only minutes away.

"Hmmm…," she said against my chest.

"You have great taste in sleeping bags."

It took her a moment for the comment to register. When it did, she laughed, sending vibrations throughout my entire body.

"You knew then, didn't you?" she asked.

"I did."

"That's why you asked me to choose. You knew it would be for my benefit, more than your own?"

"Yes, and if I must say, I'm glad you went with the smaller one. I like feeling your body pressed against mine."

"And to think I assumed that you were looking for something to share with your wife."

I stroked her hair away from her face before placing a single kiss on her forehead.

"One day."

~xxx~

_A/N- *sigh* I just love him. So, we've talked about the future and from what you can see, Bella will not be a teenage bride. Nope. I want these two on closer of an equal playing field. But...what will Jacob have to say about all of this? Hmmm... _

_Next update on Monday! Everyone have a fantastic weekend! I'm determined in the next two weeks to finish all of my shopping! I'm almost there!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	11. Chapter 11 Baby Don't Cry

_A/N- Thank you all for joining me again! The story is about to start picking up as far as moving the time ahead. Much love to you all & to the same wonderful ladies who have helped me with this!_

**I don't own the characters but I'll claim that Jacob over reacts**.

Chapter 11  
Baby Don't Cry

The weeks since the camping trip turned into months. Before we knew it, the end of the year was approaching. Thanksgiving had come and gone and much to my dismay, Isabella spent the holiday with the Blacks at La Push.

Christmas was a different story. I knew we wouldn't be able to get away with cooking an elaborate meal for Isabella and her father, but I was adamant that I spend part of the holiday with her. It would be our first Christmas after all.

Isabella had told me that instead of going to the reservation to celebrate, the families, or most of them, were invading her house. She had been like a wild tornado leading up to the sacred holiday. Planning meals, shopping for gifts, and helping her father get the house in order.

I hadn't seen much of her in the past couple of weeks. School had reached its mid year point and college applications had to be turned in soon. Isabella was still uncertain as to where she wanted to attend.

A part of her dilemma was money. She had been saving what little she made at Newton's as her college fund. I had spoken to Charlie briefly regarding the situation and in our talks I learned that he too had been setting money aside to help fund her higher education. It took him telling me that most of his retirement would be contributed to her college savings for me to decide what I was giving her for Christmas.

Isabella was a smart woman and she knew going in that she couldn't rely solely on grants or scholarships. That is where I came in. I had a plan formed, and as soon as Isabella told me her final choice of schools, I would put my plan into action. She had promised me that by Christmas her decision would be made.

I wanted nothing more than to be selfish and ask Isabella to spend Christmas Eve at my home, but I didn't. Charlie had requested the night off so that he could spend his first Christmas Eve with his daughter since she was a little girl. How could I compete with that? The man, in a matter of years, was going to lose his baby girl. I would get to have her forever; his time was limited.

On Christmas morning the angelic sounds of carols were being sung throughout the house. It was standard Alice tradition to sing the entire catalog of Christmas songs before the sun had fully risen.

The decorations this year were over the top to say the least. We always decorated but now that we had an added family member, the house felt more alive, as did each of its residents.

I walked into the living room, where Alice and Jasper sat facing one another, their legs intertwined together.

"Good morning," I offered. They turned their heads in my direction and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle," Alice said.

"Merry Christmas," Jasper followed behind her.

"It is. A very merry Christmas. You sounded lovely, Alice."

"Thank you. Everything is ready for this evening. Things are going wonderfully," Alice spoke with a huge grin on her face.

I couldn't help but return the smile and her optimism. "I'm counting on it. I'm assuming she's made a decision?"

"She has. I can't wait. Jasper and I are very excited about our move."

"I'm glad to hear that. Should we begin our morning?"

They both nodded and we set off into the wilderness for our morning Christmas hunt. The air around us was cool as we sprinted through the trees in search of our next meal. My mind however was anywhere but my surroundings. I couldn't help but be curious as to where, a year from now, I would be living. Alice was hopeful that everything was going to work out and I knew never to bet against Alice. Knowing that she knew the outcome and that she and Jasper were excited about the prospect only fueled my desire to move on with our lives.

This was it. Our starting point. I had lived several hundred years and after living all over the world, I finally felt as if my life had begun. I wasn't sure where our paths would lead us, but I knew that it didn't matter if we went to New York, Seattle, or Timbuktu. As long as I was surrounded by my family I could face anything. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

~xxx~

Isabella arrived a little after six that evening, her overnight bag packed and ready to spend the night in my arms. Alice all but tackled her to the floor when she walked into the house. I stood in the background watching the two laugh and hug like the sisters they had become. As soon as Alice released the death grip of a hug she had on Isabella, she spotted me across the room and winked. I smiled at the gesture and felt the lower half of my pants stiffen. Jasper, standing not far from me, cleared his throat.

Isabella crossed the room toward me, stopping to embrace Jasper in what looked like a very odd hug. It seemed the two weren't quite sure how to embrace one another. I had to hold back my laughter at watching them. After they exchanged Merry Christmas', she closed the distance between us, smiling at me brightly. At the same time, both of our arms wrapped tightly around one another and our lips said hello in the only way that two lips could.

"Merry Christmas," she said against my mouth.

"Merry Christmas. Have you had a good one so far?" I asked.

"It just got even better."

"Let's head to the living room. Alice is about to explode," I teased.

"But you said no gifts," she said in a panicked tone. "I didn't buy anything for anyone."

"I know. We don't exactly do traditional," I said using air quotes, "gifts. C'mon, you'll see."

I led her into the living room. Alice and Jasper were curled up in each other's laps on the love seat. I sat in front of the fire place, tugging on Isabella's hand to join me. When she sat, she leaned her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body and inhaled her scent deeply.

"Bella, has Carlisle told you what we normally do in the way of gifts for Christmas?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head no against my chest and I looked up at Alice, urging her to continue.

"Well, we pretty much have everything we need but sadly, there are people in the world that don't. We're very fortunate and it's during this time of year that we are reminded just how fortunate we are. Instead of buying for one another, we make it our purpose to give to others."

"So, you do the Angel Tree at the mall?" Isabella asked.

"Not exactly, no," Jasper replied. "We do a little more than that."

Alice smiled sweetly and continued on. "We make donations, every year, to the charity of our choice."

"All of you, or as a family?"

"Each of us," Jasper said. "Alice?" he said, "Why don't you go first."

"This year, I've decided to donate fifty thousand dollars to the Red Cross. Jasper," Alice extended a hand offering the floor to him.

"I've chosen to give the same amount to the Humane Society."

Bella quietly snorted at Jasper's charity choice, thinking that no one could hear her. Jasper raised his eye and looked at her with a smirk.

"Something funny Ms. Swan?" he playfully asked.

"What? Oh…it's just, ironic. You give money to a charity that saves animals yet that's what you live on?"

Jasper shrugged. "Perhaps it's a guilty conscience."

"Bella," Alice began. "Before Carlisle tells us his choice, don't you have some news you'd like to share with us?" She smiled a knowing smile because she did in fact already know.

"Do you already know?" she asked, turning her body from my lap to face me.

I shook my head no.

"C'mon, Bella! Tell us! Or, tell Jasper and Carlisle. I can hardly keep quiet any longer!" Alice pleaded.

Taking a deep breath, Isabella began. "So, I've decided on where I want to go to school. I've decided that in the fall, I'll be a student at the University of Washington."

I hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her cheek. "I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" she asked. "I just think, with the limited time I may or may not have, staying close to Charlie would be good."

"As do I."

"Okay, Carlisle, spill the beans," Alice exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on the couch.

I was nervous because I wasn't sure how she was going to react. Alice had said everything was going to be fine, but I still had that nagging ache in my side that she would not appreciate the thought.

"Don't be scared, Bella," Jasper offered. He locked eyes with me and nodded for me to continue.

"Like Alice and Jasper, I've also donated money but not to a charitable cause this year. Instead I took the academic route." I paused to gauge her reaction, which led me to believe that she had no idea where I was headed with my statement.

"This year, I'm making a charitable donation, in your name, to the University of Washington. With the donation, you'll be receiving a full paid scholarship for the entire time you are enrolled in classes."

"What?" she asked, taken a back. "Carlisle, you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You don't need to spend your savings on college and Charlie shouldn't have to dip into his retirement. I'm more than sufficient to provide this for you."

"I…it's just a lot," she stuttered out.

"It's the least I could do. We want you to focus on school when you are there and nothing else. Let me handle all the financial obligations."

Tears leaked out of her eyes and I was afraid she was going to tell me no until she flung herself in my arms, holding on to me like her life depended on it.

"Thank you. I love you so much," she whispered into my neck. "You don't know how grateful I am to you."

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes before looking over towards Alice and Jasper. "Thank you both," she said to them.

"It's our pleasure, Bella. Besides, this is a new venture for us too," Jasper added.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper and I are going to school with you!" Alice exclaimed. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Wait. You two are going to college with me?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"We are. Alice and I have never been to college. We finished high school up just before you arrived and took some time for ourselves. We needed a break and honestly, it wasn't that we really needed to go. Now, however, seems like a good a time as any. It helps provide a cover for us all going to Seattle with you."

"This is…this is just," she stopped to catch her breath, "I can't believe it. So we're all going together? To Seattle?"

Alice and Jasper nodded. "Will the two of you be living on campus with me?"

They both laughed and I couldn't help but join along with them. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Bella, you don't really think we're going to live in dorms do you? I mean, I'm all for having the full college experience, but dorm rooms are not a part of that."

"Then where will you live?" It amazed me that she still had not caught on to what we were offering.

"_We_," I corrected her, "will find a house close to campus. The four of us will live together, if you're okay with that."

"But Carlisle," she purred in my ear. Her tone had gone from a ball full of nervous, excited energy to one of a playful hell cat. "Then you won't get to experience trying to sneak into my room after hours."

"Believe me, we can still play that at our house. You're not mad?" I finally asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm shocked and I have no idea how I'm going to explain all of this, but I'm elated. We're all going to be together and that's what matters."

"I love you," I said, kissing her gently.

"You're the most amazing man, Carlisle. How will I ever repay you?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of a few ways," I said in my sex voice.

"On that note, the two of us are out of here," Jasper said, pulling Alice off of the couch.

With quick hugs from Isabella and more thank yous, we were left alone. We cuddled on the floor, talking about what the next four years were to hold. She confessed to me that she had decided to major in medicine, but her dreams of being doctor didn't reach my own inhibitions. She liked the idea of working with children, possibly as a nurse. She playfully teased that she had the best tutor to help her along her journey and I couldn't argue with her. I was beginning to like the sound of study dates, and college as a whole.

~xxx~

The end of the year had arrived and instead of ringing in the New Year with the clan from Denali, like we normally did, Alice and Jasper left to join them, leaving me the house to myself to entertain Isabella.

She had worked a half a day at Newton's and then joined her father at the reservation in La Push. She promised me that she was only going for dinner and would call me on her way to my house. Her father believed that she was spending a quiet evening watching the ball drop on TV with the three of us.

I truly hated lying to Charlie, but what could I have honestly said? I appear to be a man in his middle thirties that is sleeping with your beautiful daughter? Showing her things that she never knew existed, all the while, she is making me feel more alive than I ever had?

No. That was impossible. I wondered one day if I would ever be able to come out and tell him how I felt about her. I wanted the whole world to know and one day, I wanted to marry her and having Charlie's blessing would make our lifetime together that much more bearable.

It was a quarter to eight, and Isabella still had not called. I began to pace the floors of the house, worrying about whether or not she was alright. Deciding to end the battle raging through my body, I picked up the phone to call her cell. It took several rings and I was certain that her voice mail would pick it up, when I heard a faint sob through the receiver.

"Baby?" I asked timidly.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," she choked out.

"For what? Where are you? Do I need to come and get you?" My tone had risen as I feared the worst. Maybe Jacob had finally convinced her that I was not right. Maybe she was upset because she was doing the one thing I had feared since falling in love with her.

"I'm sorry I haven't called yet. I'm on my way to you. It's just…"

"It's just what, baby? Talk to me. I'm worrying myself sick over here."

"Can I talk to you when I get there? The roads are kind of slick and I'd feel better if I wasn't on my phone."

"Of course. I'll see you soon. I love you," I said before we hung up.

"I love you, too."

The phone went dead and it took everything I had not to throw it across the room. I was going to be a mess of emotions until she walked through the door and into my arms.

It took her twenty minutes to arrive. The longest twenty minutes of my life. I continued to pace the living room, pulling my hair out by its ends. When I heard her truck coming down the road, I flew to the front of the house and waited for the rickety piece of metal to make its way down my driveway. I didn't even give her time to place it in park before I was at her door, collecting her in my arms.

She sobbed into my chest while I brushed her hair back. I tried to offer her consoling words but nothing seemed to help and it didn't help me that I was uncertain as to what I was helping comfort.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze," I said, keeping my arms wrapped tightly around her. I led her into the house, taking her bag from her shoulder and setting in down it the foyer.

I walked us to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. She stared at her hands, fisting them in her own lap.

"Tell me what's wrong. What has you so upset?" I asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She took a few minutes before she breathed in deep and began speaking. "My dad was so excited about the scholarship. He told everyone on the reservation over dinner. Everyone was saying congratulations and that they were so proud of me. You could see Charlie's eyes light up, knowing that I was going to accomplish my dreams. Anyway, when he went on to tell everyone how Alice and Jasper were also enrolling in school, Jacob got pissed. He didn't make a big spectacle or anything, but I could tell from his body posture and his tone when he spoke.

"Charlie went on to tell everyone how he felt he'd be able to sleep at night knowing that I wasn't in a big city alone and that he felt better that I would be living with all of you. That was Jacob's breaking point. He stormed out of the house like a mad man."

"What did everyone say about his behavior?" I asked. I knew that Jacob, still, had not been honest with her regarding what he really was. I was curious as to how the rest of the tribe would excuse his behavior in front of outsiders.

"They just blew him off. I think the only two it startled was me and my dad. I excused myself so that I could speak with Jacob. When I found him outside of the house, he was pacing the yard, looking as if he was about to combust. I know he doesn't like that I am with you, but is that really a reason to go ape shit like that?"

"Isabella, there are things you don't know. Things that could better explain why Jacob acted the way he did. Now, I'm not excusing his behavior. You are not property. Whether I like to think of you as mine, you are your own person. If you wanted Jacob, I would step aside. It would devastate me, but if that was who you chose, I would honor your wishes."

"Carlisle," she said, rubbing the pads of her thumbs across my cheeks, "you are who I want. You are who I will always want. It doesn't matter to me that Jacob doesn't think you are that person. It matters what I think."

"Then that is all that matters, but you need to understand, Jacob, when he's angry like that and loses his temper, it could be very bad for you."

"How?" she asked.

"Isabella, it's not my place to tell. Just know that Jacob is something else. Just as I am, so is he. He has his reasons for not liking you around my family and his reasons go back to the beginning of time. Maybe you should do some research on the subject." I had hoped by telling her this that she would, indeed, do the research to find out why Jacob was the way he was. I may not have agreed with him on whether I was the right man for Isabella, but I did respect the fact that his secret was not mine to share.

"What?" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Like look up what the mortal enemy of vampires are?"

"Yes. Maybe that's exactly what you should do. Listen, baby, I don't want you to be upset and I'm sorry he has upset you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She sat on my lap, her finger tapping her chin. Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward, taking my top lip in her mouth and biting it playfully.

"As a matter of fact, there is something."

"Anything," I said, tracing my tongue around her warm, wet, pink lips.

"I'd love nothing more than to ring in the New Year, naked, in the bed, in your arms."

Without a second to think, I scooped her up in my arms and sprinted through the house, toward the bedroom. Laying her flat against the bed, I removed my shirt and shoes, before covering her body with my own.

"You have too many clothes on," I said between kisses.

"You didn't give me the chance to take any of them off. Maybe you should do something about that."

I lifted the hem of her shirt over her head. She sat up slightly, stretching her arms over her head. I flung the shirt across the room before popping the button on her jeans and easing the zipper down. Scooting back on my feet, I took her legs in my hands, slipping the denim down until she was in nothing but her innocent bra and panties.

"I don't know how any one person can make simple white cotton look so damn sexy," I said, raking my eyes over her form.

She smiled at me, biting her bottom lip. "Now, _you're_ the one with too many clothes on."

I stood from the bed, doing my best not to destroy the remaining clothes from my body in an attempt to rid them as fast as possible. I crawled across the bed, like a lion on the prowl, fully nude. I kissed Isabella across the swells of her breasts, easing her bra off and exposing her beautiful breasts. She raised her body up, allowing me to wrap my hands around her back to unclasp her bra. As soon as I had it off, my mouth and my hands began to work on their own accord, assaulting her body with gentle nips and kisses. She moved underneath me, moaning her pleasure and doing her best to work friction between our bodies.

My mouth descended towards her body until my lips were met with the elastic band of her panties. I took the thin material in my mouth, pulling it away from her body and tucking my fingers under the waist band on either side of her hips, removing them so that I could have what my body was craving in that moment.

She smelled heavenly. Light, slightly tart, but I knew once my tongue began to lap its way down and across her slick folds, it would be nothing less than sweet.

Her hands fisted in my hair as I lowered my mouth and kissed the top of her lips, just where they parted. My tongue darted out, having no patience, and licked her clit, eliciting a deep throaty moan from Isabella. Her body moved off of the bed, pushing her pussy into my face, as if she were offering herself to me. My tongue began its own dance, working its way from the front, all the way toward the back. At the second pass, I stopped long enough to suck her clit into my mouth. My tongue swirled around, sucking and lapping her juices.

Her body went rigid underneath me and the hold she had on my hair tightened. Her pants grew louder the harder I sucked her into my mouth. I could hear her heartbeat quicken and as I sucked her clit she came on my tongue, screaming and chanting unintelligible words into the darkened room.

Her body slowly fell, reaching the comforts of the bed and I heard her sigh to herself. I rose up on my elbows and looked at her, eyes heavily lidded. My hands guided themselves up her body, taking in the curves of her waist, stopping to gently massage her breasts in my hands. When I reached her face, I dropped my head so that our mouths were connected. Her tongue reached out to mine first and she moaned again as she sucked her juices into her own mouth.

"Mmmm…" she said with a smile. "I think I want a turn."

"You want a turn?" I asked and she nodded. "What…?"

Her hands went flat against my chest as she pushed my body away. I sat back on my ankles and watched her slither her way closer. She pushed me gently against the bed until I was the one who was flat on their back. Hovering above me, she licked her lips and dropped her mouth against the side of my neck.

"I want to taste you, Carlisle. You have feasted upon me, let me return the favor," she whispered into my ear before taking the lobe into her mouth.

"You want to…"

_Oh God!_ I thought. _She wants to…she wants to…_

"I want you in my mouth," she said huskily.

Before I could protest or…hell who was I kidding I wasn't going to protest, her mouth made its own way down my abdomen, peppering kisses along the trail of hair that led to…

"Shit, Isabella!" I cried as her whole mouth engulfed me.

Her breath, hot against my member, felt like a heat wave of the best kind. Her head moved slowly, up and down, while her hand gripped my shaft moving with the same pattern. She circled the head with her tongue, plunging it back into the inferno that was her mouth. She moved back up, grazing her teeth along the side and sucked the head in the same manner I sucked on her clit.

"Mother…." My train of thought left me as she increased her speed. There was no doubt I would blow my load into her mouth and very soon.

"That feels so good, baby. Your mouth, oh God," I moaned as she took my balls into her hand and massaged them. "Isabella, I can't…I can't….I can't wait," I finally choked out.

My hands, afraid to grab the base of her skull and wrap her hair around my fingers, were pushed to my forehead. She sucked harder as she moved up and down and I did my best to keep my pelvis glued to the bed. I could not risk thrusting into her mouth and likely killing her, here, dick in her mouth.

I moved my hands away from my face and gripped the sheets of the bed. I tried to warn her that I was coming but she wasn't moving. I had to wonder if I was even making any sense. She took me in one last time and that was all I could take. I cried out her name, or what sounded like a garbled version of her name, flooding her mouth with my seed.

When the last of it deposited into her mouth, she kissed the tip of my dick and eased her way over my body, making sure that her center rubbed itself against my still, rock hard shaft.

"That was," I began to say after I had caught my breath, "amazing. You didn't have to."

"I know," she said, leaning down and pressing her lips against mine.

I pulled her closer, by the nape of her neck and thrust my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself all over.

"You taste like me," I whispered.

"You taste like me," she said back.

"We taste like us," I countered.

She moaned and ground herself into me. I could feel the heat of her core and the wetness began to leak onto my cock.

"I need to be inside of you," I said, taking a breast into my hand and tweaking it until the nipple was pert.

I sat us up so that she was straddling me. She lifted herself up and grabbed the base of my cock, positioning herself over it. Slowly, our eyes locked in a heated stare, she guided herself onto it, and both of us groaned as I fully entered her. Her hands gripped my shoulders and her body fell back, as she rocked herself against me. I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, deeper, feeling her totally encompass my world.

I watched her face, the way her eyes fluttered closed. She looked deep in concentration as she bit at her lip, moaning softly. My gaze traveled lower, over the mounds of her breasts where they bounced ever so lightly against her ivory skin. My eyes kept drifting further south, to the point where our bodies met. She alternated her movements between circling her hips and moving her lower half up and down. I was completely amazed at the way our bodies were attuned to one another. She was my other half and it was evident in the way we responded to one another's needs.

"Carlisle," she said in a strained voice. "Carlisle, I'm so close."

I couldn't respond to her. I was too caught up in watching the way she moved over me. When I finally found my voice, I said, "I want to watch you come. Fall apart around me, Isabella. I want to see your beautiful face as I make you come."

"Oh shit," she sighed, bouncing her body against my dick in a more frantic way.

"That's it, baby. Come,"

I felt her walls tighten around me. Her mouth dropped open to form the most beautiful O shape I had ever seen. The sounds that came out of it were light, airy almost, but just as beautiful as the cries of passion that erupted from her moments before.

"Yes," I hissed. She was magnificent, riding my cock, her perfect tits bouncing around like a boat on choppy water.

The faintest cry left her mouth as I came in her, grunting my release. I buried myself in her, as deep as I could go, giving her all I had. She sat up and threw her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. We stayed in each other's arms, our bodies still connected, while we listened to the fireworks begin to go off outside.

"I don't want to separate us," she said, kissing my shoulder up to my ear, where she licked along its shell.

"We don't have to. We can stay like this all night if you want." I caught her lips with my own as they danced over my cheek.

It didn't take long for her to begin to rub against me, hard as granite, inside of her. I held her close, never letting her out of my grasp as we both came again and again.

When midnight approached, we both lay on the bed, spent from our constant sexual needs. I was flat on my back, Isabella, lying softly on top of me. Fireworks illuminated the sky outside, signaling the arrival of another new year.

This coming year, however, I had so much to look forward to. The woman I loved at my side, a family I wouldn't trade for the world, and the prospect of a future that made me look forward to what may come.

As the fireworks played on, I held Isabella close watching her face. Her hands were folded over my chest and her chin rested firmly on them. Her gaze was turned to the window, watching the show. She was breathtaking and she was mine.

"Happy New Year, my sweet, sweet Isabella."

She turned her head slightly and gave me my favorite smile. The one that told me that she felt everything I felt for her.

"Happy New Year, my sweet, sweet Carlisle."

~xxx~

_A/N- Ah! Nothing says the holidays like a good blow job. LOL Reviewers get a tease for Friday's update!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	12. Chapter 12 Burn For You

_A/N- Happy Friday! Here is your scheduled update! I hope you all love it. Warning- if you're not comfortable reading sexy times at work, save this for later. Love you all and love the girls who have helped make this possible!_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'll own up to Carlisle going to prom.**

Chapter 12  
Burn for You

**February**

My family progressed smoothly into the New Year. Work kept me busy, as usual, but I still found time for alone time with Isabella.

It was the middle of February and in a month and a half, we had explored every inch of each other's bodies. There wasn't a surface in the house we hadn't "tested" out and there was no place on each other that was left untouched. I felt as if I knew her body better than she did.

I knew that she was ticklish right behind her knee and that she had a knack for me sucking on her toes. It was by mistake that we discovered that little bit of information when we stumbled upon it, late one evening in the hot tub. Her legs had been wrapped around my neck while I spent time underwater between her thighs. When she came, I surfaced from the water, holding her by her ankles and kissing her feet, playfully sucking a toe into my mouth. She whimpered and immediately felt embarrassed that she was turned on but such a _repulsive act_ she said. Of course, when I buried two fingers inside of her while I sucked on her toe at the same time, she came, crying out my name. We laughed about it together afterwards but it never stopped me from doing it when I could.

Our need for one another went past the bedroom. We made love in the halls, in the shower, on the porch overlooking the woods, the hot tub (multiple times), the couch, the kitchen counter, the kitchen table, and every other surface we could find. There was only one place we had yet to break in.

I'm not sure why we avoided my office but for some reason, I never consumed her body on top of my desk. It was high on my list of things to do.

Valentine's Day was around the corner and Alice had requested Isabella's company all day on the Saturday beforehand. Claiming that they needed to shop for "their men", I playfully rolled my eyes. Alice said that I would reap benefits beyond anything I could dream. I couldn't imagine what she had working up her sleeve.

I busied myself at the hospital while the girls spent the day in Port Angeles shopping. I came home a little after five to find Jasper looking at the couch like there was something wrong with it. I walked up behind him, slowly so I wouldn't startle him, and peeked over his shoulder to see if I could make heads or tails of what he was staring at. When I came up with no logical answer, I asked him what it was we were trying to figure out.

He hesitated briefly before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just not sure I can sit here anymore," he stated.

"Why? Does Alice say that it's not fashionable any longer?"

"No, it's because every time I look at it, all I see is you and Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. Jasper sensed my hesitation, my resistance to vocalize my question. "Alice all but told me what kinds of, um, activities the two of you did here."

"Well, I do apologize, Jasper. But to be honest with you, if you have a problem with the couch, you don't want to know about all the other places we've participated in activities." I smiled slyly and walked out of the room.

I could hear Jasper curse as I walked to my office, laughing to myself, even after I closed the doors.

I sat down in the chair and logged into my email. Things were coming together quite nicely for all of us. We were scheduled to close on the house in Seattle in a few weeks. Alice had already planned a shopping excursion while we were there to purchase new things.

All of the "kids", as I playfully called them, had registered for school and selected their classes. Alice had decided she was going to major in fashion merchandising and Jasper, having lived the Civil War, was going to study history with a focus on southern cultures.

An email I had been waiting on from a car dealer in Seattle caught my attention. It was to be a graduation present for Isabella from all of us, including Charlie. He agreed that her truck, while trusty enough to get her around Forks, would not make too many trips back and forth from Seattle. I was afraid that he would have shot the idea down when I approached him with it, but he was more than willing to offer any help he could. Since Isabella had scored a full ride scholarship to school, he had a little money saved to help go toward the purchase. I hated to take his money because I could very well afford it on my own, but I wanted to make him feel included. Instead of putting the money toward the car, I opened up an account in his name with my broker. I figured that when Isabella had left him, it would help him later down the road.

The car wasn't flashy by any means. I knew that Isabella, while she enjoyed all of my cars, and I mean she enjoyed straddling my cock while we drove down the open highway going as fast as the car would take us, wouldn't want to drive an expensive vehicle every day. Alice agreed, seeing that something more practical would serve her better. In the end, we decided on a brand new Volkswagen Beetle. The color was a deep blue and it was being equipped with all the latest technology. The dealer in Seattle promised to hold it for me until the end of May, when we'd present the car to Isabella right after graduation.

My cell phone chirped, alerting me of a text message. I picked up the device and smiled when I saw that it was from Isabella. I opened the awaiting message and nearly choked at what I saw. It was a picture of a bare thigh, Isabella's bare thigh. Before I had time to respond, another one came in. This one was of her stomach, her hand rested right above the waist band of her panties.

I stared at the picture wondering what in the world she was up to. Before I could call and ask, another message popped up, this time it was of her hand, cupping her breast. A text below it read:

_I'm supposed to be shopping with Alice but all I can think about is your hands on me. ~ I.S._

I hit reply quickly, fumbling with the keys to type out my reply.

_Where are you? Please tell me no one can see you doing this. ~C.C._

_Of course someone can. *wink* Alice sees all. ~ I.S._

_I'm hard for you. ~ C.C._

_Are you touching yourself? ~ I.S._

_Are you? ~ C.C._

Just then, another picture came in, interrupting our game of "sexting". When I saw what she was doing, my eyes popped out of my head. Isabella had removed the panties she was wearing in the earlier photo and her hand was cupping her sex. I could make out, one single digit entering her.

_You need to get home. ~C.C._

_Or what? ~ I.S._

_I want to see you in my office, ASAP. You're in some serious trouble. ~ C.C._

_Are you going to spank me? Have I been a bad girl? ~I.S._

_The worst kind. .Now. Or pay later. ~ C.C._

_I'll take my chances. Love you! ~ I.S._

_You'll be sorry. Love you too! ~ C.C._

It was all in good fun, our playful banter back and forth but I was serious about her in my office when she came home. If she wasn't here in the next hour, she would be sorry and possibly sore. But only in the best possible way.

I decided that a hunt was what I needed. Jasper was in the kitchen, looking over every surface and cringing when he tried to sit at the bar. I caught his attention and nodded to the door. He followed behind me, keeping quite. I wasn't sure what he was feeling from me in that particular moment. I was angry that I couldn't have my way with Isabella at this very moment. I was horny because I had just received a picture of my girlfriend getting herself off in a public place. If I were Jasper, I would have been one pissed off, horny man.

We hunted for some time, taking down a herd of elk, each. I told myself the longer I stayed out in the woods, the sooner Isabella would return. I was hoping, at least, that when I walked into my study that she would be there.

When we walked into the house, I knew that she was waiting for me. I could smell everything about her. She was ready for me. Jasper and I parted ways at the stairs and I stood outside of my office, listening to the beat of Isabella's heart. It wasn't frantic, like she was scared of what I might do. Instead it beat a steady, normal rhythm. She wasn't pacing, because I couldn't hear footsteps. She had to be sitting, waiting for her punishment.

Slowly, I turned the knob of the door, letting it open itself all the way before I stepped in. What I saw when I looked up, made me catch my breath. Isabella sat on the edge of my desk, in a skimpy lace baby doll nightie. The top half, keeping her breasts perky, was a pale pink, accented in the middle by a tiny black bow. They stood at attention, almost creating more cleavage than I had ever seen on her.

The lower half flared out around her stomach and was sheer black. It stopped just short of where, what I presumed to be matching panties. Instead, Isabella was bare and I mean _bare. _

Up until this moment, Isabella had always had a light dusting of pubic hair. I knew she groomed her area because it was always well maintained, but tonight any sign of coarse, curly hair was long gone.

My gaze traveled further south and I took in a large gulp of air when I noticed she was wearing the black thigh high boots she wore that night we went to the club in Port Angeles.

"See something you like, Dr. Cullen," she purred from her perch on my desk.

I cleared my throat and tried to reign in my dick, as it was threatening to escape from my pants. I remembered I was supposed to acting as if I were mad at her. I was supposed to be role playing.

Role-playing.

An idea popped in my head and I slammed the door shut, causing vibrations to ricochet around the walls.

I stalked toward her, keeping my face from showing any sort of emotion other than the front I was trying to put on. As I grew closer, her legs opened wider and I was ambushed with her sweet arousal. I licked my lips and positioned myself between her obvious invitation. She smirked at me, jutting her chest out and seductively wrapping an arm around my neck. She used her free hand to palm my cheek. My reflexes kicked in and I leaned into her touch.

"If I wasn't already dead, you would have given me a heart attack," I said against her palm, kissing the inside.

"So I take it you approve of my outfit?"

"More like, the lack there of." I couldn't hold out any longer. I had to have my hand on her. I had to touch her bare skin.

With one hand, I massaged the outside of her thigh, ghosting over where I wanted my hand the most. I hooked my hand behind her knee and wrapped it around my waist. She moved closer off the edge of the desk and I could feel the heat of her center penetrate through my clothes. With my free hand I touched her stomach, slowly easing my way over where her patch of hair once was. A low growl erupted from my chest at the feel of her smooth, silky pussy in my hand. I slipped my middle finger inside, letting her juices create a natural lubricant to ease it's way in and out.

Her head fell back and she moaned and writhed against my finger.

"I can't do this," I said, watching her face change the more she enjoyed how my finger moved inside of her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me like I was rejecting her.

"No, baby, not like that. What I mean is, I can't be gentle with you tonight. The way you look, the way you smell, it's too much. I can't go slow, not tonight."

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" she asked, her face fallen.

"Isabella, I can't make love to you tonight." I paused thinking of how I needed to word this. I thought of the different ways I could say it, but none of them sounded right. I just had to get the words out there. I just had to say what was really going through my mind.

"I can't make love to you," I said again, "because I want to fuck you."

For a brief second, I thought I registered fear in her eyes at my choice of words, but slowly, she brought one side of her mouth up into a devilish grin and I knew then that she understood what I wanted to do.

"Then do it," she said, grabbing a hold of my shirt and ripping it open. Buttons scattered around the room. She grabbed my pants and yanked them open, thrusting them down my hips. She repeated the same action when she removed my boxers. She grabbed onto my cock and gave it a squeeze, urging me with her eyes and her words. "Then do it," she said again.

"Turn around. Put your hands on the other side of the desk," I demanded.

She licked her lips before doing as I said. Her ass was on display before me. She held on to the far side of the desk and pushed her delicious mounds out for me. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder. I took a cheek in each hand and squeezed them. She moaned and pushed herself against my straining cock. I slapped her ass lightly and she bit at her lip, giving me her best innocent expression.

"You've been a bad girl, Ms. Swan. Whatever will I do with you?"

I grabbed my cock in my hands and pumped it a few times. Isabella batted her eyes at me but instead of the innocent look she had just given me seconds before, now her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Fuck me," she simply said.

And so I did.

Without warning, I plunged myself deep inside of her. The action caused her to push forward, knocking stray papers off of the desk. I grabbed her hips to get a better hold and to also make sure I wasn't going to fuck her into the desk, literally.

My movements weren't slow or calculated. They were rough and needy. I slammed into her, over and over again. She cried out, not in pain, but in ecstasy. She was enjoying herself and I knew this because her pleas for me to go deeper told me so.

I tried to go deeper but I was afraid of going too deep. I didn't want to impale her, I just wanted to fuck her.

Needing my hands on something other than her hips, they ghosted along her back and sides until each hand was kneading a breast. I rolled her nipples around between my fingers, pulling on the peaks, causing her to moan even louder. I dropped one hand and sprawled my open palm over the soft flesh of her pussy. A finger began to roll over her clit, alternating between pinching it and stroking it.

Isabella began to cry out, clamping her walls around my shaft.

"Harder, Carlisle," she panted. "More," she moaned. "Fuck me," she said again and again until she was crying out that she was coming.

My hands repositioned themselves on her hips once she had come down from her orgasm. My speed increased as I continued to pound into her.

"Again," she said, seemingly out of breath. "Carlisle, I'm coming again," she hollered out.

This time, I was going to make sure I came with her. I threw my head back, holding her hips tightly as I kept up my frantic rhythm. A deep growl resonated from my chest and I howled out as I came hard, our bodies thrashing together as I discharged my semen into her.

As the last left my body and entered hers, I collapsed on top of her, panting like I had just run halfway around the world. Once our breaths were collected, I kissed the side of her neck. She turned her head and captured my lips, kissing me with an intensity that made me weak in the knees.

"I can check the office off of my list now," I joked.

Isabella laughed and nodded. "I was wondering how long I would have to hold you off from taking me in here."

"What?" I asked, not sure I was following what she was saying.

"I've had this idea for a while now. You can thank Alice for the outfit. She saw what I wanted to do and used the excuse of shopping for Valentine's to help me plan."

I shook my head in disbelief but smiled at her admission. "You have been a bad girl indeed."

"Maybe," she said, still a little out of breath. "But only if you promise to punish me like that. I'm not sure I ever want to be good again."

~xxx~

On Valentine's Day, Isabella and I retreated to the house, much like we did any other day. I fixed her a lovely meal, we made love under the stars, and then I presented her with a rare strand of pink pearls I had been holding onto since acquiring them centuries beforehand.

I knew without a doubt, when I pulled them from their hiding place, that I wanted her to have them. After seeing the pale pink color of the nightie against her skin, I knew she had to have them. If for nothing else, every time I saw it adorn her body, I would be reminded of the night in my office. The color pink would never hold the same meaning again.

"Nobody can tell you what beauty is," I whispered in her ear as I clasped the pearls around her neck. "A woman can be flawless, immaculate and have no soul. Such a woman is not beautiful. So it is with a pearl. It is in a pearl's soul wherein its beauty lies."

"That's beautiful," she said, fingering the delicate gems between her fingers. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're beautiful," I said, brushing my lips against her own.

We made love again that night wrapped in each other's arms in _our_ bed. She wore nothing for the rest of the night except for the pearls. I wore nothing but her, in my heart.

~xxx~

"She's not going," Alice said to me one afternoon.

"Not going where? And who is she?" I asked perplexed.

"Who do you think I'm talking about? Bella. She's made up her mind, she's not going."

"Please explain to me where she is not going?"

"Prom, Carlisle. She's decided not to go to prom," Alice huffed, throwing her hands on her hips.

"Has she been asked?" I wondered out loud.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a smirk. "She has to go, Carlisle!"

"If she doesn't want to, we can't make her."

"You can."

I looked at Alice with a crazed expression. "I will most certainly not _make_ her go to prom. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to. Isabella is a grown woman. She can make her own decisions."

"Yes, but if she knew _you_ were going to be there, she'd be more prone to attend."

"And why would I go to Forks High's prom?"

It wasn't as if I could take her myself. I would have liked to, prom was an important rite of passage. A human experience she could very well regret never attending. I looked at Alice, waiting for her to explain to me what she meant.

"I hear that they are in need of chaperones. Most of the teachers will be present but they could always use the extra help."

"And you think I could be a chaperone. Wait, tell me, have you already seen me at the dance?"

Alice jumped up and down and squealed. "I didn't until just now. Oh, Carlisle, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Bella will be so gorgeous."

"You would think it was you going," I teased.

"No, but at least I get to help her get ready. Oh this is going to be perfect. We have to get her a dress. No wait, _I _have to get her a dress. She'll never agree to dress shopping with me."

Alice took off in a flash, and when I heard the garage door open, I knew she had already left on her mission.

It was settled it seemed. I was going to prom. A three hundred-year-old vampire was going to chaperone a high school dance for his high school girlfriend. Things couldn't have been screwier if I had dreamed this.

I sat down behind my desk and picked up the phone to call the high school.

"Forks High, this is Ms. Cope," a friendly voice said on the other end.

"Ms. Cope, hello. This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, Doctor Cullen. What can I do for you?" Her voice dropped and she put on what I figured was her best sex kitten voice.

I cleared my throat, before I continued. "I hear that you are in need of chaperones for the dance in a couple of months. I was wondering if perhaps I could help?"

"Doctor Cullen in a tux," she silently said.

"What was that?" I asked, fighting the grin I knew she couldn't see.

"Oh, I'm sorry, nothing. Actually yes, you can help. We'd love to have a doctor in the house. You know how some of these kids are. Clumsy," she added with a light chuckle. "Especially Chief Swan's daughter. Poor girl must have two left feet."

I couldn't help that a part of me felt angry at the woman's comments. She had no right to speak of my Isabella in such a way, but at the same time, she was right. Poor sweet girl was constantly tripping over her feet and air.

"Doctor Cullen?" she asked, "Did I lose you?"

"No, I'm sorry. Just thinking. Can you email me all the information? What to expect? What time to arrive?"

"Oh yes, and thank you. This is going to be the best prom Forks has ever seen!"

We said our good-byes and hung up. I held the same optimistic outlook at Ms. Cope; it was in fact going to be the best prom.

Alice arrived home, a garment bag draped over her shoulder. She walked into my office, holding the bag up and smiling.

"It's perfect!" she gleamed. "She's going to love it."

"Are you sure…nevermind. I called Ms. Cope today. I'm all set to chaperone," I said to Alice.

"Perfect. Where do you want me to leave this?"

"Drape it over the back of the chair, if you don't mind."

Alice gave me a pointed stare and shook her head no. "I think I'll hang this in your bedroom." She turned to leave, muttering under breath. "It's no doubt where the two of you will end up anyway."

Two days later, Isabella and I were sitting in my office. I was working through some work, while she sat in the chaise lounge, reading a book. Every so often I would steal quick glances at her, taking in the natural beauty she emanated. She never had to try hard. Whether she was in jeans and sneakers, or lingerie, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I smiled to myself and reverted my attention back to my computer. An email from Forks High peaked my interest. When I clicked on it, it was the information regarding the prom. I realized that I had yet to mention anything to Isabella.

Clearing my throat to gain her attention, she dropped the book into her lap and looked at me with a soft smile. "What's up?" she asked casually.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," I began. I moved out of the chair and around the desk so that I could join her on the chaise. When I sat down, I pulled her legs up so that her feet were resting on my lap.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Isabella, we're not sure when, but we do know that eventually your human life is going to come to an end."

"Right," she said, dragging the word out. "We've talked about this. What's going on, Carlisle?"

"It's nothing really, just something that was brought to my attention."

"You need to stop being so cryptic. Just spit it out and tell me. You have me a little freaked out here."

I chuckled and grabbed her hands in mine. "Prom, Isabella. I'm talking about prom."

Her eyes grew large as she assessed what I was saying. "You want me to go to the prom?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Um, let me think," she said tapping her index finger against her chin. "I know, maybe because I don't want to go with any of the boys from school. Maybe because I can't dance for shit. Maybe, _just maybe_, because the person I _would_ want to take me, _if_ I wanted to go, can't. How about that for why I wouldn't?"

"Isabella, will you go to prom with me?" I asked giving her my best smile.

"With you? But…how?" she asked.

"If I told you I was chaperoning the dance would you consider going?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am."

She thought for a moment, lost in thought. After what seemed like forever she spoke, her voice very faint. "I don't have a dress."

I stood up from the chair and extended my hand out for her to take. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Reluctantly, she took my hand as I led her to the bedroom. I left her sitting on the edge of the bed so I could retrieve the bag from my closet. I walked out with the bag draped over my arm before I hung it over the back of the door.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it," I urged.

She walked over to the garment bag and slowly eased the zipper down. I had yet to open it myself so what lay inside was going to be a surprise to us both.

Isabella carefully pulled out a blood red, satin strapless dress. It was short enough to hit her mid thigh. The skirt pooled out, creating a bubble and it was accentuated with a black satin ribbon around the waist.

"It's beautiful," we both said at the same time.

She whipped her head around, looking at me shocked. "You haven't seen it?"

"No. Alice bought it after she, well, after she saw you agreeing to go and I left it in the bag."

"So, since Alice has already seen me going, I guess there is no point in arguing, huh?"

"Are you saying yes to me taking you?" I grinned.

"Yes," Isabella said, nodding. "I'll go to prom with you."

~xxx~

_A/N- As if you would have told him no either. Prom should be...interesting? LOL I posted a picture of the lingerie on the Twilighted boards. If you'd like to go and check it out, here is the link-http:/www (dot) twilighted (dot) ?f=33&t=13164_

_Also, along with review teasers, I'll be posting another pic tease of the prom dress later today. Make sure you alert the page if you want to see it. With that being said, have a great weekend everyone! I'll see y'all on Monday!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	13. Chapter 13 Different World

_A/N- Happy Monday everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't respond to reviews over the weekend. My laptop has decided to crap out on me & I'm waiting for the part to fix it. In the meantime, I have to rely on old trusty that I spend 9-5 with to get the job done. Thank you to everyone involved & everyone that reads & reviews. Longer A/N at the end._

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, I own an alternate ending to this chapter.**

Chapter 13  
Different World

**March**

It was mid morning on a Tuesday afternoon. I was sitting in my office at the hospital when my cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket. Easing it out of my pocket, the caller ID showed that Isabella was calling. I smiled and flipped the phone open.

"Shouldn't you be in school, young lady? Do I need to punish you again?" I asked, playfully.

It was apparent that she was crying on the other end. Her sobs and sniffles told me that much.

"Isabella?" I asked in a panicked tone. "Baby, what is it?"

"Carlisle," she wept into the phone.

"What's wrong? Isabella, why are you crying?"

"Harry Clearwater," she said.

Harry Clearwater? I asked myself. The name sounded familiar. I racked my brain trying to figure out why it did.

"He was a friend of my dad's," she continued sobbing.

Charlie's fishing buddy. A member of the Quileute tribe.

"I remember him. What about him, Isabella? Is everything okay?"

"No," she said again. "He…he died today."

"What?" I asked, my face twisting at her words. "How?"

"Heart attack. Something to do with his kids, they believe. I don't know. Charlie's pretty upset and I just…I just needed to hear your voice."

"Baby, listen to me. You can call me anytime. I'm always here for you. Do they need anything, the family?"

"I don't know. I'm going to LaPush after school with Charlie. I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you. Listen to me, if they need anything you let me know all right? I'll do whatever I can."

"Alright. I need to get back to class. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too," she whispered before hanging the phone up.

After my shift was over with, I raced home, telling Alice and Jasper the news. Alice, not having seen it coming, felt horrible. It wasn't as if she could stop it, but her heart was so full that she thought her gift should be able to help others, if she could.

"Carlisle?" Jasper questioned. "What did Bella mean when she said it had something to do with his kids? How could they have given him a heart attack?"

"I wondered that myself so I did some research. Seems that Harry had two children, a son, Seth, and a daughter, Leah. I've heard Isabella mention them from time to time, but it was never anything of relevance. My only thought is that the pack is growing in numbers."

"And you think that this information caused him to go into heart failure?" Jasper asked.

"No, but I think realizing that both of his children were now phasing did."

After several long minutes, where each of us was lost in our own transgressions, Jasper cleared his throat.

"She needs to know. Bella needs to be aware of what they are."

"I agree," I said. "I've tried dropping her hints but I don't think she's doing much with them."

"To hell with the hints, Carlisle, you need to come right out and tell her. She's not safe there if she doesn't know."

"I agree with Jasper," Alice spoke softly. "She's only putting herself in harms way."

"I'll think about it. It's not my judgement to pass on."

"But it's his? I understand he's bound, he can't tell her, but if she were to put the pieces together and confront him, don't you think he would try and pin all of the tribe's wrong doings on us? He would make it our fault that all the kids in LaPush are becoming wolves."

"Jasper, it is our fault. If we had never returned, they would have never started phasing again."

"Then what? We leave?" he asked, growing irritated.

"It's too late. What's done is done. All we can do now is educate Isabella on what her best friend is and keep neutral ground on the topic. We don't need a war on our hands here."

~xxx~

The days passed and I had yet to see Isabella. Ever since she had called me with the news of Harry, she had been at her father's side or at the reservation. I knew that Charlie needed her, and I'm sure Jacob was seeking comfort knowing that she was with him, rather than me.

The rain was falling hard outside, hitting the floor to ceiling windows that aligned the living room. I sat motionless, trapped in my head, as I watched the water cascade down. Lightening illuminated the sky and thunder rolled through the trees.

I sat lost in my thoughts. Brief phone calls to Isabella were all I had over the passing days. I wanted to hold her, be the one who comforted her. Instead I sat, alone, in my living room letting my emotions get the better of me.

The front door opened and closed abruptly. Alice scampered in the living room, looking worse for wear. Her normally perfect hair was matted on her head and her clothes were soaking wet.

"Al, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up.

"It's Bella. She won't come out of the house. I went over to talk to her because all I kept seeing was her sitting alone in her room looking out the window."

"She won't talk to you?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Charlie let me in, but Bella barely spoke to me. We're friends Carlisle, best friends, and I feel like she's shutting me out. She's a mess."

"I'm going over there," I said suddenly, bolting for the door.

"What are you going to say? Charlie will be curious as to why you are there."

"I don't care. Let him think whatever he wants. She needs me, Alice. I need to be there for her."

Alice nodded and I ran to the garage, pulling out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. I raced to her house, Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway, next to Isabella's truck.

I reached the front door and knocked, waiting outside in the rain for someone to let me in. Charlie appeared his button down flannel half tucked into his jeans and a beer in his hand.

"Carlisle, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure, sure," he said, stepping to the side so that I could enter. "Alice was here earlier. Everything alright?"

"No, that's why I'm here. Alice is worried about Isabella. I thought I might come over and see if everything was okay."

"She's upstairs. She's pretty upset over Harry's death. Not sure why, to be honest with you. She knew him from get together's and such and from me spending just about every Saturday morning fishing with him."

"Death in itself can upset just about anyone," I offered. "Do you mind if I went up and spoke with her?"

"Not at all."

I was halfway up the stairs when Charlie called out to me. I turned slowly and faced him, standing at the bottom. "I just want to say thank you. You've really taken Bella under your wing. You, Alice, even that boy of hers, Jasper. What I'm trying to say, well shit, I guess if I had it my way, when Bella was older, she'd find a man like you."

I smiled, not letting it reach my ears. I didn't want him to know how much that statement meant.

"Of course," Charlie added, "it's not like I want to think about my daughter involved with anyone, much less an older man, but maybe in a few years. She's quite taken with you, Carlisle. Just, whatever happens, don't break my daughters heart, or I'll have to shoot you."

"Charlie," I stammered. "Thank you."

I couldn't add anything else. What else could I say? The man obviously had his suspicions regarding my relationship with his daughter. I was just grateful that he didn't pull his pistol out on my now. Not that it would have wounded me, but it would have been hard to explain why I hadn't died.

With a nod, Charlie turned around and sat in his recliner, turning the volume up on the TV. I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and paused at Isabella's door. I knocked softly waiting for her to answer. I could hear her feet pad across the hardwood floor. The door handle turned and her beautiful head peeked around the edge. When she saw that it was me, she pulled the door fully open and wrapped her arms around my waist. I walked us into her room, fearful that her father would see us embracing in the hall. I had just made major leeway with Charlie. I didn't want to push him too far in one night.

"Isabella," I said, stroking her hair. She sobbed into my chest, clutching my sides. "Why didn't you call me? I would have been here sooner."

"I needed time to think," she said. "So much has happened. I just feel like nothing and no one are who they seem."

I led us over to her bed, sitting down and pulling her on to my lap. "What do you mean, sweet girl?"

"I know about Jacob," she said, staring into my eyes. "I know what he is."

"He told you?" I asked.

"Not so much. I kind of overhead him and some of the other kids at the funeral talking."

"Tell me," I urged her.

"I don't even know where to begin," she said, wiping away her tears. "Um, well, I knew that Seth and Leah, Harry's kids, were acting out," she said, using air quotes. "Charlie told me that much. He said Harry was having a hard time keeping them in the house at night. He said the heart attack was brought on because Leah's grades were slipping and when she brought home a D he flipped. Seth wasn't doing much better. He was missing school a lot. Charlie told me that he just got to be too much for him and that's why he had the heart attack.

"It wasn't until after the funeral that I overheard them talking. Seth, Leah, Jacob and a few others. Sam, Embry, Paul, they were consoling Seth and Leah. They kept telling them that it wasn't there fault, that they couldn't fight their fate, their destiny.

"In that moment I thought back to what you had told me. You said, we're all in charge of our fates, our destinies. It's up to us to choose what path we want to take."

"I remember," I admitted.

"Well, I thought, that's crap, ya know? I mean, what could be so bad? How was it fate or destiny for them to be so bad? That's when I saw them. They changed before my eyes, Carlisle, all of them. No longer were there kids my age and younger standing around talking. Instead, they were wolves," she said, the last word barely above a whisper.

"I thought I was dreaming. I thought I had gone manic. I mean, who did that? Who just up and changed from a human to a wolf?"

"Did you tell anyone what you saw?" I asked.

"No," she said with a nervous laugh. "Who would have believed me? I didn't say anything and it wasn't long after that Charlie and I left. They thought I was already gone or I would assume that they would have…" she paused like she was trying to find the right word.

"Phased," I said, helping her out.

"Right, phased. Anyway, the next day, I started looking into what you had told me. About being mortal enemies. After I slept on it, I figured, I'm dating a vampire. If they are real then why wouldn't werewolves. And you tried to tell me," she said, sobbing again. "You tried to tell me that day, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why not just come right out and tell me?" she asked hurt. "You had no problem telling me what you were. Hell, why couldn't Jacob have just come out and told me?"

"Isabella, he can't. He's bound not to disclose what he is other than the members of the tribe. He wasn't trying to hurt you, I can promise you that."

"Why are you defending him? You're enemies. You're supposed to hate each other."

"I don't hate him, baby. I don't like him but I could never hate someone who cares deeply for you."

"I wish he had the same outlook as you, which I said to him by the way."

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting nervous about what she was going to say.

"I told him that you were honest with me. That you told me what you were, that made you the better man. He didn't even try to drop me clues, like you did. You tried to help me see. I deserve that don't I? I mean, if I'm keeping company, sharing a bed at times with a vampire, don't I deserve to know that my best friend is a werewolf? I think, given my history, I could handle the news."

"I'm not going to argue with you. You make very valid points."

"Well, it's out in the open now. I've surrounded myself with mythological creatures that are not supposed to exist, yet they do."

"Would you rather we didn't?" I could feel my heart begin to break. This was it. This was where she told me that she couldn't do this, that it was all too much.

"No," she said her voice strong. "No. I love you. I want to be with you, marry you one day, and be apart of your world always. I'd never take back you in my life."

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel the same way."

"He told me about the treaty," she said, wringing her hands in her lap. "He told me that I can't be changed. It would go against what you agreed with the elders. It could start a war, he said."

"That is all true."

"But how can Alice see me becoming like you? Are we going to start a war of supernatural beings? Are you friends with Big Foot and the Loch Nest Monster, too? Are they going to come and help us fight the wolves?"

I laughed at her naïve logic. "Isabella, none of those creatures are real." She huffed and rolled her eyes while I continued to smile at her. "As far as you becoming a vampire, I'm not sure what's going to happen. All we can do is go with it. The closer the time comes, the more we will know. Until then, we just need to live. Can you do that for me?"

"I need to ask you something," she said. I nodded so she continued. "Why me? Why, after all these years, are you choosing to spend the rest of forever with me?"

I had thought about this more times than I liked to admit. I knew the answer. Deep in my dead heart, I knew the answer to her question. It was time that I stopped holding back. It was time that I told her everything.

"Isabella, over the years, I could have saved, for lack of a better word, many people. I've worked in medicine for a long time. I could have prevented people from dying. But would I have really been doing that? I've never considered myself to be a man of power, a man that could save others. My father believed my kind to be monsters and that was truly what I thought I was. Until I realized that I could live on the blood of animals, that's when I tried to do something more for myself. Not for anyone else, but for me.

"I could never subject someone to this lifestyle. I never wanted to imprison someone to walking the Earth forever. I've never loved, but I've lost, many times over. I've lost people I thought could have been great company had I bitten them. I've lost people that I thought might be a suitable mate. Never once did I do anything. Why you ask? Well, the only reason I can give is because I didn't feel like a human. I felt like the devil was inside, wanting me to do his bidding. I felt like my father was right. The monster he hunted was alive in me. Until you…"

"Why me?" she asked again.

I took a deep breath, running the answer over in my head. "Isabella," I began, "you need to understand something. Before Alice and Jasper joined me, I was alone. Over the years I met several other vampires, some of whom I considered to be good friends, but they all had families. At the time, I was content with the loneliness. I convinced myself that love never lasted. I could be alone, put on a straight face and focus on me. I kept a comfortable distance but then Alice and Jasper came alone and they showed me what love was. What real love was. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for them to move along, with or without each other and possibly even myself. It was always in the back of my head.

"Before you came along, I began to doubt decisions I made. What if I didn't have to be alone? What if I could have brought someone over to this life with me? The what if's over the years ate at my soul. I feared the feelings I had about making a partner was the monster inside of me that needed to be released."

"Is that why you never created another vampire? Because you were afraid that it would be the monster doing you bidding?"

"Yes and honestly, no one has ever been worth the risk, until you, that is."

Her face scrunched up, tiny wrinkles forming on the bridge of her nose. "I don't understand," she said.

"Darling, you are the only exception. You've shown me, proven to me that I am not a monster. That I am capable of true love. That I can want someone whether they spent all of their waking nights by my side. I would gladly stay by your side until you are old and gray. I would watch you die and I would live on and it would kill me. But with you, I have found my mate. I have found what Alice and Jasper have. I have found my singer."

"Your singer?" she questioned, silent tears streaming down her face.

"You blood," I clarified. "It sings to me. It calls to me. The night we met at the hospital I smelled you before I ever laid eyes on you. Your scent, it's overpowering. It's the best thing I've ever smelled in all my years. That is what makes you the only exception."

"Did you want to kill me?" she asked hesitantly.

I laughed softly. "Would you hate me for eternity if I told you that I wanted to taste you?"

"No," she shook her head slowly. "I could never hate you."

"I don't want to kill you, I want to love you. Alice has seen your fate. You have already decided that you want to join this life with me. She saw it before we even met. If you decided right now that you didn't want that, her vision would change. Would I stop loving you? Never. I'll take you any way I can have you."

"I'm not worthy of your love, Carlisle."

I caressed her face, lifting her chin with my finger, bringing her smoldering gaze to meet my own. "I think it's the other way around. You are my singer, Isabella. You are the one that has been chosen for me. If you ask Jacob, he will tell you that it's very similar with the wolves."

"He mentioned something about that. Imprinting, right?"

"Yes. Somewhere out there, there is someone for him. I thank my lucky stars that it's not you."

"Things will never be okay with all of us will it?" she asked, her body shaking with her sobs. "We'll never all get along will we?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could say that we will, but I don't think that's possible."

"After I'm changed, I'll have to decide. I'll have to give up my friendship with Jacob to spend forever with you, won't I?"

"You decide your fate. Remember that," I reminded her.

"My decision has been made. It's always been you, Carlisle. It will only ever be you."

We sat on her bed, quiet for the most part. Occasionally, a sob would break free from her mouth and when it did, I would hold her tighter.

"Carlisle?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"If I die young, I want you to wrap me in satin. I want to lie on a bed of roses. I want you to take me to the river we went to when we went camping and I want you to set me adrift at dawn. As I float away, I want you to sing me away to the words of a love song."

"The words of _our_ love song," I corrected her. "And when you awake, three days later, I will be there, dressed in my best, waiting for you on the other side."

"I want to wear my pearls," she said.

"I'll give you whatever you want, as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you," she said, taking my face in her hands and brushing her lips against mine. We kissed softly, slowly, not using our hands, but our hearts to guide us.

~xxx~

_A/N- I know we all love the fluff and stuff from these two, but there is a storyline other than all the humping that goes on. So she now knows about Jacob. Thank goodness. And what's this about Charlie? Have faith in him ladies. Daddy's not so dumb. Prom is up next! I had thought it was this chapter but I was wrong. Good news is, I'll be posting two picture teasers on the thread for the next chapter. One of the good doctor himself as how I envisioned him for prom and one of Bella's dress. Here's the link below. If if doesn't work, go to Twilighted . net and search the forums under Alternate Universe, "You Are the Only Exception". I'll tweet out the link after I post the pics, so if you aren't following me on twitter, now might be the time to do so. I'm **Hollister_1980**. _

_http:/www . twilighted . ?f=33&t=13164 (remove the spaces)_

_Now, for the little nugget I threw out in my disclaimer. There is an alternate ending for this chapter. You want it? LOL of course you do, you pervy ladies. I didn't feel right after I went back and reread the chapter to include it. Honestly, there was no point to include it, so...with reviews instead of a teaser for Friday's chapter, I'll give you the alternate ending. How does that sound?_

_Love you all lots! Have a great week everyone!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	14. Chapter 14 Deepest Red

_A/N- Happy Friday! Sorry for the afternoon post. I have a sick kiddo at home so the better part of my morning was spent at the doctor & getting medicine filled. Here's the latest installment of our two love birds. Thanks to the same wonderful ladies! _

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, even making us all look at biology a little differently.**

Chapter 14  
Deepest Red

**April**

After Isabella discovered what Jacob truly was, she spent more time around him. I think a part of her was doing so because she knew, at the end of the day when her life was on the line, that she was going to send him off, choosing to spend eternity with me.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. Of course it bothered me but at the same time, knowing that she was educated in all the supernatural creatures around her, made me feel an ounce better. I had to also admit that I knew he would not let anything happen to her. He and I may not have agreed on much, but her safety was both of our top priorities.

It bothered Alice more that she spent time with him. She could not see Isabella when she was with Jacob. Her vision clouded over and it wasn't until she was out of his radius that she saw her clearly again. But I reminded Alice that it was one day a week. For one day, every Sunday, Isabella joined Jacob at the reservation.

Normally, she said, they would tinker with his cars or walk along the beach. He would tell her stories, able to fully open up to her about what he was. I was glad that she was getting to see all sides of it. Perhaps even, when she crossed the realm over to the other side, she would be the driving force that aligned us. I had to hope that was the case. I really hated to think about killing her best friend.

It was a typical Sunday afternoon, Isabella was at Jacob's, due to be at my house that evening, when she arrived early, knocking on my office door reluctantly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon. She usually didn't arrive until after five.

"Why are you knocking? You know this house is as much yours as mine." I stood from my chair and walked the distance between us, taking her in my arms and kissing her deeply. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Carlisle, listen um… Jacob is here. He'd like to see you."

"What? Here? At my house?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. He says he wants to talk to you. He promised me that he was going to be on his best behavior."

"Show him in then."

She hesitated at the door, biting her lower lip. "He's outside. He says he doesn't feel comfortable coming in."

"Okay, let's go outside." I took her hand and we walked to the front door together. "I don't know why he thinks he has to stay outside like a dog on a leash. I'm not going to eat him. Wolf is not very tasty," I added with a wink.

Isabella swatted my arm and opened the front door. Jacob was on the other side, in a pair of blue jean cut off shorts and wife beater. His shoes were missing from his feet.

"Sorry to just show up," he said. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Would you like to come in?" I offered.

"No. I'd rather stay out here."

"Very well." I shut the front door and crossed my arms over my chest. Isabella leaned against the railing, her eyes darting between us. "Is everything okay, Jacob?"

"You need to know that I came here today on my own free will."

"Okay."

He huffed gruffly and threw his hands in the air. "The pack has split," he said. "We are no longer one, but two."

"What?" Isabella and I said in unison.

"Wait, back up. How can that happen?" I asked.

Jacob took a deep breath before continuing. "However many years ago, when you made the treaty? You met with some of the elders. Do you remember who?"

I thought back, trying to recall that time. Only one name stood out. "Ephraim Black," I said.

Jacob nodded. "My great grandfather. See, this is how it all went down. Sam Uley was the first of us to phase, naturally he took the alpha spot. None of us wanted this. If it hadn't been for you leaches…"

"Jacob," Isabella hissed.

I waved the comment off. "It's okay. Jacob, please continue."

"Like I was saying, had you not returned, none of us would have ever started the phasing process. So when it was my turn, I told Sam to keep the lead. I didn't want it."

"Ephraim Black is your great-grandfather," I stated. "You are the rightful Alpha?"

"Yeah, like I said, I didn't want it. Anyway, as you can imagine, not every one is happy that Bella here has decided to fornicate with the enemy. Carlisle, I hope what I'm about to say doesn't piss you off but, I love Bella."

I looked at Isabella from the corner of my eye. She eyed Jacob, astounded at what he had just admitted.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her. "I love you. But that's just it. I know you don't want me. I'm not going to say that I'm okay with you shacking up with the dead but you're a big girl. Sam and a few of the others, however, don't see it my way. They want to destroy you. They don't think it's right that you are what you are."

"And it's okay for you to morph into a giant dog?" Isabella asked.

"I didn't say that. Let me finish. So," Jacob said, gathering his nerve, "I stood up to them, said I wasn't going to listen to Sam anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for making sure she's okay while she is here. There is still a treaty to uphold, but she loves you. I'm not about to kill the one thing she loves more than anything. It kills me but I won't do that to you," he said, directing his focus towards Isabella.

I watched the two of them share a smile, questions forming in my head. "So, let me get this straight. You broke off from the pack?"

"Pretty much."

"Because you are the rightful Alpha. How does that work?"

Jacob shrugged. "No clue. I guess we're about to find out. Leah and Seth joined me. Leah couldn't stand to be in Sam's pack anyway. Not after he imprinted on her cousin Emily. And Seth, well," Jacob said with a chuckle. "Seth's like a little puppy dog. Goes wherever I go."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Because we both care about Bella. Listen, we're not best friends or anything. I still can't stand you and I still think I'm the better match for her, but until she realizes that there is nothing I can do."

"Thank you, Jacob," I said after a minute. "That's really noble of you."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, just keep her safe."

Isabella walked over, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kept my eye on Jacob and kissed the top of her head. "I will. I promise you. Can you do the same for me when she's with you?"

"Yeah," he said with a laugh that was void of all emotion. "I can do that."

In the blink of an eye, we stood in each others arms and watched Jacob Black transform from a man to a wolf. He galloped through the woods without another look back.

~xxx~

If I were a seventeen or eighteen year old boy, tonight would have been the night I might have tried to make a move on my girl. Isn't that what most adolescent boys thought of when the words "prom" were mentioned?

For me, the chances were high that I would bring my date home with me. In fact, that was the plan. Charlie was working the night shift, making sure that all the kids stayed safe on the roads. Again it was prom and a lot of the teens probably thought about partaking in a few alcoholic beverages.

Alice had been at Isabella's the better part of the day, helping her get ready. I looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter to six. Ms. Cope had asked all chaperones to be at the school by six to go over a few ground rules.

My stomach was twisted in knots because technically, this would be the first time we were seen out in public. Not that I would parade her around, holding her hand, or dancing the night away with her, but if I could help it, I would make sure I got at least one dance.

Forgoing a tie, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, somewhat pleased with the simple suit. It was a traditional tuxedo jacket, black, paired with a crisp, white button down shirt. Alice had instructed me to "lose the tie" and keep the top few buttons undone.

I draped the jacket loosely over my arm and walked to the living room where Jasper had finally made peace with the couch. He looked up and smirked as I stood in front of him.

"You clean up nice," he said. "Big date?"

"Something like that."

"Do we need to have the talk?" he said, using air quotes to stress the words, the talk.

"I think I'm well past that subject. What are you and Alice going to do?"

He shrugged. "Probably defile the house so that I can imagine me and Alice on every surface and not you and Bella."

I laughed off his comment and waved over my shoulder as I walked toward the garage. "Have fun with that," I called out.

"Always do," he said.

Instead of the Mercedes, I opted to take the Corvette. Isabella loved this car and it was prom after all. Most guys tried to score their dad's hot rods for times like these.

I drove to the school wondering what Isabella was doing. Was she losing her patience with Alice? I knew she would look beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Would she be happy to see me? Would her friends catch on to anything between us? I put my internal debate aside as I pulled into the parking lot. Several other cars had already arrived. I had been to the gym before, so I knew my way around.

Stepping through the double doors, it no longer looked like the place basketball games were held. Instead, it was transformed into a gamblers paradise. The theme, I sensed, was James Bond. Gaming tables were set up alongside the stands, a DJ was setting up his records in the far corner of the room, and a table with punch and small hor dourves were toward one end. Ms. Cope spotted me as soon as I entered. She called out my name and everyone around her turned to look.

I put on my best smile, nodding and saying hello to the townspeople.

"Great," Ms. Cope said, "everyone is here. First off, thank you all so much for taking the time to help out. There are a few things I'd like to go over with you before the kids start arriving. Most of the teachers who volunteered to be here tonight will be situated throughout the gym. A few will be at the punch table, while the others will be behind the gaming tables. My main concern for all of you is to keep an eye out on the dance floor. We'd like to keep this tasteful. No bumping and grinding, as the kids say.

"We also don't want any of the kids roaming the halls. School is not in session so there is no reason why they should be out in the corridors. If you see any of the kids with flasks or just not being what we expect of our students, find one of the teachers immediately. The Chief is working tonight and is on call in the event that we need him. Other than that, enjoy yourselves! This time of year always reminds me of my own prom and I tend to get a little nostalgic. It can't be helped," she added with a laugh.

We all nodded and began to drift to different areas of the gym. I tried to stay as close to the front doors as possible so that I would have the first glimpse of my angel as she stepped in.

It took no time at all for the students to begin arriving. Because she knew me so well, Alice texted me when Isabella was on her way. She had ridden with some friends of hers. Angela Webber and her date Eric. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Tyler Crowley, who I knew had asked Isabella to escort him to the dance, was bringing Lauren Mallory. I didn't know much about the girl but I knew that she was not a favorite of Isabella's.

Ten minutes after Alice texted me I caught the first whiff of her scent. She was here, finally. I tried to pass along the crowd, doing my best to pretend to watch the students but my mind was focused on the doors. My body was aching to be near her, to see her in her dress. Would she be able to spot me as soon as she entered or would I be given the chance to admire her?

My musings didn't last long. I saw the faintest hint of red move closer to the door. Angela and Eric were in front of her. Angela turned around laughing when I saw her entire profile enter the room. She was a vision. Her long dark hair had been fixed in loose curls that cascaded along her back. She walked in the room with ease, laughing along with Angela. She hadn't noticed me yet and for that I was glad. I wanted this moment to appreciate her. To fully take in how beautiful she truly was.

My gaze drifted lower to her long, lean legs. They were her natural color, pale and creamy. She wasn't wearing any sort of hosiery, nor was she wearing heels. I bit back a laugh when I saw that she was wearing her converse sneakers.

I wasn't sure if it was the heat of my stare or her taking in the room but her eyes searched the gym until they landed upon me. I smiled at her only to be given my favorite smile in return. I wanted nothing more than to run over and wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately on the lips.

We mouthed hello to one another before Angela dragged her over to the punch bowl. Acting as if I was watching the kids that had covered the gym floor, I nonchalantly headed for the table of refreshments. I watched one of the teachers hand Isabella a glass of red punch. Her lips pressed gently against the glass and her throat constricted as she took a pull of the drink.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said, standing behind her. "You look breathtaking."

She ducked her head and toed her shoes against one another. "So do you," she whispered. "How soon before we can leave?"

I laughed to myself. "Eager much?"

"A little."

"Soon. I want to dance with you before we leave."

"Bella," Angela said, turning to her friend. "Oh, hi, Dr. Cullen," she said, noticing I was standing behind them.

"Hello Angela. You look lovely."

"Thank you. You want some punch?"

"No, thank you. I'm just keeping an eye on you kids. Go have fun," I urged them. "Just forget about us old folks wandering around."

"Hot is more like it." I heard Jessica Stanley mumble under her breath.

Isabella gave me a pleading look, like she wanted me to help her, as Angela dragged her out on the dance floor. I stood back and watched her move around in the big group. She knew my eyes were glued on her as she swayed her hips. Couldn't dance my ass! My girl was taunting me on purpose. She peeked at me from over her shoulder and winked. I licked my lips suggestively, not considering anyone else in the room.

As the song ended, Isabella fanned herself and spoke into Angela's ear. The music had gone from an upbeat tune to a slow song. I kept my eye on Isabella as she walked across the dance floor, turning to look at me slightly. She nodded her head in the direction of the doors that lead to the hallway of the school. Students weren't allowed in the halls. Someone was being naughty.

I caught Ms. Cope on the opposite end of the gym that Isabella had just been. I walked over to her and she smiled, her bright red lips on full display as I inched closer.

"Having a good time, Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Oh yes," I replied. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to see if Coach Clapp would like me to take over hallway duty. He might be a bit parched and besides, he's out in the hall missing all the fun."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. He promised me a dance anyway. Maybe I could wrestle him up on his offer," she said sweetly.

I walked away through the gym doors out into the hall. Coach Clapp had his back pressed against the way, fumbling with his phone.

"Coach Clapp," I said. He looked up from his phone and pushed against the wall.

"What can I do for you Doc?"

"I've come to relieve you. Go inside and get something to drink. I think Ms. Cope wants to collect on her dance, too."

"Thank you. You know what to do right? No kids wandering the halls."

I nodded. "Have you had to stop anyone yet?"

I asked wondering if perhaps he had seen Isabella and sent her on her way.

"No, not yet. Hopefully they won't. I'll come and check on you in about thirty minutes or so," he said, clapping me on the back and opening the gym doors.

As soon as he was free from my sight, I stood in the middle of the hall and sniffed the air like a rabid beast. The aching hardness in my pants was vying to be set free. Using my natural senses, I caught a whiff of her scent heading to the right. Following the hall, her smell became stronger the further away from the gym I got.

On the left I came to a door that read, Mr. Banner - Biology. Her smell penetrated out into the hall. She was aroused. The sweet smell of her core oozed out from under the door. I looked down the hall, both ways, before I turned the knob. The room was pitch black and if it had not been for my vampire sight, I wouldn't have seen her. With my aided vision, I saw that she was perched on the edge of a lab table, her legs spread apart. One foot was resting on a chair, the other hung loosely off the table.

The door clicked shut behind me. I noticed the door had a lock so I immediately bolted the door.

"Professor," she said shyly.

_Professor?_ I thought. Was she thinking we could role-play? Instantly an idea formed in my head.

"Yes, Ms. Swan," I said gruffly.

I began to stalk toward her, knowing that she couldn't see me coming for her.

"I'm sorry about the lack of motivation in your class. See, I'm having problems."

"Problems?" I asked. "What kind?"

"The lesson you had last week on sexual reproduction? It left me flustered. I couldn't concentrate; I couldn't focus at all. And…and well you see, you don't help matters."

"How so?" I was standing right in front of her now. I knew she could feel me. She licked her lips and began to move her hips against the desk.

"When you say certain words it…it turns me on." Her voice was breathless now, the words almost coming out as moans.

"What words, Ms. Swan?"

"Can you come closer? I'm not sure I can say them too loud. I'm embarrassed."

I did as she asked and stepped in between her parted thighs. "Tell me," I whispered into her ear. My tongue slipped out, tracing the shell of her ear.

She moaned and grabbed a hold of my biceps. "When you say stamina or penetration, I lose my mind."

My hands roamed over her bare calves to the inner part of her thighs. They began to seek higher ground and I expected to be met with a barrier in the form of her underwear but I was surprised when she was bare underneath.

"No panties, Ms. Swan?" My finger followed the curve of her slit, gathering moisture from the front all the way to the back. My finger kept traveling through her folds, going further back than I ever had. When I reached her parted cheeks, my finger teased her back entrance. She jumped, shocked, at where my finger grazed.

"You like that don't you?" I asked.

Without giving her the chance to respond, I crashed my lips to her, my tongue working it's way past her parted lips. She grabbed the back of my head, moaning around my lips. She latched onto my tongue, sucking it into her mouth. Now, it was my moans that she captured.

"I know I've been anything but a diligent student and I'm willing to do some extra credit if need be," she said. Her hands left the holds they had on the back of my neck and traveled down my chest until one hand was palming my erection through my pants.

"Turn around," I instructed.

I didn't move an inch as she slid her body off of the table. When she turned around, she pushed her backside out and rubbed it against the place her hand had just been.

"Put your hands on either side of the table." She did as I instructed. I lifted the bottom half of her dress up, revealing her perfect ass in front of my face.

"Perfect," I said, running both hands over the mounds.

In one swift movement, my pants were pooled around my ankles and my cock was in my hands. I stroked it a few times before pressing it to her ass. She shivered and I wondered if she might consider letting me take her there. Another time, perhaps. Right now, I needed to "get my dick wet" so to speak.

I ran the length down to her sex, her legs opening up further on their own accord. Without penetrating her walls, I coated my cock with her juices.

"So wet for me already," I teased. "You've been a naughty girl. What kind of extra credit did you have in mind?"

"You're on the right track," she said, arching her back when I grazed over her clit. "I'll fuck you professor. I'll fuck you for the extra credit. Please, just don't fail me."

"Oh Ms. Swan, I could never fail you. As for fucking you, that's exactly what I plan to do."

Without any warning, I rammed myself deep inside of her. She gasped and began to rock her hips against me, drawing me in deeper even though I was balls deep already.

I pulled almost completely out, only the head of my cock still barely inside of her, before diving right back in. She yelped as I repeated the process several times.

"I need to see you," I said. She turned her head and smiled at me, pulling me out of her altogether and turning around to sit on the edge of the desk again. "These," I palmed her breasts through the dress. "I need to see these."

Slowly, I pulled the dress down. Her tits sprung free from the material of the dress holding them up. I bent down and took one of her rosy peaks into my mouth. The nipple pebbled under my cool breath. I flicked the nub with my tongue before biting down on it. Isabella bucked underneath me. Without neglecting the other perky mound, I massaged it in my hands, the peak hardening under my touch.

"Carlisle," she moaned, "baby, fuck me. Please," she begged.

"With pleasure." I brought her legs up and rested them on either side of my head. "I'm going to _penetrate_ you so deep. I doubt my _stamina_ will last long."

"God, baby. Yes! Please, now."

I didn't have to be told twice. I pumped my erection in my hands again and much like before, coated the head of my dick with her juices. When I reached her backdoor, I teased its entrance, barley pushing the tip in.

"One day," I said as she moaned. "One day, I'll take you there but today, today I need to fuck the shit out of you."

Sliding my way back to her entrance, I pushed into her walls. I grabbed her ankles that were on my shoulders and held on to them for dear life while I pumped vigorously into her.

Her lower half was being supported off the table by the hold I had on her ankles. Her back was firmly against the table and her arms were thrown over her thrashing head. Her dress still covered her body but her beautiful breasts bounced madly has I continued to drive into her.

"Touch yourself, Isabella. Touch yourself for me."

"Ugh, Carlisle," she cried out, dragging one hand to a breast and the other slowly creeping it's way to where our bodies were joined.

"That's it, baby girl. Touch yourself,"

"Like this?" she said, her voice quivering as she rubbed her swollen nub.

"Just like that. Does that feel good?" I asked.

"So good. Harder," she panted. "Carlisle, fuck me harder."

I drove into her harder, like she asked. Her fingers still working a frenzy on her clit. She moaned and writhed on the table, working us both up to an exploded trance.

"I'm coming, Carlisle. Don't stop, please don't stop!"

"Come for me."

Her ravenous cries of ecstasy were enough to spark my own release. I threw my head back, holding her ankles and buried myself deeper. I could feel my balls smack against her ass with each pass. When the build up became too much, I stilled my movements and came, hard, inside her body.

She sat up from the table, supporting her body weight by her elbows. She gave me a crooked grin as I kissed the insides of her ankles.

"We should get back out there," I said. "People will wonder where we went to."

"I suppose. How much longer do we have to stay?"

I laughed. "Why? You already got laid on prom night. Are you expecting more?"

"Much more," she admitted. "What car did you drive here?"

"The Corvette. Why?"

"You are so getting road head on the way home."

"Not before I get a dance. You owe me a dance."

"I owe you so much more than a dance but we can start there."

I pulled out of her, feeling the loss of contact instantly. Isabella readjusted her dress so that, to anyone else, it wouldn't look like she had just had her tits on display.

"You know," she began as I buttoned my pants. "I have been daydreaming in class lately. This lab table you just fucked me on?"

It was one thing for us to use that kind of language in the throes of passion but hardly ever did we use it outside of our lovemaking. I was momentarily thrown off by her choice of words. She sensed my unease, or rather, bulging discomfort at her terminology.

"This lab table what?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"This is the table I sit at every day. Every day I've sat here and thought about all the ways you could have me here."

She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist before moving them over the ache in my pants.

"Hard for me, again, already?"

"We need to make this dance a quick one. You promised me road head," I said, turning around and encasing her tiny face in my hands. I showered her with lingering kisses and maybe once or twice I ground my erection against her frame.

"Um, that I did," she said pulling our lips apart. "And road head you shall get. Thank you for making this an amazing prom."

"Thank you for coming."

She arched an eye at me, giving me a wicked expression.

"As long as you promise that I'll come again tonight, then you're welcome."

"I love you," I said, taking her hand in mine and leading us to the door.

"I love you, too."

~XXX~

_A/N- A little more to Jacob in this one. So, it seems that he will be the deciding factor in her fate afterall. How utterly canon of me. And yes, prom. Prom was fun, no? I'm not sure I've if mentioned this before but there are only 17 chapters and an epi to this story. Yes, we're on chapter 14. Don't worry, after the next chapter it will all progress. I'm sure you're all thinking, it better. That leaves only two chapters left. Trust me. I'm sure not everyone will be happy with what I've done but it's how I had always pictured it in my head._

_I tried to be sneaky with my chapter titles and two people caught on to what I was doing. **Sagadevotee** and **Anna_Faze **are too smart for their own good. Can you figure out what the common thread with the chapters is?_

_Next update on Monday! Until then...have a great weekend everyone!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	15. Chapter 15 On My Way

_A/N- It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...or graduation. Take your pick. LOL Thanks for all the wonderful feedback from the last chapter! You girls rock! You all seemed to like naughty times in the biology lab. As for the hidden meaning behind the chapter titles, a few of you knew what I was doing. For those that didn't, this story was originally going to be called, Devil Inside. While I was still on that route, I had all of INXS' songs pulled up. As I wrote, the song titles fit perfectly with my chapters so I used them. But then after seeing Lea Michelle sing The Only Exception on Glee, I changed the title but kept the chapter titles the same. :) Also, if anyone is curious, Prince songs would make great chapter titles too. _

_Same round of thanks and an important author note at the end so make sure you read it!_

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'm making Mama Swan think what we all are thinking. Carlisle is one sexy beast!_**

Chapter 15  
On My Way

**May**

"Alice, do you have the camera ready?" I called from my bedroom.

I was putting the finishing touches of my outfit together. Alice had insisted that we all look nice for today's ceremonies. I mean, it was the first time Isabella would be graduating from high school.

"I've got it all covered, Carlisle," she yelled back. "Just relax. Do you have the keys to the car?"

"No, I thought you had them?" I asked, suddenly patting down every pocket that was sewn into my clothes.

"Relax," Alice said again, this time from the doorway. She dangled a set of car keys from her face to add to her dramatic effect. "I told you I had it all covered."

"Alice, you damn near gave me a heart attack."

Alice scoffed at my comment. "Please, you're already dead. Now, I get to drive the car right?"

"Yes, you can drive the car. I can take my own. The plan is still a go?"

Alice nodded. "Yup!" she said, popping her words for effect. "Charlie and Renee are taking Bella to the school and we're bringing the car."

"Excellent."

"Here," Alice said, walking over to me. She began to knot my tie like I had never done it before. With shaky hands, one might think I _had_ never done it.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked. "It's just high school graduation. It's not like you're going to propose marriage." Alice chuckled over her own remark.

"You would know wouldn't you?" I teased.

She nodded and stood back to admire her handy work. "If I do say so myself, you look very nice. You ready?"

I nodded and ten minutes later we were on the road headed toward Isabella's first and hopefully only, high school graduation.

When we arrived at the school, the parking lot was packed. It was to be expected with friends and family of all of the graduating seniors. Alice parked the car and smiled as she got out, running her hand over the hood.

"She's going to love it," she said again. Like I had any doubts.

The three of us walked into the gym and spotted Renee and Charlie sitting side by side. Charlie saw us and motioned for us to join them. Being considerate, he had saved three seats for us.

I barely sat down before Charlie opened the floor for introductions.

"Carlisle, this is Bella's mom, Renee. Renee, this is Alice's uncle. He's been putting up with the girls most of the year."

I stuck my hand out, leaning over Charlie, and met Renee's waiting hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Renee."

"Likewise," she almost purred out. "So, Bella's been spending time at your house? I hope she's been on her best behavior."

No one but Alice and I would have heard it. Jasper, almost mutely whispered, 'depends on whom you ask'. I had to resist the urge to slap him on the back of the head.

"She's been an angel. She and Alice have gotten to be very close friends."

"And I hear that you have purchased a home for all of you to live in while you are all in Seattle? That's very kind of you. I don't know too many uncles that would do that for their niece's friend."

"Well, it's not just for the two of them. Jasper and I will be living there as well. I'm taking on a new job at a private clinic so it worked out perfectly. My hours will probably be late nights. I'm sure our schedules will conflict with one another's."

Renee was quiet while she worked over what I had just said. Was it too much? I didn't want them to think that I wouldn't be watching the girls like a responsible adult. I mean, that's what I was technically.

"Relax," Charlie said, elbowing me in the side. "Renee is just giving you a hard time. She was just telling me how grateful she is to you for doing what you did. She feels like Bella will have an even better college experience because of it. Maybe it will keep her away from keggers."

"Charlie!" Renee huffed, slapping his knee. "How am I supposed to keep up the protective mother act if you call me out on it?"

Charlie snorted and folded his arms over his chest, but didn't retaliate to Renee's comment. I looked over to gauge Renee's reaction and when our eyes met she winked at me. I had a feeling that Renee Swan was smarter than I could have ever imagined. Like mother like daughter.

Our conversation died after that. Principal Taylor stood in front of the crowd, welcoming the family and friends of the graduating class. Jessica Stanley, the class president, took the stage next, giving advice and words of encouragement to her fellow classmates. My mind was not exactly focused on what was going on in front of me. That was until they reached the 'S' names and they called out the love of my life.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Principal Taylor announced. The five of us all clapped as Isabella walked across the stage. She offered a small wave and an eye roll when her mom began to whistle at her. It was almost unnoticeable but I caught the subtle wink and half smile she gave me just before she reached out to take her diploma. The smile on my face deepened as she walked off the stage, officially a high school graduate.

After the commencement ceremonies, Renee and Charlie invited us to the lodge for a celebration dinner. Politely declining from my end, Alice on the other hand, made sure that Renee was aware of Isabella's plans at our house that evening.

Isabella met us outside of the gym after taking pictures and saying good-byes to some of her friends. She was met with a half hug from Charlie and Jasper and a full frontal hug from Renee and Alice. With much squealing from Alice. When it was my turn, we casually offered each other a light hug.

"Come," Alice shouted. "We all have something for you!"

"What is it, Alice?" Isabella asked.

"No way," her mother said, shaking her finger at you. "We know how much you hate surprises but I'm pretty sure this is going to be one that you will love."

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that she will love it. She'll be a little speechless, but she'll love it. Now c'mon!" Alice tugged Isabella's hand and began to lead her over the cars.

I had to laugh at the way Alice was handling the situation. It wasn't like she would know upon first glance what her surprise was. Alice didn't wrap it in a big red bow. It was just another car in the lot.

I leaned against my car, feet crossed at the ankles as I watched Isabella stand with her parents. She looked confused and honestly, cute as hell.

"Okay, Alice. You all but dragged me over to Carlisle's car. What is the surprise?"

"First off," Charlie began. "This is your graduation present from all of us. So make sure you thank everyone properly."

"Okay," Isabella said, dragging the word out. "Is someone going to clue me in on what it is?"

"Ta-Da!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms toward the blue Volkswagen Beetle and smiling ear to ear.

Isabella stood there frozen. She looked at the car with wide eyes and then to each of us standing around, grinning at her.

"A car? You all got me…a…car?" she stammered out. "I can't believe this! Are you serious?" She turned to her father who nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely.

Taking turns to hug each person, she took the keys from Alice and climbed in the car, the smile never leaving her face.

"I can't believe this! You really got me a brand new car," she said in disbelief.

"Well," Charlie began. "With you going to school three hours away, we all thought it would be a good idea for you to have something a little more dependable to travel in."

"This is just great," she said, looking over the interior of the car and opening every thing that would open.

"We need to get going," I finally said. "I'm glad you like the car, Isabella."

Her head snapped up and the look in her eye was full of happiness. "Thank you," she said aloud. "I love you," she mouthed only for me.

With a single nod, I hoped it told her that she was more than welcome and that I loved her too. Later, I reminded myself. Later I would tell her and I would show her how much I loved her. Right now, she needed to be with her parents.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us at the Lodge?" Renee asked.

"Oh, no, thank you though," I replied. "We have a ton to do before we leave for Seattle. Another time perhaps."

"Another time," Renee echoed. "It was wonderful to meet the man who has stolen my little girl's heart," Renee whispered as she gave me a goodbye hug. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Carlisle. A mother sees these things. But if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I'd expect nothing less, Renee." Pulling out of our embrace, I spoke loud enough now for our small group to hear. "If we don't see you before you leave, have a safe trip back."

"You too. Alice," Renee said, directing her attention away from me. "I expect you to keep me informed on everything going on with Bella here. She can forget to email me juicy little details about her life. I hope as her best friend you'll keep me informed."

"I'll do my best. Bella, I'll see you at the house later. We have so much to do! I'm so excited!" Alice said full of exhurberance.

"Okay, I should be there around six or so. If that's not too late."

"Of course not," Jasper said. "I'm sure Alice will just be getting started on packing then. Be careful in your new car."

"Thanks, Jasper."

Isabella waved us off as we climbed into my car. We watched her settle into the front seat of her car, Renee hopping in the passenger seat, leaving Charlie to ride alone in his cruiser.

"I would not want to be a fly on the wall in that car," Jasper said, once we had pulled on the main road.

I chuckled more to myself than anyone else. He was right though. I too would not have wanted to listen to whatever interrogation Renee was sure to throw out to Isabella.

Later that evening, while packing a few things up, Alice had asked me to retrieve a few things from the storage attic in the garage. Begrudgingly, I went, even though it was six and Isabella should have been arriving at any moment. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her just how proud I was of her.

After I gathered the boxes, I set them on the kitchen table where Alice was busy sorting knick-knack items that we were taking to Seattle with us.

"Thanks, Carlisle. You just saved me about twenty minutes. Jasper and I are about to hunt. We should be back sometime in tomorrow afternoon." Alice smiled as she wrapped the boxes with packing tape.

"Have fun," I replied. "I'll be in my office if you need me before then."

With a wicked smile, Alice waved me out of the room. It wasn't until I left the kitchen and entered the living room that I understood the meaning behind her smile. I must have been too preoccupied in my own head to notice Isabella's intoxicating aroma.

I walked to the office, the smell coming stronger with each step I took, and turned the knob open. When I stepped in, the girl in front of me nearly took my breath away.

Dawned in her cap and gown, Isabella had her back to me, looking over a few books on the shelf. I cleared my throat to alert my presence when she turned around. The solider in my pants promptly stood to attention. Isabella was wearing nothing underneath her gown. Her glorious body was on full display for me.

She walked over, closing the gap between us, as I let the door slam shut behind me. Gracefully, she slid into my arms, brushing her fingers through my hair. My hands grabbed her hips and my mouth instantly invaded her own. Our kisses were eager and needy, both of us searching for the same resolve. She pulled away, gasping for air. She gave me a seductive smile, running her hands up and down my chest.

"I would hate to disappoint my father," she said against my mouth.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, my hands now traveling away from her hips down to her backside.

"He told me to properly thank everyone for the car," she paused her words. Her kisses hit my chin, nipping at the skin before they lead a trail up to my ear. My cold dead body shivered at the contact. "I'm here to properly thank you."

And properly thank me she did. Several times in fact.

As we lay in bed that night, exhausted from our activities, a lone wolf cried out into the night. Isabella bolted up right and ran to the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Jacob," she said. "He's out there."

I stood up and sure enough, in wolf form, Jacob Black was sitting under a tree in the forest.

"I need to see what he wants," she said turning to face me.

"I'll go with you."

We dressed and headed outside, our fingers intertwined together. Jacob had phased into human form by the time we had gotten to him. His eyes were fixed on our hands holding on to one another's like we were keeping each other from falling. When he noticed that I had caught him, he jerked his head away.

"Jacob," I said as we approached.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

Jacob glared at me, knowing I wasn't going to remove myself from her side. He looked back to Isabella and his face softened.

"You graduated today. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. We have more kids around the rez phasing and it's been hard keeping them all in line."

"I'm sorry," Isabella and I said in unison.

Jacob scoffed the remark off. "I know you're leaving soon and I wanted to see you. I was hoping that maybe if you could tear yourself away for long enough," he sneered in my direction, "that you and I could have one more day together."

"I think that could be arranged," Isabella said. "We don't leave for another two weeks. Did you really have to travel out here in the middle of the night to ask me that?"

It was then that I caught on to why he had come out here. I laughed and surprised them both with my outburst.

"He was making sure you were still human. Isn't that correct, Jacob? You came out here thinking that maybe I'd change Isabella before she left for college."

"Jacob," Isabella said in a demanding tone. "We've talked about this. I'm going to go to college, as a human, and then…_then_ we will see what happens."

"You can hate me for checking all you want, but I had to do it," he said, dropping his head.

Isabella unlocked our joined hands and immediately I felt the loss of her warmth. She rushed to Jacob, cradling his face in her hands.

"Jacob Black," she hissed. "I am going to live my life the way that _I _see fit. Not you or Carlisle, or my mother and father. This is _my_ life," she stressed. "When I choose to enter into Carlisle's world, then it will be just that. _My choice_. Can you understand that?"

"No, I can't. But like you said, it's your choice. I just hope you're right about that. Just remember that there will be consequences to pay. Make sure he tells you all of that before he ends your life."

"Are you threatening me? Is that why you came out here? To get one last jab in before we leave?" Isabella asked hurt by his accusation.

"You really don't get it do you? Listen," Jacob said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I just want to see you before you go. Can we do that? I promise, just one day, you and me like it use to be."

Isabella was shuffling her feet around the dirt, wringing her hands together. "Yeah," she finally said, "we can do that."

Jacob nodded and began to walk toward the depths of the forest, away from prying eyes before he morphed back into his wolf form.

"Jacob," I called out. He stopped but didn't turn around to look at me. "I can promise you that I will keep her safe. You and I may not see eye to eye on much but what we both do want is Isabella's safety. I know it was huge for you to accept our relationship in the first place and I thank you for doing so. I can only hope that maybe one day you'll also come to terms with the other choices she has made."

"She hasn't made them yet," he said. I could hear the anger seethe between each word. "Just because you're following her to Seattle, you _and _your coven, doesn't mean that she has decided anything."

"I've decided that I love him," Isabella said, her voice cracking as her emotions got the best of her. "I've decided that I don't want to go on in this world without him. Jacob, I'm sorry, if you can't accept that then how can we be friends?"

Her words shocked me. Here she stood choosing between us. I had never wanted to give her this ultimatum. Never had I ever wanted her to experience this kind of pain. It hurt me to see her like this. I didn't hate Jacob Black but I had to admit, he lost a little of my respect in that very moment.

"Then I guess we can't," Jacob said with a shrug. "I'd still like to see you before you go. I'll call you," he said before darting into the darkness. I could hear the moment he phased over. His large paws, thumping against the wilderness floor.

Isabella sank to her knees, holding her face in her hands and her sobs echoing around the trees. I moved behind her, holding her body close, letting her cry it all out. There was nothing I could do. Life was full of choices. Some people listened to their heart while others preferred the voice in their head. It was apparent, as Isabella sobbed in my arms, that she made her choices, letting her heart lead the way. That's what made her so pure, so innocent, and so alive.

Jacob, however, was a man doing only what his head told him to do. His choices kept him guarded, only letting the purist of his intentions show on occasion. One day someone would come along and break him of that. One day he would meet the one that would wreck his logical way of thinking with his head and make him seek out life with his heart. When that day came, he would be a changed man forever.

~xxx~

Four days later, Isabella met Jacob at the reservation and spent the day with him. She never spoke of their day together but I concluded that they had reached some sort of agreement. She came to me that night, wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and told me how much she loved me. The only thing she provided me with was that everything was okay. I had no reason to doubt her. She was in my arms, and for me, everything was okay.

A week later, we left for our life in Seattle. Starting over as one and looking forward to the day when we would walk the Earth hand in hand, forever.

**_A/N- so... that's all of our high school life. Now I know you're thinking, um...Holly? You said that story was 17 chapters plus an epilogue. How will this story end when you haven't even changed her yet! Please, I ask that you trust me. The next chapter is by far my favorite. _**

**_With the holidays fastly approaching at the end of this week, there will be no update on Friday. But I am posting a o/s every day this week until then. I wrote a couple for the Fandom Gives Back as well as an outtake for The Sovereign Six. If you're so inclined to read them, make sure you have me on author alert. With that being said, I truly hope that you all have a very merry Christmas and overall a wonderful holiday season! I'll see you all again on next Monday!_**

**_xoxo_**  
**_Holly_**


	16. Chapter 16 Original Sin

_A/N- Welcome back to Monday! I hope everyone's holidays were magical! Mine was pretty good besides the fact that I'm sitting at work on a state paid holiday but alas, I don't work for the state and I'm sure someone's toilet quit working over the long weekend. _

_Thanks to the same wonderful ladies!_

_I hope I don't take too much flack for what I did with this chapter as far as the progression goes. This is my favorite chapter because it has a line that I knew from the get go that I was planning to write. I hope you all sincerely enjoy it. Please stick around for the author note at the bottom because I have an important announcement regarding updates for the final two chapters._

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 16  
Original Sin

**Six Years Later**

The past six years held it's ups and downs. Isabella and I fought like any other couple. With those fights came the make up sex. I sometimes wondered if she looked for reasons to fight. I knew that not to be true. Our sex life had only flourished in the time we had been together. There wasn't a surface of our new house, or our cars that had not been met with our bodies colliding against it.

The first year of college for "my kids", a nickname acquired for those we met along the way, was rough. I don't think Alice or Jasper were ready for the type of commitment a higher education entailed. As the years passed, each formed their routines and their own group of friends. They never brought anyone home, choosing to study at the school library or with each other.

As their majors demanded more from them, their late night study sessions together became few and far between. I was so proud of them and the effort each of them put into school. Even though Alice and Jasper didn't feel the need to partake in typical college experiences, it was important to all of us that Isabella did. That was, of course, before all three of them attended a fraternity party. It was the first time Isabella drank, and drank to the point of drunkenness she did.

I had been at the clinic for a twelve hour shift that wasn't scheduled to end until midnight. I had been sitting in my office when Alice and Jasper brought a very intoxicated Isabella home. She tried her best to seduce me that night but it fell short the moment she vomited all over my Armani loafers. I had carried her up to our room, stripped her of her clothing and laughed to myself. She was going to regret her actions in the morning and she did. She woke up with a hangover that even an IV drip of coffee couldn't cure.

"I'm never drinking again," she said to me the next afternoon when she crawled out of bed.

"Famous last words," I joked.

But she didn't. She said that one time was enough. In the years following, she allowed herself a drink or two, to the point of where she felt 'warm' as she called it, but never again did she throw up on me. I've never let her live that down.

The day the three of them walked across the stage, taking their diplomas from the chancellor, was one of the happiest days for me. Alice and Jasper did odds and ends work, never holding down a steady job for long. Jasper corresponded with others who wrote books on the Civil War, offering advice when he could. Alice worked occasionally as a personal shopper to some of the wealthiest in Seattle.

We made regular trips to Forks to see Charlie and to check on our house. After Isabella graduated college, Charlie admitted to me that he was not stupid. He was fully aware that I was seeing his daughter. I knew that he had suspected something in the past but to hear him say the words to me, "I know you're sleeping with my daughter," made me fear the gun he wore on his hip. He laughed off my horrified reaction, saying that he was happy that Isabella had found a man that he respected. As long as I made her happy he didn't care.

Jacob visited Seattle every so often. He never called the house, opting to reach Isabella on her cell instead. She never told me much about their coffee dates, as she called them. I knew that he was an important part of her life and one I would never intentionally take away from her. I had my own suspicions about some of his visits however. I knew he was checking to make sure she was still human.

Isabella entered the nursing program in Seattle right after she graduated. She didn't want to waste any time. It was fun to watch her learn about the human body. She and I shared that together, our love for helping people. She would often seek my help with homework and I loved nothing more to share my knowledge with her. Her graduation from the program was only a few days away and unfortunately, she would not be able to walk across the stage to receive her certificate. We had a prior engagement, one that was a year in the making, to attend in Forks.

We hadn't really spoken about her change. She had never said it, but I knew she wanted to get some field work in before the bloodlust took over. She wanted to test her craft and use her knowledge before she committed to a vampire's lifestyle.

I wondered that in her dates with Jacob, if she tried to ease the blow that would one day come. Maybe in her mind she knew how and when she wanted it to happen. I was left in the dark if that were the case. I'd do it tomorrow if she asked. I'd give her the world and I think in the past six years she saw that.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was sitting in my office at the clinic, when Amie, the newest nurse in the practice knocked at the door. She slowly opened it, poking her head around the frame.

"Dr. Cullen," she said in a cheery tone, "your two o'clock is here."

"Great, thanks, Amie. What exam room is she in?"

"Four."

I followed Amie through the hallway. She turned right to head back to the front reception desk while I turned left down the long hallway where exam room four sat. I took the chart off the wall and scanned the information. Most of the patients that came into the clinic didn't have regular doctors. We were more or less general practitioners, specializing in all areas. From the chart in my hand, I could gather that this woman was in for a gynecological exam.

I kept my eyes focused on the file in my hands while I pushed the door open, turning around to close it quietly.

"Hello," I said, with a smile looking up at the woman who sat on the exam room table. Her feet were already in the stirrups and the paper gown was loosely falling off of her shoulder.

"Hello," she offered back, shyly.

"Just in for a check up?" I asked. I sat on the rolling stool and slid my way over to the table. She nodded, her gaze never leaving my eyes. "Well, let's see what we have here." I offered one more reassuring smile before I began my exam. I could only imagine how uncomfortable this was for a woman.

Her knees were pressed closely together as I moved the chair over to her side, pulling back one side of the gown so that I could check her breasts. My hands cupped her mounds, rolling it around, making sure that no lumps were found. I followed suit with other one in the same manner. I looked up from what I was doing and noticed that her eyes were closed. Completing the job, my thumb grazed over her erect nipple and a tiny moan escaped her lips. I smiled wondering if she knew I had heard her.

"Everything's great there. I'm going to move below now. You can open your eyes," I said. "I promise not to bite."

I watched her as I pushed her legs apart and slid a finger into her opening. Her eyes shot open and locked with mine as I felt around in her lower cavity. Her hands were clasped together on top of her stomach and the beautiful diamond on her left finger caught my eye.

"Beautiful ring," I said noticing the rather large diamond surrounded by channel diamonds on each side and set in platinum.

She looked down and smiled. "It is, isn't it? My fiancé is a collector of rare and timeless jewelry. This ring dates back to the sixteenth century."

My fingers prodded inside of her and when I hit her g-spot, she bit her bottom lip, moaning and rolling her eyes in the back of her head as I continued my exam.

"A timeless treasure for a timeless beauty," I whispered.

"I can't…any…longer," she mewled out. "Carlisle, take me now. I need you!"

She never had to ask twice. I ripped the paper gown away from her body, shredding it to nothing in the process. I lifted her away from the table and sat her down on the small desk that was in the corner of the room. She wrapped her firm legs around my waist and worked at a frantic pace to relieve me of my pants.

"You were doing so good," I said against her mouth. Our kisses were hot and passionate. Our teeth were nipping at one another, occasionally clanking against each other.

"You killed it though," she muttered. "You killed me when you repeated those words you said to me on the day you proposed."

I smiled against her swollen lips. "I know. I knew you'd never be able to stay in the act if I said that."

"You play a dirty game, Dr. Cullen." My pants pooled at my feet and with in an instant my erection sprang free from my boxers. She held it in her hand tightly, stroking it with much force.

"Inside me, now!" she demanded.

I thrust her body closer to my own. Her ankles locked together around my back and in an instant I was buried inside of her. Her head fell back as soon as I made the initial thrust. She moaned quietly, knowing that she had to remain relatively silent.

The creamy skin of her neck was at my disposal. I began to thrust deeper, gripping her thighs and sucking my way down her neck to the valley of her breasts. My tongue worked on it's on accord, flicking her erect peak before taking the whole mound into my mouth.

It was a month prior when I had asked her to become my wife. I asked Charlie for his blessing six months ago when we were visiting Forks for an engagement party. He all but gave it to me saying that Isabella was a grown woman now. She could make her own choices. But when he winked at me and clapped his hand on my back, I knew he was okay with it. His words were, "Carlisle, I know she loves you. If she loves you, then that's all that matters."

I had the ring since I was turned. It had been in my family for years before I met my untimely fate. I never considered hanging on to it in hopes that my wife would wear it, but ever since Isabella had come into my life I knew that the ring was meant to stay on her finger, for all eternity.

Alice had seen my decision clearly. She didn't see me ask Charlie, but she saw the outcome of the result. She knew the day I was going to do it, and what Isabella's answer was going to be. Like I had any doubt. We had talked about marriage several times over the course of our time together. I knew now that the wedding, a small event only to be attended by close family and friends, would be the final human experience she would want. She had told me that soon after she hoped to be like me.

I bought an island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro and fittingly named it Isle Isabella. It was where I planned our summer long honeymoon to take place. Yes, a whole summer to spend on the beach, in the bed, and in the water with my soon to be wife. It was also the place I had hoped her change would take place.

"Carlisle," Isabella panted, "baby, I'm so close."

"Keep quiet," I urged her. "You don't want Amie to think I'm taking advantage of a poor patient in here do you?"

"Oh God," she moaned. "Just like that. Don't stop,"

I silenced her orgasm with my mouth, sucking down all of her calls of pleasure. It wasn't soon after that my own release followed. I held her in my arms, my head resting on her shoulder while we caught our breath. Her hands massaged my scalp, lulling me into an almost trance like state.

"When are we leaving again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. You have your final dress fitting and lunch with Sue before the rehearsal dinner."

"I can't believe my dad is getting married."

"Why? I think it's wonderful that he's found someone."

We pulled apart, redressing as we continued to chat like we were already an old married couple.

"I know, it's just… I don't know what it is. I'm happy for him. Really happy for him."

"Yeah, it's been a lot to process for him."

Isabella snorted. "I'd say. Falling in love, then being thrown into an alternate universe? I think I might know exactly how he feels."

"He handled it better than I expected. I'll never forget him asking you with wide eyes if you knew what Jacob was." I laughed recalling the day with clear vision.

"Yeah," Isabella followed, laughing as well. "Or when he asked if I knew what you were. That was funny. I damn near gave him a heart attack when I played it off that I had no idea what he was talking about."

"That was just wrong," I said, smiling but shaking my head.

Our laughter died down as we both recalled the next thing he had asked each of us. I'll never forget the look on his face, or the way he asked us, if Isabella intended to become like me. I could tell it broke her heart but at the same time, I knew she felt relieved. She now didn't have to fake her death. She would, in time, still be able to have contact with him. That made all the difference. Only if Jacob could have seen that.

"Okay, I have to get," she said, wrapping her hands around the base of my neck and leaning on her toes to kiss me gently. "Alice is packing for me right now and God only knows what I'll end up with."

"Alright. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Love you," she called back as she opened the door and looked over her shoulder grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Love you, too."

~xxx~

"Are you ready to officially become a Swan tomorrow?" Isabella asked Sue.

"I'm ready," she replied smiling, one arm wrapped around Charlie.

The rehearsal dinner was at the Lodge, right after the actual rehearsal that took place at the reservation. Since the treaty prohibited me from being on their land, Alice, Jasper, and myself went for a hunt and met them at the Lodge afterwards.

Charlie felt horrible that we wouldn't be able to attend the wedding. He almost insisted that the location be changed so that his extended family could be present. I couldn't let that happen. As much as I wanted to see Isabella walk down the aisle, I knew I'd get my chance. Regardless, this was his and Sue's day and I knew how important it was for her to be married on the reservation.

While Jacob was present, he hardly offered a glance in Isabella's and my general direction. I had hoped, for her sake, that one day he would feel differently about her fate, but it seemed as if that would never be the case.

He took the news of the engagement worse than I had expected. I wasn't sure why he was so angry. We had been together, living under the same roof, for six years. He didn't have to be a psychic to know it was going to happen. She was my soul mate, for Heaven's sake. We were destined to be together forever.

"Excuse me," Sue said to us. "There is _another_ cousin I'd like Charlie to meet."

As Sue and Charlie sauntered away, Isabella took me by the arm and led me outside. The night was clear, unlike most of the days in the rainy town.

"You okay?" Isabella asked me. "You've been quite all night."

"I'm fine. How are you? How was the rehearsal?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "It was fine. I'm walking with Seth, Sue's son."

"Seth? Oh yes, he joined Jacob's pack. Him and his sister…Leah, right?"

"Yeah. They don't seem so bad. Well, let me rephrase that. Seth doesn't seem so bad but I don't think Leah cares for me too much."

"Awe, baby," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I'm sorry. You're the most loveable person I know. I don't understand how anyone could not like you."

"You may be a little biased," she teased.

"Maybe," I said and shrugged.

We mingled with guests for a little longer before we excused ourselves to head home. Charlie had planned on staying the night at Billy Black's house so that he was on site if he was needed for anything. Isabella promised them all that she would be on time to the church and not a minute late.

When we arrived at our house, we stripped each other of our clothes and rechristened every surface in the house. It was a good thing Alice and Jasper had decided to spend the whole night hunting. Although, I'm sure they could hear our cries of ecstasy for miles away.

~xxx~

"You're going to be late," I said to a naked Isabella sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Mmmm…" she moaned. "Who gets married at eleven in the morning anyway. Why couldn't it have been an evening wedding like we're going to have?"

"Are we going to have an evening wedding?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled as she rolled over and kissed my lips.

"Get moving. You promised Charlie you wouldn't be late and we both know I don't need Jacob coming to look for you."

"Ugh! Fine. What are you going to do today?" she asked, walking nude across the room toward the bathroom.

It was a sight I didn't think I'd ever tire of seeing. No longer the small framed girl that had captured my heart six years ago. Now a woman with beautiful curves, she strutted her way to the shower. We had both grown in ways neither of us had ever expected. We had become stronger, more passionate than ever before.

"I'm going to do a few things around here. I'm sure I'll head out for a quick hunt later. Alice and Jasper will be back soon. I'm sure Alice has something planned."

I heard the water to the shower cut on and I couldn't just sit still in the bed, listening to water drop against the floor as she washed her hair. Joining her seemed like the only option.

Her back was to me when I opened the door. Her hands running through her wet hair as the water dripped down her glorious backside.

"You going to stand there and stare or are you going to join me?" she asked, catching me off guard.

A wicked smile spread across my face. I jumped in the shower and scooped her up in my arms. A tiny yelp escaped her mouth as I attacked her body.

Showers had never been that satisfying.

~xxx~

Isabella had left the house fully sated. Alice and Jasper returned from their overnight hunt just in time to see her off. Of course, Alice couldn't let her leave without properly inspecting the work she had done on herself. After passing approval, she left for the wedding promising not to be out too late.

It was several hours later when my cell phone chimed indicating an incoming text message. I picked it up, smiling when I saw that it was from Isabella.

_Miss you. Wedding was beautiful. ~ I.S._

_I bet you were beautiful. Miss you too. ~ C.C._

_The wedding got me thinking. ~ I.S._

_About? ~ C.C._

_Our wedding. Let's pick a date. ~I.S._

_Now? ~C.C._

_Yes, now. Are you getting cold feet? ~ I.S._

_My feet are already cold. How soon? ~ C.C._

_LOL very soon. Like a couple of weeks soon. ~I.S._

_You're serious? ~C.C._

_Very. ~I.S._

_Done. Two weeks from today. ~C.C._

_Perfect. I can hear Alice squealing from here. ~ I.S._

_I love you. ~ C.C._

_I love you more. See you soon. ~ I.S.C ;)_

I sat at my desk, staring at my phone like the messages just exchanged were going to change. We were getting married.

"Two weeks?" Alice shouted as she stormed into my office. "Two weeks?"

I nodded. "Two weeks."

Jasper wasn't far behind her. "Two weeks until what?" he questioned.

"Apparently, Carlisle and Bella have set a wedding date," Alice replied.

"In two weeks?" Jasper asked perplexed.

"Yes!" Alice said, her voice a little put out. "Why do you think we keep saying two weeks?"

Jasper just shrugged as I laughed at Alice's problem with _my_ wedding date.

"Congratulations. Any other details?" he asked.

"None, but it doesn't matter. I'll be a married man in two weeks."

"It doesn't matter how many times you repeat it, I don't know how we are going to put together a wedding in, oh hell," Alice said throwing her hands up in defeat. "Two weeks."

"Alice," I said chuckling. "We aren't having a big affair. Just a few friends and family. That's all."

"It's a good thing I already have her dress. We'd be up a creek if not."

"She could get married in a paper bag for all I care. She'd still be breathtaking."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You would say that. There is lots to do," Alice said, talking to herself. "Small wedding or not, we have to call the guests, find an officiant, order the cake. There has to be cake, Carlisle," she said glaring at me. I threw my hands up in surrender, not prepared to fight Alice on it.

"We have time. I tell you what, the wedding just wrapped up and I'm sure Isabella will be gone for a few more hours. Why don't you start calling around and getting ideas ready? I'll even let you spend all night with her mulling over details."

"Really? You're not even going to try and steal her away for a celebratory escapade?"

"No. I'll wait until later. Besides, she may be sore from last night and this morning."

"TMI!" Alice screeched!

Alice left the room with a list of things to do. Jasper lagged behind in my office for a few minutes longer.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Actually, yes there is. I need to book our plane to the island. Do you think you could call your guy and have the necessary work done for the passports?"

"I'll get right on that. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime. I'm really happy for you," he said, standing in the doorway. "This has been a long time coming."

"It has. It really has."

A few hours later, everything had been taken care of for the honeymoon preparations. I could hear Alice pacing the floors, talking on the phone to guests on the list I had asked her to call. It wasn't that I had expected them all to show, but I wanted them to be aware that the date had been set. I would have done the job myself, but the honeymoon plans took longer than I had expected.

The door bell rang, but I didn't move to get the door. Alice was closer so I assumed she would answer it. However, she showed up in my office, the headset to her phone on her head. She covered the mouthpiece and smiled apologetically.

"Can you get that. Tanya is going on and on and on," she said, gesturing with her hands and rolling her eyes.

"Sure thing," I said humorously.

The door bell rang again before I could answer it. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see a semi nude boy standing on my porch soaking wet. I had been so preoccupied with wedding plans that I hadn't even noticed that it had started raining.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen?" he questioned.

"I'm Dr. Cullen."

"You need to come with me. Something's happened."

"What's happened? Who are you?"

"Seth Clearwater, sir and you need to come with me. It's Bella." His eyes narrowed letting me know that he was not kidding around.

My legs gave out from underneath me and I sank to the floor. I felt the beating of my heart, only kept up by Isabella's love, stop.

"Dr. Cullen," he said again, urging me off the floor. "We don't know how much time there is. You need to come, now," he demanded.

"Alice, Jasper," I shouted loud enough for them to hear, my tone indicating that I meant business. In a flash, both were standing behind me.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Jasper questioned, no doubt sensing the hopeless feelings I was projecting.

"It's Isabella," I said.

Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Take me to her," I said to Seth.

He nodded and began for the woods. Alice, Jasper and I hot on his tails. "Do you think you can keep up?" he asked.

"I'll outrun you," I said, my voice angry. "Now, lead the way."

We ran at lightening speed, three vampires and a wolf, through the expansive Washington wilderness.

"Alice are you getting anything?" I asked in our pursuit.

"Nothing, Carlisle. What did he say?"

"Nothing, just that something had happened."

We reached a point on the edge of the forest that gave a clear path to the main road ahead. There was a deep curve set in the road, one that had taken many lives over the years. With the slick roads, it would be easy for someone to lose control and swerve into a tree.

"No!" I shouted as I realized that was exactly what had happened to my Isabella. My body moved faster, passing Seth as he had phased back into his human form.

"No," I said again, getting closer to the site, hoping that maybe I had been wrong. When I saw her car, the hood pushed into it from ramming into a tree, I knew that it was true.

Jacob was next to Isabella, cradling her in his arms. He was sobbing, rocking her body back and forth. She was unconscious and the deep gash on her forehead leaked a deep crimson streak of blood.

I dropped to my knees and looked over her lifeless form. I could detect a heartbeat but it was faint. A dry sob broke free from my mouth. I smoothed back the hair that had fallen into her face, looking up at Jacob who was lost in his own remorse.

"What happened?" I seethed.

He shook his head, his tears staining his dark face.

"Tell me what happened!" I shouted, losing my temper. My voice echoed around the trees, sending vibrations down to the ground.

"She lost control. I'm so sorry," he said as he continued to rock her body. "I'm so, so sorry."

"How did she lose control?" I asked, reigning my anger in even though I wanted nothing more than to wipe him clean of this Earth.

"She left, she was angry at me. She told us all you two had set a date." He looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I lashed out at her. I knew this day would come but I had hoped that it never would have."

He wiped his tears with the back of his shirt sleeve. "She got angry. We rehashed old arguments and she left. I was trying to stop her," he said. "She had been drinking. I didn't think it was a good idea for her to drive in these conditions since she had already had a couple of glasses of wine.

"I don't know how it happened, but I was on her tail, flashing my lights trying to get her to stop. She sped up, never even seeing the curve in the road ahead. Then…then she hit the tree.

"I went to her. She was awake, but barely. She kept saying your name over and over again. The last thing she said was that she loved you," he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I sent Seth for you as soon as I contacted him. You've got to do something!" he pleaded, his voice rising. "You're a doctor. You have to save her!"

"Her pulse is too faint," I said softly, knowing in my heart what had to be done. "She's already dying."

"No," he said, his voice becoming much stronger. "You have to. You just have to. I'd give you my life, just please do something." His sobs broke free leaving behind the confident voice.

"It's not your life I want, it's hers."

His sobbing ceased and he looked at me, straight in the eye. He knew, he now understood that this was the only thing that would save her.

"You're the rightful Alpha, Jacob. You can make that choice to ignore the treaty. Regardless if you give me the say so, I'm changing her. I can't live my life without her. I won't let her die only to rot in the ground. If it means war, then so be it. I'll fight you to the death."

His hold on Isabella had relented. I placed my arms underneath her and stood up, holding her body in my arms. Jasper and Alice were behind me, reading to strike if the moment called for it.

I turned around, back toward the direction we had come from. I was going to take Isabella home and officially end her life. As I stepped further away from Jacob and Seth, I heard Jacob as clear as day tell me the one thing that made this whole situation easier.

"Do it," he said, his voice full of confidence. "If it saves her, then do it. As Alpha to the Quileute tribe, I hereby dissolve the treaty you and my ancestors put in effect."

I nodded my head. "We'll be in touch then."

I kissed Isabella on the forehead, right over her cut. The sweet taste of her blood on my lips. Without giving it a second thought, I held her body tighter and fled through the trees, to our home. Alice and Jasper were behind me, and as we got closer, visions of Isabella returned to Alice.

"It's going to be okay. In three days, Carlisle. In three days she will be ready. Are you?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as we reached the house.

The front door was wide open and my pace didn't slow as I entered. I ran to the bedroom and lay Isabella across our bed. I could still detect a faint heartbeat but it was slowing by the second.

"You have to do it now," Alice said. "Time is running out."

"We're going to leave you to it, Carlisle. Alice and I will be outside if you need us," I heard Jasper say.

"He won't," Alice said confidently. "Let's go."

Against a sea of pillows, Isabella laid like an angel. I leaned down and placed the most delicate of kisses against her lips. "I love you for forever and eternity."

My lips left hers and peppered their way down her neck. I drew in a deep breath, preparing my soul for the one thing I had denied myself of for over three hundred years. The taste of human blood. Not just any blood, but the blood of my singer, my lover, my best friend, and soon my wife.

Just like a sharp knife, my teeth pierced her skin and started the process of ending her short life.

**A/N- *sigh* So I'm sure some of you are not happy that I jumped right over the college years. If I had included them this story would have been forever long. The "meeting", the "courting" of their relationship, to me, was the really important story for the beginning. Now, we speed right on to her changing.**

**The line I knew from the very beginning that I knew had to be in this story was when Jacob says to Carlisle, "I'll give you my life" and then Carlisle says, "It's not your life I want, it's her's." *swoon* It's my favorite, LOL.**

**Okay, this is the important update part I mentioned earlier. I felt bad making y'all wait a week to get this update so...what I'm going to do, because on Friday I will be out of town, I'm posting the final chapter tomorrow and the epilogue on Wednesday. That means that I might not be very speedy in responding to reviews but I will respond to them. With that also being said, no teasers will be given out with reviews since I'm updating every day this week. Happy New Year everyone!**

**You Are, The Only Exception (or YaToe as I've dubbed it) will be rec'd on the twigirlsnextdoor blog on January 24! To say I'm excited would be an understatment. Thank you to them and to _jacndaniel_ for pimping me out to them. It's my first rec of ANY of my stories! The website to bookmark is www . twigirlsnextdoor . com To stay in the loop in case you forget, you can follow them on twitter twigirlnxtdoor Again, thank you so very much!**

**Until tomorrow...  
Holly**


	17. Chapter 17 She is Rising

_A/N- I'm sorry I haven't responded to reviews from yesterday's update. Internet is down at work and that seems to be the place I do most of my responding. As it is, I'm having to update this from my phone. Thank you for all the very sweet words._

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 17  
She is Rising

I stayed at her side, never leaving for even the smallest of distractions. I had promised her, when the process started, that I would not leave her. Even on her death bed, I would not lie to her.

The days were long and the nights longer. She lay motionless on the bed; occasionally a small whimper would escape her lips. I knew that the venom, once released into her blood stream, would cause her immeasurable amounts of pain. If she was in pain, she never let on to it. It baffled Jasper and Alice. Alice, not remembering her own transformation, couldn't chime in on Isabella's current condition. She could, however, see her outcome with perfect clarity. She would be a vampire. Now, in twelve hours time, she would be my equal in every sense of the word.

Jasper on the other hand, was just as confused as I was. We both recalled the painstaking agony of our transformations. How Isabella was able to cope like she was, was something neither of us had ever seen, let alone heard of.

Jacob was insistent on being present at the house, especially when she awoke. I would not leave Isabella's side to speak with him and under no circumstances did I want him in our bedroom. Alice and Jasper did their best to make him understand that she was going to be uncontrollable after the change. She could very well devour him as soon as she heard his heartbeat or smelled his blood, not that I would have stopped her. Of course, I highly doubted that his particular scent would be appealing to her.

Alice checked in regularly to give me updates. Nothing had changed. For now, everything was going smoothly. I began to doubt myself when she showed no signs of discomfort. Jasper, picking up on my insecurities, made sure that Alice kept a close watch on what the next few days held.

Charlie was alerted almost immediately after the accident. He was the only other person who had been allowed to see Isabella in her current situation. He cried and held her hand, commenting on how her skin was taking on a cooler feel. I knew then that the venom was working.

I assured him, to the best of my knowledge that she was in no sort of pain. That was his biggest concern. We explained to him that under normal circumstances that yes, she should be crying out because it was so unbearable. It appeared that Isabella did not fall under the normal circumstances where vampires were concerned. She was going to special, that much I was certain.

Charlie understood that he couldn't be around her soon after her change, if at all, for a long time. The only request he had was that he was able to talk to her, to hear her voice. Just to put his fears aside, he said. He only wanted to know that his daughter was going to be okay.

There was no doubt in my mind that she would be.

As night fell, and dawn was approaching, Alice tentatively knocked at the bedroom door. I was curled around Isabella's body listening for the signs that pointed to the end of her life. Her heart beat had begun to taper off. It wouldn't be long before it was no longer there.

"Carlisle?" Alice said, from the door. "It's time. There are only three hours left."

"Is everything ready?" I questioned.

"Yes. I'll bring the dress to you."

"Thank you, Alice."

I rose from the bed, kissing Isabella gently on the cheek. "The time has come my sweet girl. Before long, you'll awake to a whole new life. I can't wait to fully experience the world with you. I love you," I said as if she could truly hear what I was saying.

I gathered myself and dressed in my tux, not the informal suit I wore to prom, but my expensive tailored suit from the closet. It was an occasion of epic proportions. Today marked the first day of Isabella's new life. No way was I going to greet her on the other side in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

"Here you go, Carlisle," Alice said, reentering the room.

She handed me a garment bag with what was supposed to be Isabella's wedding gown. I guess in a sense, this was her wedding day, our unofficial wedding day where she committed to a lifetime of a new lifestyle.

In the small jewelry box on the dresser, I carefully removed the box that contained the pearls I had given Isabella for Valentine's Day all those years ago.

"She's going to get everything she wants," I said to Alice. "The satin, the pearls…"

"Everyone in their best," Alice said giving me a childish smile. "Jasper and I will be outside waiting."

"Go ahead on," I urged them. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you down by the water."

Alice stepped over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, both of you. She's going to be stunning," she said.

I looked back over to the brilliant body of my one and only. "She already is."

When Alice left the room, I unzipped the dress from its bag. I stood back admiring the simplicity and the delicateness of the white satin. It was floor length with a billowing train in its wake. The thin straps that would rest off of Isabella's shoulders would look like one with her forming porcelain skin. It dipped down in the front, creating a V that hung between her breasts.

I walked over to Isabella and removed the blankets I had around her body. I had left her in one of my dress shirts. Liking the look on her immediately, I reminded myself that one day soon, she would have to wear one again. Undoing the buttons, I pushed the shirt open, revealing her naked chest underneath. Carefully, I extracted the shirt from her body, leaving her in nothing but a simple pair of white cotton panties.

I took the dress from its hanger and walked back over to her lifeless form. "This was meant to be worn on our wedding day. Alice will have to find you another," I chuckled. "You're going to get this one dirty, I'm afraid, once you wake."

Once dressed, I lifted her body in my arms and strode from the house toward the back yard. Alice and Jasper would be at the river by now. The same river I proclaimed my love for Isabella.

I kissed her softly on the lips and took off into a sprint through the trees. In the car, the ride could easily take us thirty minutes or so to arrive. By foot however, it only took a few.

When we arrived, Alice and Jasper were there, putting the finishing touches on Isabella's final resting place. Dressed in their best, Jasper sporting a similar tuxedo and Alice in her best formal dress, they smiled as I approached.

"It's ready," Alice said.

I followed Jasper to the bed of roses that they had assembled for Isabella. It was floating in the water, held down by a rope tied to a tree stump.

Carefully, I laid her down, Alice right behind me, fixing her hair in place. I stopped my movements and watched as she handled Isabella with ease. She caught me staring and offered me a small smile. I returned it knowing that Alice only meant well.

With one final kiss to her forehead, Jasper untied the rope. The three of us stood back and watched the small raft float to the center of the lake. The sun was beginning to rise, the only beacon of light around. The current didn't take her anywhere. She drifted back and forth, in the same spot, until Alice announced that we only had minutes to spare.

"Should I go to her?" I asked, afraid now that Isabella might be upset that I would not be at her side.

"No," she said taking my hand. "She'll be fine."

After one long painstaking minute, we watched her body flutter to life, or in this case, death. Slowly, as if she were merely waking up from a nap, she sat up and looked around. Her movements were slow and calculated, nothing like those that were normally experienced by a newborn vampire. Jasper and I looked at one another amazed at her ability.

"Did you see that?" he asked, as Isabella looked down at the gown she was wearing. Upon him speaking, her head shot up, faster than anyone human could have seen.

I smiled. "I did."

Defensively, she crouched down on all fours and looked at the three of us staring at her in awe.

"I told you she was going to be beautiful," Alice said.

"And I told you she already was," I replied.

"Go," Alice said, nudging me in the side. "Go to her."

I took slow, deliberate steps drawing nearer to the water and to Isabella. She watched my every movement with careful eyes. I stood on the bank of the river and held out my hand to her. She righted herself and smiled at me.

"Carlisle," she barely whispered. I nodded. "How do I…?" she looked around at the water surrounding her. "How do I get to you?"

"The water will bring you," I said.

In that moment, the wind blew a heavy gust and the raft began to glide across the water. Her hair swept around her and she looked like a vision in satin, as the makeshift raft carried her to my kingdom.

Isabella stumbled and I heard Alice snicker behind me. I had to smile. It seemed her clumsy state had followed her.

When the raft reached the bank, I held out my hand, which she took. She stepped down next to me, not letting go of my hand.

She was breathtaking. Her once brown eyes were now red but in a matter of time, that would change. Her hair was fuller, shinier than I had ever seen it. Even the natural highlights seemed to be more prominent.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"How are you?"

"Good. Is that normal? Shouldn't I want to attack you?"

I laughed. "It appears that you are the only exception."

"Where have I heard that before?" she said with a grin.

"You look beautiful," I said, cupping her ivory face in my hands. No longer did heat radiate from her pores. Now, she was just as ice cold as I was.

"Your hands," she said, holding them in hers as they cradled her face. "They feel…normal. They don't feel cold anymore."

My smile broadened. "I have to kiss you," I said.

She nodded her head. With caution, I dipped my head and brought my lips to hers. No longer were they warm to the touch. They melded against my own. Her hands released from mine and she wrapped them around my waist. I was still in awe of her ability to control her movements.

Her tongue snuck out, seeking permission to enter my domain. I granted her access and met her flick with one of my own. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled, loving the fact that her libido had not been lost in the change.

I pulled us apart but she was stronger. I was so used to being delicate with her that I momentarily forgot that her strength would be greater than my own. With much force, she held our bodies close, not needing the use of air any longer.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling back.

I let a light laugh out into the early morning hours. "You're stronger than I am."

She quirked at eye at me and gave me a devilish grin. "Is that so?"

"It is. You need to hunt, and then I'll let you show me your new found strength."

"Hunt?" she asked puzzled.

I nodded. "Don't you feel it?"

"The burn in my throat? That's what that is?"

"Yes, darling. The burn is your body's way of saying it's hungry now."

"Well," she said, huffing but smiling at the same time. "At least now I won't have to worry about my stomach growling in a quiet room."

"Even in the afterlife you're still just as charming. C'mon," I said taking her hand. "Let's get you fed."

We walked through the clearing toward Alice and Jasper. She gasped when she saw them. "They're so beautiful. In my lust filled haze, I forgot to mention how utterly beautiful you are too."

"Was I that terrible before?" I teased.

"You know what I mean," she said, elbowing me in the side, hard enough to knock me off my feet.

"Oh God," she said, squatting down. "Are you okay?"

Alice and Jasper stood off to the side, covering their laughter with the hands. "I see you haven't discovered your strength yet?" Jasper asked tickled.

"No," Isabella said, ducking her head. In her human life I knew that she would have been blushing. With no blood flow, it was now impossible.

"It's alright. You'll get used to it." He walked over and took one of her hands in his. He bent down and placed a kiss on the top. "Welcome, Isabella."

"Thank you, Jasper."

Alice squealed with delight and jumped into Isabella's arms. They laughed and twirled each other around like two long lost friends.

"You look stunning," she said.

"Did you do this?" Isabella asked.

"I did. I hope you don't mind. It was supposed to be your wedding dress."

"Oh, the wedding. Carlisle," she said, meeting my eyes. "I'm so sorry. What happened? Tell me everything."

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"No."

"What's the last thing you can remember?"

Isabella thought for a moment before responding. "I was leaving LaPush. I had just announced to everyone that you and I had set a date. Jacob was furious when I left. I wanted to get home to you so badly so that we could celebrate properly. Jacob followed me to the car. He was irate. He told me I was making a mistake. We argued and I got in the car to leave. He tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen to him."

"He said you had been drinking," I said.

"I wasn't drunk," she deadpanned. "I had a few glasses of wine. Nothing of substance to garner me intoxicated."

"Okay," I said, knowing that Jacob was right. Even only consuming a few glasses of wine, she shouldn't have been behind the wheel.

"Before, it wasn't raining, but by the time I was leaving, it started to downpour. The roads were slick and Jacob, I think it was, was driving behind me flashing his lights. I hit the curve and then…"

"Then you hit a tree. Jacob was trying to stop you from driving," I said. "He didn't think you should have been behind the wheel."

"I thought he was trying to stop me from coming home."

"He might have been doing that too. He was upset and he let his emotions get the best of him."

"How did you get around the treaty? Is there going to be a war now?"

"It's uncertain. Jacob, as Alpha, abolished the treaty,"

She nodded her affirmations before asking, "I guess I owe him then, huh? How is he by the way?"

"He's…coping. He hasn't seen you. All three days that you were undergoing the change, I wouldn't let him in our room. I told him we would keep him updated on your progress. I would have hated for him to be here and you all of a sudden get hungry," I added with a wink.

"When do you think I can see him and Charlie? Oh God, my dad. What did he say?"

"He has seen you. He's worried. I told him once the fire had settled you would call him. He understands that it may be a while before he can actually see you."

"Carlisle," Jasper interrupted. "Why don't Alice and I head back to the house and let everyone know that she is…well alive isn't the best word is it?"

We all laughed but knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, Bella needs to feed. We'll see the two of you when you return," Alice added.

Alice and Jasper each hugged and kissed Isabella. When they fled back to the house, the two of us were left alone. The sun had risen forming an orange glow in the sky.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "What if I'm no good?"

"You'll be perfect. C'mon," I said, motioning for her to take my hand.

We walked a few ways, listening to the sounds of the forest come alive. Isabella was enthralled with her new found sense of hearing. Every chirp, every crunch of the leaves, she heard like they were happening right under her nose, rather than in the distance.

"Are you up for a run?" I asked.

"I'm not sure this dress was made for running." Looking down, she eyed the material before ripping it up her thigh and across her body, effectively making it shorter.

She smiled and before I could take the lead, she had darted into the depths of the woods. The only thing alerting me to where she was was the intoxicating scent she still permeated.

She came to a halt, her instincts kicking into gear. I heard their heartbeats as they neared us. She looked at me with wide eyes, unsure as to what she was supposed to do.

"I'll go first," I said. "Follow my lead."

I zipped through the trees and spotted the elk drinking from the river. In one fluid motion, I pinned two to the ground. Isabella was right on my heel, watching as I handled the animal. With our eyes locked, my teeth sank into the flesh of the elk, drawing its sweet nectar into my mouth. Isabella licked her lips and then jumped on the second elk I had captured. She held our gaze, and bit into the animal, pulling the blood into her mouth. A tiny drop leaked out of her mouth and down her chin. I wanted to lick it off of her face and I hoped that she wouldn't notice it so that I could.

Our breathing became labored as we drained the animals, our eyes getting lost into one another's. I knew she could feel it. It was in the air surrounding us, the need, the lust, the desire to consume each other.

When we finished the elk, I tossed mine to the side. Isabella quickly followed suit. In the blink of an eye, she had me pinned to the ground. She looked at me, her eyes dancing wildly. Before she could react, I leaned my head up and licked the fresh trail of blood that cornered out of her mouth. She moaned and before I could savor the moment, her lips crashed against my.

We kissed, we sucked, we growled with delight. She ripped the shirt from my body, and then made way to do the same to the pants. She was eager and I would have been lying if I said I wasn't. I needed her. Our time had finally come where I could have her without holding back.

Just as she had done to me, I tore the dress from her body, and then moved to do the same to the only barrier that stood in our way.

"I have to have you," she said, rubbing her body against my own.

"Do you want me to show you?" I asked. "Do you want me to show you what it's like to not hold back?"

"Please, Carlisle. Please show me," she gasped out.

"Lay back," I instructed.

She did as I asked, panting madly. I hovered over her body and situated myself at her opening. "It won't be slow. It will be raw and relentless. It will be the beasts in us coming out."

I pulled her legs up and wrapped them around my waist before I thrust into her, putting everything I had into it. Her hands moved wildly out to her sides as she tried her best to grab a hold of something, anything. My movements were erratic. I didn't take my time. I unleashed the monster that had been inside of me for centuries.

Isabella took control and pushed me back so that I was now lying against the flat earth. She rode me hard, letting caution go to the wind. I grabbed her hips and began to slam her down on me over and over. She cried out, a shrill sound as she came.

I pulled out of her and stood quickly, picking her up and carrying us to the nearest tree. She wrapped her legs around me, kissing all over my face and my neck.

"Turn around," I said into her ear. "We're about to bring this tree down."

She turned and held on to the tree, hugging it tightly. I pushed her hair to one side, and kissed the place that I had marked her. Without notice, I pushed my way inside, filling her. She moaned and pushed off the tree, resting her palms flat against it.

I pumped in and out at an inhumane pace. My hands held her hips and I used them to push her forward slightly so that I could watch our joined bodies collide together. Isabella began to chant my name over and over. I threw my head back and continued to work her into frenzy and through her second orgasm. I felt my own building, as I took the last few strokes with measure, pushing in to her hard and pulling out slowly. With the last thrust, she leaned her body forward and with both of our weights, I came just as the tree uprooted from the ground.

"That was…spectacular," Isabella said, still gripping the tree.

"With you, it's never anything less."

We stayed in the woods that day, exploring and honing Isabella's craft to take down her prey. When night time fell, she was naked and in my arms. We only had one other causality, in the form of a tree during our love making.

As I held Isabella in my arms, my fingers glided over the pearls that rested on her neck. She leaned into my touch, her body molding into mine.

"I love you," she said, turning her head and kissing me, letting her tongue trace the outline of my lips.

"I love you," I replied. "So very much."

"Forever and eternity," she whispered. "I can't believe you remembered the pearls."

"I've never forgotten a single thing you've ever said to me."

She sighed and rested her head against my chest. My arms tightened around her, knowing that from now on, she would never feel more relaxed, more at home, than she did right here.

"We have a lifetime, an eternity to make more memories," she said.

I kissed her temple and smiled. "Every memory is just a pearl on the necklace of life."

~xxx~

_A/N- I hope I did her "rising" justice. Liz, I read and reread and I just wasn't sure what else to add. I'm sorry, I know you wanted more from it. This is the last regular chapter. Epilogue will post tomorrow!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	18. Epilogue Afterglow

Epilogue  
Afterglow

Isabella and I dated for six years before I proposed marriage.

Our engagement lasted six months before we set a date.

From the time we set the date we were to be married two short weeks later.

Two thousand, six hundred and fifty-four days later (yes, I had been counting) I was finally going to marrying the only woman I had ever loved, and would ever love for all of eternity.

Isabella's time as a newborn went better than any of us had ever expected. It was a shock to the guests Alice had been on the phone with the night of her accident. One moment she was calling to give them the news of my impending wedding, the next she was calling to let them know that date was to be determined at a later day.

I spent the first few weeks of her new life teaching her all I knew. Alice and Jasper were also a huge help with their efforts. She spoke to Charlie every day telling him that until she could get her newly acquired speed and strength under control that she was a danger to be around. Hearing his voice and the hopefulness in it pushed her that much further to garner her new abilities so that she could see him again.

Jacob proved to be a more difficult person to keep at bay. He insisted and eventually did show up, unannounced, while all of us where in the back yard practicing with Isabella on her movements. Not that she really needed any help. Her control, so early on in her state, was unnatural.

He watched from the woods for a moment before he walked through the clearing toward the four of us. Of course Isabella instantly smelled him. Who wouldn't? He was a warm body with blood pumping freely through his veins. It was her first test against a human.

Her posture went into its defensive stance as he drew nearer. But the closer he came, the stronger his "natural" scent began to overpower her senses. She relaxed her stance and sniffed the air, turning her nose up.

"Do you smell that?" she asked me. "It smells like wet dog," she said.

Alice, Jasper, and I all laughed loudly at her assessment of Jacob. He, however, found nothing funny about his stench. The positive light in that visit was that she didn't kill him. We felt that maybe her interactions with humans would be sooner than we anticipated. That made her even more so hopeful that she would see her father.

I called our friends from Denali and asked them to spend a few days with us. Never having met Isabella, I felt that introducing her in her new form would be the perfect opportunity. That and I wanted to explain her heightened condition to Eleazar. He, like Alice and Jasper, held a special talent. He could detect whether or not another vampire possessed one and what their gift to the vampire world might be.

The whole clan showed up one Thursday afternoon, Eleazar, his mate Carmen, and their three "daughters", Kate, Irina, and Tanya. Alice and Jasper, over the years, had visited Alaska and our distant friends several times. Naturally, they all took right to Isabella. Even Tanya, whom I was afraid, would harbor animosity against her because she and I occasionally spent time together, didn't. The girls acted as if they had all been family and friends for years, rather than just a few days.

Eleazar took Isabella's hands in his as part of his initial introduction. His eyes widened and his smile broadened.

"She's a shield," he said, a sparkle in his eye as he spoke to Isabella and myself.

"A shield?" Isabella asked confused.

"Yes, my dear. Carlisle says you have exceptional control over your strength and the smell of human blood?"

"Yes," she said, hesitantly.

"Carlisle, do you still speak with Zafrina?" Eleazer asked me.

Zafrina was another vampire friend from the Amazon. "I do, on occasion. Why do you ask?"

"I believe she might be able to help your young bride to project her shield. Maybe a trip could be in order."

"I'll think about that," I said.

After they left, we thought it would be a good idea to bring Charlie to the house. We were all nervous about the impending visit, all of us except for Alice. As always, Alice had seen that the reunion would be perfectly. And it was.

Charlie was in awe at the sight of his daughter. Her skin was flawless and creamy. Her eyes had finally gone from the red of a newborn and began to take the glow of butterscotch like the rest of us. Of course, with his visits, Isabella always hunted just to be on the safe side. With those hunts came smoldering moments of lovemaking. I never missed an opportunity to hunt with my beloved.

After nine months of bringing her back into the living world, we revisited the topic of marriage. We set a date that would be one year from the day she was changed, our anniversary of sorts.

The day had finally come. I never thought of her anything other than my mate but it would be official now. After today, Isabella Swan would now, after years of wanting this day to come, finally be Isabella Cullen, for the rest of our days.

The ceremony was what we both wanted, much to Alice's dismay. It was a quiet ceremony in our backyard in Forks. Charlie walked his daughter down the aisle in a stunning dress she and Alice had chosen. Jasper stood next to me, while the only other vampires in attendance were those from Denali.

Jacob came, the air between us no longer thick. It seemed that once he and Leah were able to put their issues aside, they actually realized that they were a perfect match. We later learned that he imprinted on her the day he came to visit Isabella after her change. Maybe it was the closing of one door that opened up the other for him. Regardless of the fact, everyone was well and happy. Our life was perfect and from here on out, it would forever remain that way.

Barriers had been pushed aside. Mortal enemies now had a reason to see eye to eye all because one girl cut her finger opening gifts on her eighteenth birthday. And because of that beautiful girl, who was now a stunning grown woman, fates were tested, lives were pushed beyond their boundaries, and beings that should not have existed were given a chance to love and be loved.

All because an ancient vampire fell in love with a young human girl and she returned his love with everything she possessed.

**_A/N- Thank you all so very much for joining me on this amazing adventure. I had so much fun writing this story and making so many new friends. I'm not sure what the next year will hold as for my writing but it will no doubt be something. I know in this story I've skipped around a lot, leaving things or certain moments unseen, but that's what outtakes are for, right? LOL I'm sure I'll be visiting certain areas just so that I can relive these two again. _**

**_There were so many people involved that made this story happen. First off, my twin- Hibbleton78 who gave me the idea. Littlemissb who won me during the FGB auction. Lizf22 for being such a wonderful friend. Katydid2363 my beta who jumped pairings just for me. And last but not least, every single one of you. Again, every single one of you that has read, reviewed, sent PM's, rec'd this story and tweeted with me has made this honestly, the greatest writing experience for me._**

**_I hope you all have a happy and safe new year. I'll see you all again, in 2011._**

**_*Big hugs and kisses*_**  
**_Holly_**


End file.
